From Ninja to Saiyan
by Michael Shadow
Summary: This is a co-written story by me Michael Shadow and Damien Falls: After the fight with Sasuke and the Edo Tensei, Itachi finally finds peace or so he thinks, join Itachi as his re-born as a Saiyan? Warning tfs humor! We don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ**

 **This story is a co-written by myself Michael Shadow and Damien Falls**

 **Be warned thanks to Damien some tfs jokes maybe in this story!**

 **It was his idea to write this story, I came with the idea of a Naruto crossover Fairy tail fic, which we will write at some point in the future. Both have Itachi as a main character.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Prologue: A new warrior is born or re-born?**

"I will always love you." Itachi Uchiha said his words to his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, as his consciousness faded away. His soul flouted up from his borrowed Edo Tensei body. 'Finally it's all over, Naruto will accomplish what I could not.' Itachi thought finally able to rest.

Suddenly everything turned dark.

Itachi looked around and didn't quite understand what was happening. He has been dead before, this however didn't feel like last time, but there was this weird familiar feeling that he has been here before.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

A gentle heartbeat could be heard, Itachi soon realized it was not his own and at the same time he couldn't help but feel happy hearing it. He tried to open his eyes, but there was nothing to see. He tried stretching, but there was nothing to feel with the exception of a soft wall. He then heard someone say:

"God dammit, the brat is kicking again." Said a female voice, that sounded a little violent.

"Again? You think it's time soon?" This time a male voice could be heard.

"How should I know, Idiot! This is the first and now last time I will let you knock me up!" Said the female again.

Itachi sweat dropped. 'I see I'm being reborn, and judging by the sound of my new parents this is a punishment from the Gods.' Itachi felt something fury tickling his back, he struggled to take his infant hands to feel what it was, he grabbed it and felt it. 'Oh, it's just my tail…..Wait a minute…a tail!'.

 **Time skip**

Itachi just floated around in his new mother's belly, but the walls of the womb had gotten tighter. 'How long has it been days, weeks, months?'

"God dammit! Get out of my body! You little brat!" His mother's voice was heard.

'Seems like she's in one of her moods again.' Itachi thought holding his infant hands over his ears.

"Tora! Is the spawn out yet!?" A new voice was heard. 'That's a new one.'

"Not yet Bardock, Fasha is taking too long to produce it." His father Tora said to his friend, boss, I don't know.

"Hey don't blame this on me asshole! Ugh!" His mother grunted as Itachi felt liquid surrounding him slowly drain itself. 'Guess it's time than.'

 **Time skip**

"Get out! You little shit!" Itachi now could hear his mother yell.

"Y-You got to remember to breath Fasha." Said a female voice stuttering.

"Listen to Gine, she has done it before, even though the result was disappointing." The voice of Bardock was heard.

"Don't say that about our baby!" Gine scolded.

'How I wish she was my mom.' Itachi thought.

"His power level is barley over eight, I have nothing to say to that boy!"

"Don't say that about Raditz." Gine scolded.

'I don't know who this Raditz is, but he sounds just like my old sensei, I still can't figure out how he got beaten by a cat.'

"I'M IN LABOR HERE!" Fasha yelled.

"S-Sorry Fasha." Gine nervously said while chuckling.

Itachi saw a light, and crawled towards it. He then saw a strange bird like creature at the end of the tunnel.

"It's a boy." The creature said, handing him over to a woman with short black hair, dark eyes, she looked like a normal human with the exception of her tail.

"Hi there little tike." Fasha said to her newborn son, looking slightly weak duo to giving childbirth.

"Aw, his so cute." Gine said. She was a short tiny woman with shaggy black hair that reached to her shoulders, black eyes, she was wearing a black sleeveless body armor, pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and with boots.

"Sure his yours Tora?" Bardock asked the father Tora. Bardock had black spiky hair that was sticking out everywhere, and a scar on his left cheek, he had a dark blue and green battle armor with a strange device in green on his left eye, and red wrist and leg warmers. He was very muscular so was his father Tora, who had a similar armor that had shoulder pads and was ice blue and black, he had dark tan skin color, black spiky hair and black eyes. They all had tails minus the bird creature.

"Of course his mine." Tora said in an annoyed tone.

"Check his power level. Then we will be sure." Bardock said.

'Power level?' Itachi questioned.

"Hold on a second." Said his father as he reached for the weird device on his face.

 **Beep….beep…beep. beep!**

"Holy fuck." Tora exclaimed.

"The number."

"It's almost five hundred."

"No fucking way." Said Bardock as he reached for his device. And then the beeping sound came again.

"493." Said Bardock as he took off his scouter.

The two females glared at Itachi in shock.

"Well that settles it." Bardock said.

"Settles what?" Tora asked.

"His not your spawn." Bardock said making the two females nod in agreement.

"Oh, come on!"

"What are you going to name him?" Gine asked.

"Screw the Saiyan traditions, his a special kid he deserves a special name." Fasha said.

"How about Clark." Tora suggested.

"That's sound stupid." Fasha said.

"How about Naruto."

"Sounds like the name of an idiot." Fasha said making Itachi look at her with wide eyes, and making Itachi chuckle a bit.

"Huh."

"Itachi." Bardock suggested.

"Hm, sounds good, what does it mean." Fasha said.

"Beats me it's the name of a space weasel or something."

Itachi already eyes widened even more as he heard his own name being spoken. 'Wait…. Space weasel?'

 **And we are going stop right there!**

 **So this is a co-project between me Michael Shadow and Damien Falls my best buddy. Since we are writing this together it may take some time to release some chapters.**

 **Itachi in some moments may seem out of character, but this is intentional as this is a fanfic.**

 **Since my story DxD sharingan dragon slayer contains a harem, this one will not.**

 **So far we have thought of paring Itachi up with Android 18.**

 **Rate and review**

 **M-Say goodbye Damien.**

 **D-Yeah, yeah goodbye. You happy now Michael?**

 **M-5/10 to little enthusiasm, try harder next time.**

 **D-Oh come on!**


	2. The beginnig of the end!

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or Dbz**

 **Guest: Although that's an interesting idea it doesn't fit well with what we have planned.**

 **gurat: Thx for your support. And let me tell you this. Because of the saiyan blood Itachi won't exactly have a choice in being a battle maniac. Even though he has a pacifist nature, his blood will boil upon serious battle encounters and will enjoy the thrill of the fight.**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of the end!**

 **Time skip 4 years later**

On a distant planet several explosions appeared all around the horizon.

"Kill them don't let them into the capital!" An alien with purple skin that had a fish like face said as he fired a ki blast from his hands on three figures standing in the middle of the smoke. All the other aliens start to shoot out ki blast at the figures following their captain's example. After the minutes long onslaught the fighters stop their attacks to examine their handiwork, their eyes widened as they saw that the figures were still standing there without a scratch with the exception of a few dust marks on their armor.

As the smoke cleared it revealed two children about 4 years old each and an adult male, a tall guy with black toupee like hair and a Chinese styled mustache. The pretty adult was clad in a Dark blue saiyan armor with yellow shoulder and thigh pads, with matching boots and wrist guards. The first child, had long upward standing black spiky hair. He wore a sleeveless blue body suit, and a white saiyan armor with yellow shoulder pads, matching white boots and white gloves. A crest on the left side of his chest and a red cape was resting on his shoulders. The second child, slightly taller than the other one, had long black hair reaching down to the middle of his back tied into a ponytail. He wore a black sleeveless body suit, with a white battle armor with golden straps instead of shoulder guards and yellow finishes. He had red arm warmers and matching leg warmers and black boots with yellow details. On his face developing tear lines could be seen.

The trio of saiyan warriors extended their palms and pointed at the enemies and gathered their energy into ki blasts. The saiyan released the blasts at the same time, and as the made their way to their targets, the blasts combined and obliterated the 20 or so aliens standing I front of them.

"Oh look, they thought they were people." Vegeta said while chuckling.

"I give them a B for effort. Now let's go into the capital, maybe we will find a challenge there." Said Nappa.

"I doubt it, they are all weaklings and my scouter doesn't show any power levels above 3000." Commented the slightly bored Itachi.

"Rich coming from a low-class with a power level of 3500." Said Vegeta.

"Shut up before I shove my fist up your ass." Said Itachi. 'I should not have said that. God dammit saiyan blood!'

Nappa chuckled at the remark.

"What did you say?!" Said a now pissed of Vegeta.

"I said, shut up before I shove my fist up your ass. Prick." Added Itachi while screaming inside. 'I swear to God if one more word escapes my mouth I will strangle myself!'

Nappa was now laughing hysterically at Vegeta's expression. Vegeta noticed this and was further pissed off.

"That's it! Killing you both!" Yelled Vegeta while gathering energy. Out of nowhere a blast hit him straight in the face, it was not powerful enough to kill him, but it still amused Itachi.

"Ok who the fuck shot me?!" Shouted Vegeta holding his left side of the face.

"That would be fish face over there." Said Nappa pointing to a survivor, who was panting while holding his damaged right arm.

"Oh don't sweat over it, I got this." Said Itachi while lifting his hand with two fingers pointing towards the sky. Creating a huge explosion taking out the alien and the whole capital in the process.

"Hey! Why did you do that? I still wanted to fight more!" Nappa complained.

"The faster we finish this, the faster I can get away from you two idiots.

"Hey! Nappa may be an idiot, but don't you dare group me up with him!" Replied the now annoyed Prince of Saiyans.

"Although that may be true, you are still annoying." Itachi ended.

 **Time skip: Back at Frieza's spaceship**

Frieza wassitting in his trademark bubble car, with Zarbon and Dodoria stand on each side of him. Zarbon received report on his scouter and bent kneeled in front of Frieza.

"My Lord, it seems the 3 saiyans we sent to conquer Frieza no. 79 have returned." He said while still kneeling.

"That was fast." Commented Dodoria.

"Send them in." Said Frieza.

"As you command my Lord." Replied Zarbon.

After a couple of minutes the 3 saiyan walked in, and bowed in front of Frieza.

"Lord Frieza." The trio said in unison.

"Ah yes, welcome. I have heard about your recent accomplishment and I am pleased. However, it was quite faster than usual."

"Yes my Lord, that was the new kids doing. He obliterated the whole capital without letting me have some fun with them first." Nappa said while sending a glance over at Itachi.

"Is it now. Quite interesting, is he a elite like you two?"

"Oh God no! Don't lump us in with some low-class scum Lord Frieza!" Vegeta bursted out.

"Low-class? Was the planet we sent you to that weak?" Frieza asked?

"Lord Frieza, the reports said that it was a A-class planet with individuals of average 3000 in power level." Said Dodoria.

"Is it so? Tell me boy, what is your power level?" Asked Frieza.

"At its peak its currently 8000 my Lord." Itachi replied.

"What?!" Both Vegeta and Nappa bursted out.

"That's impossible, we checked his level before and it was at 3500!" Said Nappa while checking his scouter. He grew pale as the scouter indicated a power level of 8000.

"You are probably wondering why the scouter was wrong. Right Nappa?" Asked Itachi. To which Nappa nodded.

"Well there a little something called suppressing your power level, I stumbled upon it about 3 months ago." Itachi explained.

'This technique of his reminds me of my own transformations… He is quite an interesting individual, and his power level is quite big for a low-class monkey brat.' Frieza thought.

"Quite an interesting ability you have there boy. Could I ask you to teach it to my soldiers?" Asked Frieza.

"I would do it Lord Frieza, but there are two problems. 1 I have tried to teach people before, but they can't comprehend the technique. 2 Excuse me for saying this, but most of your soldiers are already quite week my Lord." Itachi replied.

"I see quite a shame, Zarbon please remind me to "fire" the guy responsible for our troops training."

"But Lord, that would be me and Dodoria." Zarbon said.

"In that case, I want you to toughen up the training regime." Said Frieza

"As you wish my Lord. I will see it happen." Zarbon replied.

"As for you 3, you may leave." Frieza commanded.

"As you wish Lord Frieza." Said the trio while bowing to the tyrant.

As they headed back to planet Vegeta to celebrate a successful mission, Itachi couldn't get any rest as his 2 companions didn't stop nagging him about teaching them the suppression technique.

'Curse them and their curiosity, and curse my own genius!' Itachi thought.

At planet Vegeta a few days later, at the saiyan battle arena:

Two children at the age of 4 were standing in the middle staring at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this prince? I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of our whole race. Especially not your father." Said Itachi mockingly.

"Don't get to cocky you low-class dog! I am the prince of all saiyan, don't underestimate me!" Vegeta replied annoyed.

"I am glad to see you two are getting along." King Vegeta said sarcastically

"Oh shut up" Both of them replied in unison.

"Begin!"

Vegeta flew towards Itachi delivering multiple punches and kicks, which Itachi blocked while also throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta. Their fists collided, they back flipped charging ki-blasts in their palms, firing rapidly. For each blast Vegeta shot out, Itachi countered with one of his own. Vegeta starting to get pissed at Itachi seized his attacks, and rushed forward through the dust that had risen punching Itachi in the process. Itachi however wasn't too far behind as he immediately countered and got Itachi in the gut, resulting in him bending over and spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood.

The audience was shocked at the skills and power showing from the two kids. They couldn't help but to stare at the battle in awe, but it wasn't that easy as the kids moved at speeds greater than many of the saiyans present at the arena.

The two kids engaged in a power struggle trying to push the other away with their hands locked in place. Their power levels steadily rising, above and beyond even the elite warriors with the exception of a certain few, two of which were Bardock the low-class warrior that had trained Itachi a bit, and King Vegeta himself. As the power struggle continued slowly but surely Itachi overpowered the prince. "W-What!?" Vegeta questioned. Itachi's hands began to squeeze Vegeta's hands harder making the prince grunt in pain, Itachi let go of Vegeta's hands grabbing his shoulders kneeing him in the chest, then grabbed Vegeta's right arm and started spinning around. Eventually letting go sending him flying into the arena's wall.

"Damn you!" Vegeta cursed as he released his full power creating a shock wave and covering him in a dark purple aura.

"Let's see if you can survive this!" Vegeta said angrily coping his hands at his left side gathering his ki into a final blast. " **Galick gun… Fire**!" Vegeta shouted sending the blast towards Itachi.

Itachi thinking quickly dragged his right arm back into a punching motion opening his palm an quickly gathering a dense ball of blue energy.

" **Full Power Energy Wave!** " Itachi shouted firing his own blue beam into the Galick gun.

The two energies crashed, sending a shockwave throughout the whole arena destroying parts of it. The energy struggle continued on as the Galick gun slowly gained the advantage on Itachi's Full Power Energy Wave.

"What's wrong Itachi? Struggling to keep up are we?" Said Vegeta mockingly.

"Don't get to cocky Vegeta!" Itachi replied as he started powering up to his maximum.

"No…" Vegeta started

Itachi just continued powering up starting to shout a little.

"No no no…" Vegeta continued.

"Haaaaaa!" With one final yell Itachi powered up to maximum increasing the width and power of his beam to two times the size.

"Noooooooo!" The prince shouted as his Galick gun attack was pushed back.

The prince was swallowed up by the explosion of energy, and crashed down unconscious with his armor destroyed in various places, smoke covering parts of his body. Itachi now powered down and slowly walked over to the prince.

"The match has ended… The winner is Itachi!" Said the taked back King.

""That's my boy!"" Tora and Fasha cheered.

Bardock placed his hand on Tora's shoulder. "That's so not your kid."

"Damn you!" Tora cursed.

 **Time skip 1 year later**

Itachi was on board Frieza's spaceship, to be informed of his parents tragic death on a mission. Although Itachi saw in Frieza's eyes that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Itachi was sitting alone in a room of the spaceship looking out one of the windows looking at planet Vegeta. When he suddenly heard a scream. "FRIEZA!" Itachi saw someone pushing through Frieza's forces, he soon recognized the figure as Bardock.

"B-Bardock?" Itachi questioned.

"Frieza come out and fight me!" Bardock howled while some of Frieza's soldiers were trying to hold him down. "You coward! Come out!" Bardock shouted.

"What's he doing?" Itachi questioned himself.

Frieza came out of his spaceship sitting in his bubble car, the soldiers gained a frightened look. Then they began shouting. "Long live Lord Frieza!"

"No way you've lived long enough actually it's been to long for my taste. Frieza listen up we quit all of us! Got it? We don't work for you, we're free you can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there is one last thing." Bardock said while gathering energy in his hand. While Frieza just sat there not caring at all while lifting up one finger showing a tiny ball of energy. "This is for all the people we killed in your name, I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you!" He throws his hand behind his head. "Here have it!" Bardock shouted as he threw his energy ball towards Frieza. Frieza sat there not faced by Bardock's attack, he began to laugh evilly making the energy ball on his finger expand. Bardock's attack crashed with Frieza's as it got absorbed instantly. "No way!" Bardock shouted as Frieza's attack only continued to expand, he soon pointed his finger at planet Vegeta and all the soldiers gathered in front sending his supernova down upon them.

Itachi looked in horror as he saw Bardock and all of Frieza's soldiers getting destroyed by the attack, hearing Bardock's last words. "Kakarot!" Itachi saw as the supernova drill in to the planet and later destroying it.

Itachi fell to his knees shaking. "P-Planet Ve-Vegeta." Then he thinks. 'It happened again, I lost my people again. Frieza must have ordered some of his soldiers to kill my parents as well, I will get you back for this Frieza one day or another.' Itachi clenched his fists.

 **Time skip: 25 years later Namek (Warning read all the voices in tfs style.)**

"Hey, I thought warn you, I sense several high power lever approaching the planet." Guru said Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan.

"What, several high power levels?" Vegeta questioned.

"There are six of them in total." Guru said.

"Six of them?!" Vegeta questioned.

"And of them is incredibly BADASS!" Guru yelled the last part.

"Oh, god it's them!" Vegeta shouted.

"Who's them?" Krillin asked.

"It's…the Uchiha….force." Vegeta said with a shaking voice.

"What's the Uchiha force?" Krillin asked.

"Their Frieza's elite squad, their leader is a saiyan like me…" Replied Vegeta.

"Oh, it's not that bad if his a saiyan he wouldn't hurt you if he was a fellow saiyan, right?" Krillin asked.

"Actually he hates me, and his at least ten times stronger than me." Vegeta said.

""Oh, crap baskets."" Both Gohan and Krillin said.

Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship the six pods crash landed. Six different figures jumped out of each of the pods. One was a short green four eyed little frog like creature, the second one was a tall man with short red hair on the top of his head, the third one was a tall blue reptile like creature with blood red eyes, the fourth one was a red skinned male with long white hair, the fifth one was slightly tall with purple skin and two black horns sticking out of his head, and the sixth and last one was a male with raven black hair reaching down to his back tied into a ponytail, he had onyx eyes and he had tear lines on his face, he was a bit of above average height, he was wearing an exact copy of Bardock's armor minus the crest mark of a white-red fan on the left side of his chest as had the others as well.

They bowed before Frieza. "We have arrived, Lord Frieza." Itachi said.

"Well, well I'm impressed Itachi, I can see that you kept our little promise." Frieza said.

"Of course, my Lord I'm a man of my word."

 **And we end it here!**

 **M-Write a message you bastard!**

 **D-But I don't know what to say!**

 **M-Oh shit the readers are here! Quick act normal!**

 **D-Ehm…What nice weather we have today…**

 **M-Really? What nice weather we have? *slaps the back of Damien's head* You dumbass!**


	3. The Uchiha Force

**Disclaimer: We do not own dbz or Naruto**

 **john: Sorry that it took so long, but we did say that writing a new chapter may be difficult duo to the fact that Damien Falls and I have to find some time to get together and writing these chapters, plus we have had quite a few tests here at school so it's been difficult to find spare time writing this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Uchiha Force!**

"Well, well I'm impressed Itachi, I can see that you kept our little promise." Frieza said.

"Of course, my Lord I'm a man of my word." Itachi said.

 _ **Flashback 10 years ago**_

Itachi was summoned into Frieza's chamber. "Ah, Itachi I have something talk to you about." Frieza said.

Itachi bowed. "What is it my Lord?"

"You have shown great loyalty over the years, and I wanted to reward you for it." Frieza replied.

"No need to thank me my Lord." Itachi said.

"But there is one thing that worries me, your power level has risen considerably over the years, even surpassing my most elite soldiers. Now what stops me from destroying you before you anything funny?" Frieza asked.

"My Lord if would do anything about it would have been after I saw you destroy my planet, however I know that revenge is a stupid thing." Itachi replied.

"How did you…?" Frieza questioned.

"As you know, I was supposed to meet up with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. However my space pod malfunctioned and I had to wait for it to be fixed, I managed to witness you destroy my planet and Bardock." Itachi replied.

"And yet you remained loyal. My, my aren't you a loyal monkey." Frieza said. "Very well then I will not destroy you, for now at least. Now about your reward do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually there is one thing my Lord I was thinking about getting my own squadron." Itachi suggested.

"Ah, an excellent idea. A squadron under your command would be a great addition to my army. I'm guessing you want to take Vegeta and the rest of the remaining monkeys?" Frieza said.

"Oh God no, those three are way to annoying and weak they would only slow me down. I would need someone more capable, I was thinking the Ginyu Force of course changing the name." Itachi said.

"And why would I allow you to take command over my most elite soldiers?" Frieza asked.

"Because Lord, I will make them stop those silly dances and make them more serious." Itachi replied.

"Zarbon, get in here." Frieza said, having Zarbon enter the chamber.

"Yes my Lord?" Zarbon asked.

"Set up a call with Ginyu right now." Frieza commanded.

"Yes of course my Lord." Zarbon replied.

A screen is brought in showing a dancing Ginyu, making Frieza think. 'Now I'm sure that the right decision.'

Ginyu saluted. "Lord Frieza what is your request?"

"I have a new addition to the squad." Frieza said.

"Very well Lord, may I know the name and the race of this individual?" Ginyu asked.

"His name is Itachi, as for the race… his a saiyan." Frieza said.

"A saiyan?! But excuse me my Lord I don't think a saiyan would be able to keep up with my squad." Ginyu said.

"Keep up? Oh please, you're the ones that are going to have to keep up. Ginyu say hello to your new captain." Frieza steeping aside from the screen revealing Itachi.

"Good evening, I'm your new captain." Itachi said.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"When I said it I meant it. If they up with the silly dancing it would not only annoy me but embarrass me as well." Itachi said.

"I still don't see what the problem with our dancing was." Ginyu growled.

"There are many reasons as to why your dancing was unnecessary, but the only one going through to you would be that opponents wouldn't take you seriously, and you do love a good fight don't you?" Itachi replied, while Ginyu was surprised that he was heard.

"Anyway, what was the emergency my lord." Itachi asked.

"Ah yes, it seems that Vegeta and some of his "friends" are on the planet ruining my plans. They have already gotten rid of a considerable amount of my forces including even Zarbon and Dodoria." Frieza explained.

"So Zarbon and Dodoria are gone? Oh why am I not surprised?" Jeice said.

"Now, now don't be too harsh Jeice I am sure they gave it their all, even though I am glad they are gone."

 **Flashback**

"Well aren't you a handsome little monkey." Zarbon said.

Shivers ran down Itachi's spine. Dodoria had heard parts of what Zarbons said and wondered who he was speaking with.

"Zarbon who are you speaking with?" Dodoria asked as her look landed on Itachi. "Oh my."

 **Flashback end**

"Ugh, I still have nightmares about that day." Itachi said.

"What's the matter captain?" Jeice asked.

"Nothing, just… Nightmares." Itachi replied. "Anyway, you want to kill Vegeta?"

"Do what you want all I care about is getting back the dragon balls." Frieza replied.

"Dead it is." Itachi replied. "Men, let's move." Itachi said as they took off in high speed.

 **Meanwhile with our other heroes**

"Hurry up they are coming!" Vegeta burst out. "Just stop suppressing your power levels!"

""But we're not!"" Both Gohan and Krillin replied.

"Oh right… Weaklings. I forgot." Vegeta said disappointed.

They landed at the place Vegeta hid his Dragon Balls "Ok my balls are here! Quick grab them and lets move on."

"Ehm it's nice that you think that highly of me Vegeta, but I'd rather not." Krillin replied

"The Dragon balls you idiot!" Vegeta shouted at him.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you misplaced your own." A new voice said.

"Ok, who has the balls?!" Vegeta yelled while turning around. "Oh…"

"Hi there Vegeta." Itachi said.

"Hello there…How's your day been?" Vegeta asked nervously.

"Oh you know same old, same old. Killing entire civilizations, destroying planets, ruining your plans, and following orders to kill you." Itachi replied.

"Well…that's…bad?" Vegeta said.

"Well for you, not for me. As for me I'll get praised. And how many wishes do the dragon ball's grant?" Itachi asked as he took out his notepad.

"THREE WISHES!" Krillin bursted out.

"SHUT UP KRILLIN!" Gohan said.

"CAN'T, TOO SCARED!" Krillin replied.

"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well thank you for your cooperation. And um… What's your name?" Itachi asked taking notes.

"KRILLIN SIR!" Krillin replied.

"Well thank you Krillin for your cooperation, and for that you will get a reward." Itachi said.

"Wohoo!" Krillin said.

"You will die quickly and painlessly." Itachi added.

"OH, NO!" Krillin continued.

"Unless…" Itachi said.

"HUuuuuuuuh." Krillin inhaled.

"Ah, never mind." Itachi ended. "Ginyu I am going to take the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza, and you and the squad can stay and take care of the pests. Oh I almost forgot, in contrast to the bald one. Make Vegeta suffer." Itachi said as he flew up having all the Dragon Balls floating around him.

"Wait, how did he get all the Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked.

"Don't even bother thinking about it, it just happens." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you plan on doing something stupid like shooting at me, let me tell you that my max power level is over 200 000." Itachi said.

""Oh….crap baskets."" The trio said.

"Farwell then." Itachi said flying off with the Dragon Balls.

"So now what?" Gohan asked.

"Alright men, Captain Itachi is gone, poses!" Ginyu yelled.

"YAY!" Everyone besides Jeice said.

" _Don't even think about it Ginyu."_ Itachi's voice came from Burter's scouter.

"God dammit! Burter!" Ginyu yelled.

"I'm sorry Ginyu. But me and the Captain have a little bet so I have my scouter on to update him on it." Burter replied.

"Well let's not dwell on that, who fights who?" Jeice asked.

"Dibs on Vegeta!" Ginyu shouted.

"That's not fair!" Guldo and Recoome said in unison.

"Well how do you want to do this then?" Ginyu asked.

"The same way we always do…" Burter replied.

"All of you ready?" Jeice asked.

"Yeah!" The rest replied.

"Rock…" Guldo said.

"Paper…" Recoome continued.

"Scissors!" Ginyu finished.

"It's a tie!"

"It's a tie!"

"It's a tie!"

"Recoome! I get Vegeta!" Recoome yelled enthusiastically.

"God dammit, I got the two pests over there." Guldo complained.

"Oh great, we got the green guy. Any strategies Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"That's Guldo have fun with him. As for strategy… Throw dog treats at him." Vegeta replied.

"How will that help?" Gohan commented.

"It doesn't, I just find it hilarious!" Vegeta explained.

"Enough complaining, Guldo and Recoome fight. We wait." Jeice said as the tr flew over to a nearby plateau leaving Guldo and Recoome to their fights.

"I bet a box a chocolates that Guldo will finish in 5 minutes." Burter said.

"You're on." Jeice replied.

Meanwhile Gohan, Krillin and Guldo were getting ready for their fights.

"Release your full power Gohan!" Krillin told him as he did the same.

"Yes Mr. Krillin. Haaa!" Gohan replied.

A blueish white aura surrounded them both, as some of the Uchiha force members were surprised at the sudden power, with the exception of Jeice. In a matter of seconds, both Gohan and Krillin dashed at Guldo at a speed he couldn't follow.

Krillin and Gohan went up in the air charging ki into their hands.

 **Kamehameha!**

 **Masenko!**

A blue wave and a yellow wave dashed towards Guldo. "Time freeze!" Guldo shouted as he inhaled and held his breath. All life suddenly stopped and the world bathed in shades of gray, with the only thing able to move being Guldo.

Guldo looked around to spot the pests seeing that they were not at the point where they fired their blasts. He noticed them on both his left and right. 'They're quite fast for some pests, I'll give them that.' He thought. 'Oh, my breath…I….can't…hold it.' Guldo thought suddenly letting out his breath.

Krillin and Gohan looked around when their beams collided with the ground. "Where did he go?" Gohan asked.

"Not sure, wait there he is!" Krillin said sensing Guldo's ki and him straight for the attack, using super speed teleporting from one place to another.

"TIME FREEZE!" Guldo shouted holding his breath. He slowly opened his eyes and almost got a heart attack seeing the two of them right in front of him. Guldo started to run in order to gain some distance, and used stone as a stepping stone to launch himself into the air. That was the plan at least as Guldo being Guldo tripped and feel backwards smashing into the ground and letting out all the air, unfreezing the time.

"There he is!" Gohan pointed at Guldo.

"Quick blast him before he can stop time again!" Krillin said.

 **Kamehameha!**

 **Masenko!**

Gohan and Krillin shoot two ki-waves towards Guldo who started to roll on the ground dodging the blasts.

"TIME FREEZE!" Guldo shouted holding his breath. 'Man, I'm running low on energy I need to find a place to hide until I can charge up my energy. That rook should be good enough.' Guldo thought running behind the large rook letting out his breath.

Gohan and Krillin looked around then turned their heads towards one direction. ""There!"" They both shouted.

"How did they know!?" Guldo questioned as Gohan and Krillin flew towards him. Guldo went into a pose. "Hiyahhhh!" Gukdo shouted with several veins around his head.

Gohan and Krillin froze in midair. "Grnn…! M-My body…!" Gohan said.

"I-I can't move…!" Krillin said.

"Hehehe, you're mine now! There's no escape from my telekinesis web!" Guldo yelled triumphal.

"Mr. Krillin. I think we're in trouble." Gohan sain

"Yeah Gohan, I noticed." Krillin replied.

"Now it is time to punish you pests, I say a hundred punches each!" Guldo stated.

Guldo hovered over to Gohan and Krillin and started with punching the latter.

"1…2…3…4" Guldo started, punching Krilling for each number.

"Guldo! You are taking to long! Finish this now!" Recoome shouted from the sidelines.

"I-I will finish them right now!" Guldo said. Looking around. "Ah, perfect." Guldo said looking at a tree, using his telekinesis on it making it sharp. "Hahahahahah! Now I got you! Oh, what's wrong can't move, you might want to get out of the way or you will get impaled!" Guldo mocked Gohan and Krillin bringing the loge closer. "Hahaha! Take this!" Guldo said throwing the loge at them.

When suddenly Vegeta appeared and chopped Guldo's head off. "N-No fair Vegeta this was supposed to be between me and those two." Guldo said.

"There is no such thing as fair in battle." Vegeta replied with a grin on his face, extending his hand.

"T-To be killed by a filthy saiyan monkey…" Guldo said. Then Vegeta shoot a ki blast at Guldo's head ending his life.

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you." Vegeta said.

"Wow Vegeta, you really saved us back there." Gohan said.

"I didn't think you of all people would help us." Krillin said.

"I didn't help you out of the kindness of my heart, I only had some unfinished business with that green freak." Vegeta replied.

"No way they killed Guldo!" Recoome said.

"…."

"….."

"Meh." Jeice replied not surprised.

Ginyu then flicked his fingers with a smile on his face. "I get it now!"

"Get what?" Burter asked.

"Why Captain Itachi didn't want us to pose anymore!" Ginyu replied making them look at him confused. "He knew it would be lame with the six of us but with Guldo gone, we are five again! So we will look awesome when we pose! Gang our special fighting poses are back!"

"I-I don't think that's why." Jeice muttered.

" _Ginyu, I have told you many times that does poses are stupid and idiotic."_ Itachi's voice came from Burter's scouter.

"How are the poses stupid!?" Ginyu asked.

"…."

"…."

" _They make us look like morons."_ Itachi replied. Making Ginyu fall on his knees with a dramatic light shining over him.

"N-No, way…." Ginyu muttered.

"Well… Anyway who gets those small fries now?" Burter asked.

"Well I still have Vegeta." Recoome said.

"Guess it's one of us then, Burter, Jeice." Ginyu said.

""Right!"" They both replied.

"Rock!" Ginyu said.

"Paper!" Burter continued.

"Scissors!" Jeice ended.

"It's a tie!"

"It's a tie!"

"It's a tie!"

"Sure we shouldn't try and run for it?" Gohan asked.

"No they will catch up with us instantly." Vegeta replied.

"Alright, let's get started!" Recoome said.

Vegeta began powering up, making the Uchiha force gain shocked looks as they saw how much Vegeta had improved. Vegeta leaped towards Recoome delivering a punch to his face, grabbing him and swinging him into a mountain. Recoome crashed into the mountain as rubble fell upon him. Vegeta gathered his palms together charging up a ki-blast, Vegeta fired the beam at Recoome, when the beam collided with Recoome it made an huge explosion.

Vegeta continued to fire ki-blasts at Recoome making sure that he would die.

"Wow, Vegeta got him!" Krillin cheered.

"Wait I still sense his energy!" Gohan said in fear.

"N-No way?" Krillin stuttered. "No one could have survived that."

When the smoke cleared it revealed Recoome standing there with his armor torn apart and his clothes being tattered. "Hey there." Recoome said with a grin on his face not even faced by Vegeta's attack.

"D-Damnit." Vegeta growled.

"That's enough warm-up for me! Now let's really get started!" Recoome said with a grin. "Recoome! Kick!" Recoome leaped towards Vegeta at high speed, delivering a kick to Vegeta's jaw making him fly back.

"Nkh!" Vegeta back-flipped from the ground leaping towards Recoome, delivering a punch to which Recoome blocked. Vegeta started delivering multiple punches and kicks at Recoome at high speed to which Recoome blocked with equal amount of speed.

"Hey! Pretty sweet! You're doing better than I thought!" Recoome mocked the Saiyan prince delivering an elbow blow to Vegeta's back. Vegeta crashed on the ground, while Recoome flew towards him with his fist raised.

Vegeta gathered ki in to his palms blasting the ground making him leap away from Recoome's attack. Recoome grinned as he flew after Vegeta. "Hyaah!" Vegeta gathered ki in his palm throwing a ki-wave at Recoome, who dodged it and vanished at super speed.

"Yoo-hoo." Recoome said hovering just above Vegeta delivering a kick to his back sending Vegeta down into the lake. Recoome let out a laugh, when the Saiyan prince suddenly bursted out of the lake with his arms stretched out, he flew directly at Recoome and delivering his fists deep into Recoome's guts.

"OOOOH…!" Recoome looked like he was in pain but then he smirked and grabbed Vegeta by the waist, he lifted Vegeta above his head flying down towards the ground.

"NG…GHAAAA…!" Vegeta screamed as Recoome stabbed him into the ground making a small crater. Vegeta's legs were sticking up from the crater.

"Dude! You okay?!" Recoome asked picking Vegeta up by one of his legs. "You didn't like die? Didja?" Vegeta then in the moment of surprise blasted Recoome's head.

"H-He did it.." Krillin muttered.

But then Recoome leaped back up which made Gohan and Krillin stare in horror. "Aw-right! Yeah that's what I want!" Recoome said with little blood dripping from his forehead and most of his hair blown away. Vegeta panted. "What's wrong? Don't got anymore tricks up your sleeve? Guess I will just have to kill you then! Here comes the end!"

 **Recoome! Eraser gun!**

Recoome spewed out a massive ki-wave from his mouth directed at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to dodge but fell on his knees, just as he was about to meet the end, Gohan came and dragged Vegeta out of harm's way, while Krillin delivered a kick at the back of Recoome's head making him shut his mouth. While the beam continued to fly towards some small islands blowing them into pieces.

"Get out of my way… I didn't ask for any help… You fool you should have attacked Recoome…" Vegeta said.

"Th-That blast did that much destruction. No wonder he calls it Eraser Gun." Krillin said as Recoome got back up on his feet.

"Not a bad sneak attack li'l dude… Hit my head so hard… You slammed my mouth shut… And just look at my teeth… Kinda makes me mad…" Recoome said with most of his teeth gone. "Hey Ginyu! Burter! Jeice! Let me kill the two little shrimps too!"

"Hmph.. Whiner." Jeice muttered.

"Fine do what you want!" Burter replied.

"But your treating us to some chocolate later!" Ginyu said.

"Yeah, yeah fine!" Recoome said. Delivering a kick to Krillin's neck.

"K-Krillin!" Gohan said and flew to Krillin's side.

"One hit and I feel like he broke every bone in my body…" Krillin muttered weakly. "Hate to say it but were toast… It's all over."

"Oh, man, dude! I hit him to hard! I wanted to play more!" Recoome said.

"It's not over yet!" Gohan said leaping towards Recoome, Recoome delivered a punch to Gohan's face making Gohan leap backwards.

Gohan charged up his ki and shoot a ki-wave at Recoome. Recoome just blew on it making it fall back towards Gohan who jumped away. Recoome appeared behind Gohan delivering a karate chop to his neck.

 **Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship**

"Excellent job, Captain Itachi. As always you get the job done quickly. I was right calling the Uchiha force after all." Frieza praised having his attention focused on the seven Dragon Balls.

"I'm honored Lord Frieza." Itachi replied.

"At last, I will have eternal life. What unspeakable joy!" Frieza said.

"Lord Frieza, I have some valuable information about the Dragon Balls." Itachi said.

"Oh, do tell."

"They grant three wishes not just one. So I would humbly ask you, if I could have one of them?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, you can take the last two, all I want is immortality." Frieza replied.

"Thank you Lord, you are most kind." Itachi thanked.

"Now let's begin! Dragon Balls! Grant me eternal life and youth!" Frieza said.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Are you immortal now my Lord?" Itachi asked.

"N-No I don't think so… But why?... " Frieza questioned.

"Lord, with things as important as the Dragon Balls, perhaps there is a password." Itachi said.

"A password?! But I killed them all! Blasted!" Frieza shouted in rage.

"Who knows maybe you missed a few, perhaps you should check your scouter." Itachi suggested.

"Yes, there must be…. That's Vegeta's group maybe they know…?" Frieza questioned.

"I doubt it." Itachi commented.

"Ah! There are some alive! Three in that direction! I will deal with this personally. You guard the Dragon Balls." Frieza said.

"As you wish, my Lord." Itachi replied.

 **Meanwhile back on the battle field**

"Take that, and that!" Recoome threw multiple energy waves at Gohan.

Gohan jumped away from the explosions.

"Over here." Recoome appeared behind Gohan delivering a punch to the half breed's face.

"Uh…NNNh…Huff….huff….Ghrrh….Koff! Hack…." Gohan grunted in pain as he spit out blood but he got back up.

"S-Stay down, Gohan." Krillin said.

"I…I' am the son… of….S-Son Goku….I-I won't" Gohan muttered.

"You still have some strength to talk trash? I don't know what planet your from but your better than I thought." Recoome mocked.

"I won't let you beat me!" Gohan said.

"Wa ha ha! Though luck you had to go up against me!" Recoome mocked.

Gohan charged at Recoome, but Recoome dodged and delivered a kick to Gohan's neck, and all that was heard was a SNAP sound.

"Kid's out of energy." Jeice commented as Gohan fell to the ground.

"A broken neck will do that." Burter commented.

"Poor kid never stood a chance." Ginyu said with an evil smirk.

"Go-Gohan!" Krillin muttered

"Well that was boring guess I should just kill them all." Recoome said when suddenly in the distant a spaceship was landing. "Huh?"

"What's that?" Jeice questioned.

"It's Goku… G-Goku… Has finally arrived…!" Krillin said with a smile.

 **And we're going to stop there!**

 **Sorry that it took so long! Me and Damien Falls have been really busy with some school work so we haven't gotten that much of a chance to get together and write. Anyway leave a review with your opinion! And if you think it's weird that Itachi serves under Frieza the answer to that will be revealed in the future.**

 **Next time: Goku VS Uchiha Force!**


	4. Goku vs Uchiha Force

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ**

 **I know you people are probably getting tired of having to wait for the next chapter. But from now on we will try to post the future chapters' sooner.**

 **Chapter 3: Goku vs Uchiha Force!**

"And just what… kinda spaceship was that?" Recoome questioned.

"It's… It's Goku…G-Goku…Has finally come!" Krillin said.

When spaceship's door opened revealing a man with black spiky hair sticking out from different directions, wearing an orange gi, with a blue shirt under it. "I have to find them quickly. Krillin, Gohan, Bulma." Goku said sensing after their energy and another dangerous energy's. "One over there. Another one over there, and a third one over there." Goku said. "I can't believe this…This place is full of guys with enormous ki's. Gohan?! Krillin?! No! They're almost dead! Near four huge ki's close to here! Stay alive guys! I'm coming!" Goku said taking off at a huge speed towards his friends direction.

 **Itachi pov**

Itachi's scouter beeped. "Hm, a power level of five thousand. Heading towards my men." Itachi said taking of the scouter. "That's what the scouter says, let's see if he's got something hidden." Itachi said focusing his senses. "However it is, it has a huge hidden power. This may be a problem." Itachi said then noticing something. "Seems my men have almost killed them all, however this guy is he will be all alone. Huh, Guldo is dead, oh well, you win some you lose some."

 **The battlefield**

A red flash moving at incredible speed flew past Jeice, Burter and Ginyu and landing in the area where Recoome had been fighting Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. "Huh?!" Questioned a shocked Recoome.

"Well… Kakarot finally came." Vegeta said.

Krillin let out a weak laugh. "Goku!"

"Krillin! I'll bring you some senzu right away!" Goku shouted and then went to his son Gohan's side. "Gohan. It's a senzu bean eat it. No good his neck's broken… Gohan daddy's going to feed it to you."

"Hey! Yo! Who the heck are you?! You're big for a midget!" Recoome shouted to which Goku ignored.

"Just relax… try to swallow." Goku told his son.

"The new dude's pretty fast Burter, maybe even faster than you." Jeice said.

"Yeah right, his power level is only 5000." Burter snorted.

"Hmmm." Ginyu mumbled looking at the newcomer.

"Huh?" Gohan questioned suddenly regaining his strength. "D-Dad?!"

"Son!" Goku said.

"Huh?" Recoome questioned.

"D-Dad be careful" Th-They're!" Gohan said trying to warn his father about the opponent.

"Hold on, Gohan. First I have to get senzu to Krillin too." Goku said.

"How is this possible that brat was almost dead?!" Ginyu questioned.

"Th-This is unexpected!" Burter said.

Jeice looked at the small bag Goku had in his hand. "Interesting."

"You've been through a lot Gohan…" Goku said.

"But I couldn't do anything…" Gohan said then he looked over to Vegeta. "So Vegeta's hurt too?"

"It was that guy… He's strong." Gohan said referring to Recoome.

They walked over to Krillin. "Sorry to make you wait, Krillin. Here's a senzu!" Goku said.

"Huh… I don't know whether to be happy or sad." Krillin said weakly.

"Sad?" Goku questioned as Krillin ate the bean and got back up on his feet.

"I-It happened again!" Recoome said.

"Goku can't you see how powerful they are? It doesn't matter how much better we get… They'll just beat us down again. Not even you can beat them Goku. They're just beyond our imagination. Even Vegeta was helpless." Krillin said.

"Bored now reading your mind." Goku said.

"Wait what?" Krillin questioned placing his hand on Krillin's head.

"Ha ha, that thing was a guy." Goku said.

"Goku? Did you just read my mind?" Krillin asked.

"Yup." Goku replied.

"How?!" Krillin questioned.'

"Muffin button."

"Huh?" Krillin questioned.

"What?" Goku questioned then looked over to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta were friends now right?"

"Fuck off." Vegeta replied.

"The best." Goku said "Here have a senzu bean." Goku said throwing a bean in Vegeta's way. However suddenly Jeice appeared in front of Vegeta grabbing the bean.

"So this some kind of medicine huh? The captain will find this really interesting. After all he told me to take anything the enemy have that might be interesting." Jeice said flying back to Burter and Ginyu.

"Oh, no! give that back!" Goku said.

"No!" Jeice replied.

"Oh, okay." Goku said. "Guess I'll just have to take it back myself." Goku said walking up to Recoome. "But first I'll have to take this guy out."

"Your one weird dude. You're gonna take care of us?!" Recoome mocked.

"You can't win. I can tell that now." Goku said.

"Huh?" Recoome questioned then let out a laugh. "Didja hear that?! He thinks he can bluff his way outta this!"

Vegeta was shaking and sweating. "N-No way Kakarot can't be… The legendary super saiyan!"

"Okay ready chump?!" Recoome said. "Recoome… Mach Attack!" Recoome charged at Goku at high speed, and when he was about to punch Goku, Goku suddenly just vanished from the spot. "Huh?"! Wha?!"

"H-He disappeared!" Krillin said.

"Wh-What? He's not anywhere!" Gohan said then he looked at Vegeta who was looking in the direction of the other Uchiha force members.

"W-What is going on?" Burter questioned.

"He's fast." Ginyu said.

Jeice's scouter suddenly peeped and they all turned around.

""What?!""

"Wh-When did he!" Burter said.

"He might be even faster than you, Burter." Jeice said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ginyu said.

"What the?!" Recoome questioned.

"H-He's all the way over there?!" Krillin questioned shocked.

"You won't get hurt if you leave now." Goku said then turned towards Jeice. "By the way can I get that bean back now?"

"No." Jeice replied.

"Well, I'll just have to beat up your friend and then come back for it." Goku said flying back to Recoome.

"Y-You think you're real fast, huh? Well…heh…heh… You can't win by just running away!" Recoome said. "Guess I've got to show you my ultimate attack, then! May as well warn you-you can't run away from this! 'Cause a whole big wide circle around me just gets blown to nothhhhthing! Four punks going bye-bye-bye!" Recoome said powering up with purple lightning flickering around him, making small stones levitate around him.

 **Recoome ultra! fighting! bomb-!**

Goku stopped Recoome's attack by elbowing him in the gut. "You sure let your guard down often." Goku said.

"NNN…NGH… Y-Y-You…puny…" Recoome gasped before falling face down on the ground with his butt sticking up in the air.

""What?!"" The remaining of the Uchiha force questioned.

Ginyu looked shocked for a moment, then he gained a smirk on his face. "Heh, heh, interesting."

"H-He got lucky!" Burter said.

"Maybe we should contact the captain." Jeice said.

"No way I got this!" Ginyu said. "I'll handle the new guy, one of you kill Vegeta and deal with the two short ones!"

"Huh? Did dad beat him?" Gohan questioned.

" way… even if it was a surprise attack." Krillin said.

"We might need help…" Goku said and leaped at high speed towards Jeice and kicked Jeice in the hand making him let go of the bean, Goku grabbed it and threw it towards Vegeta. "Eat it! Vegeta!"

Vegeta grabbed the bean and ate it. "M-My body…" Vegeta looked at his hands in amazement at the fact that his injuries were healed.

"Damn it!" Jeice cursed and threw a punch towards Goku who vanished.

Goku landed back next to the unconscious Recoome.

"Burter you take care of Vegeta. Jeice you take care of those two short ones." Ginyu said.

""Right!""

"Ready….Go!" Ginyu shouted as Jeice flew at a high speed towards Gohan and Krillin while Burter flew towards Vegeta.

"Oh, no!" Goku said looking towards Gohan and Krillin.

"An opening!" Ginyu shouted flying towards Goku and elbowing him in the face sending Goku flying back. Ginyu leaped towards Goku, Goku did a backflip to which Ginyu flew above him and landing behind him. Ginyu then delivered a karate chop to which Goku ducked then delivering an upward kick which Ginyu dodged. Ginyu then threw several punches and kicks to which Goku either dodged or blocked.

Vegeta and Burter threw multiple punches and kicks at each other and blocking some of them. "Hah! If you think you can beat me now you couldn't be more wrong!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah right, the day I, the fastest being in the universe will lose to a weak saiyan like you is the day you can beat our weakest member! Don't make me laugh Vegeta!" Burter mocked.

"Heh, that's right, keep that overconfidence!" Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

"It's not overconfidence! It's fact you will never beat me!" Burter said throwing a punch which Vegeta blocked with his arm then delivering a kick to Burter's gut then elbowing him in the back. Vegeta then sent a blast attack towards Burter, to which Burter blasted the ground dodging the blast then sending an energy ball towards Vegeta. Vegeta then dodged it as Burter flew back at Vegeta throwing several punches which Vegeta dodged and blocked.

Jeice blocked punches and kicks from both Gohan and Krillin. "Just give up you don't stand a chance against me!" Jeice said.

"Yeah right, we will fight until the bitter end!" Gohan said.

"Um, maybe not the bitter end…" Krillin said.

"Krillin." Gohan said.

Yeah, yeah, I know." Krillin replied.

"Ah, just shut up and fight!" Jeice yelled.

Jeice kicked Krillin in the gut and then punched Gohan in the face.

"Krillin! Gohan!" Goku said then got punched in the face by Ginyu.

"Ah, ah, don't take your eyes off your opponent." Ginyu mocked then got kicked in the face by Goku.

"Same goes for you!" Goku said.

"Why you little!" Ginyu said with several tick marks on his head.

Meanwhile with Vegeta, Vegeta blocked a punch from Burter and kneed the blue reptile in the gut and sledgehammered him in the back. "Damn you! You monkey!" Burter cursed and began to fly around in circles creating a large blue hurricane, punching and kicking Vegeta from every direction.

Vegeta bounced out of the hurricane and began to laugh. "Oh Burter, Burter, when are you ever going to learn you don't stand a chance against me." Vegeta mocked. "Now come here and face a real super saiyan!"

"What?! You're no super saiyan! If anyone is a super saiyan it would be captain Itachi!" Burter said with a mocking laugh.

"That traitor will never achieve the legend, only me the Prince of all saiyans can accomplish this!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I will defeat you!" Burter screamed shooting an orb of blue ki-energy at Vegeta. Out from the smoke Vegeta appeared with his fist raised and punched Burter in the face.

Vegeta looked over to the unconscious Recoome and extended his palm in the giant's direction. "Die!" Vegeta said and shoot a ki-wave at Recoome blasting him into oblivion. "That's him. Now for you." Vegeta said and leaped towards Burter.

"Recoome?! Why you!" Burter leaped at Vegeta. Both of them delivering a series of kicks and punches at each other. Burter then elbowed Vegeta to the ground, Vegeta clenched his fist grabbing some sand from the ground. Vegeta then kicked Burter in the jaw and flied upwards, Burter recovering from the kick flew towards Vegeta.

"Fool." Vegeta said with a devilish grin and opened his hand letting sand fall down in Burter's eyes.

"D-Damnit!" Burter said rubbing his eyes as Vegeta appeared behind him delivering a punch to his back, then sledgehammering him down on the ground. "Damn him." Burter cursed as he looked up seeing Vegeta looking down on him with his palm extended, and with a grin on his face. "No!"

Vegeta sent a ki-wave at Burter blasting him into oblivion. "That ends that blue freak." Vegeta said then looking over too Ginyu and Goku fighting, then he looked over to Jeice fighting Gohan and Krillin. "There's my next prey." Vegeta said as he leaped towards Jeice.

Jeice kicked Krillin in the face and kneed Gohan in the gut. Jeice extended his palms that began letting out a red light. "End of the line small fry's."

"Hey! Snowwhite!" Vegeta mocked and punched Jeice in the face.

"You saved us again Vegeta!" Krillin said with joy.

"Darn I should have let him kill you first." Vegeta cursed when he saw a red ki-wave coming towards him, Vegeta formed his arms into an x-formation blocking the blast.

"Darn Burter and Recoome are dead." Jeice cursed. "I'm going to contact the captain! And he's going to kill all of you!" Jeice said.

"No Jeice! I got this!" Ginyu shouted punching Goku in the face.

"In case you haven't noticed! There are only us two left! I'm contacting the captain!" Jeice said pressing a button on his scouter.

" _What is it Jeice?"_ Itachi's voice was heard from the scouter.

"Captain! Guldo, Recoome and Burter are dead! We need your help now!" Jeice said.

"No! Captain Itachi! Jeice is overreacting I can handle this!" Ginyu argued.

" _Three of our men are dead, it doesn't seem like your handling it. I'm on my way."_ Itachi said.

"Heh, well there's no helping it then I guess." Ginyu said with a smirk. "I wanted to spare you guys of the torture from the captain, by dealing with you guys myself. But now your screwed, the captain is not as kind as I am. He will torture you before he kills you." Ginyu snickered.

"Is that strong?" Goku asked.

"He's way stronger than I am." Ginyu said with a victories smirk.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Goku excitedly squealed.

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed and leaped towards Jeice. "Before he gets here! I will even the odds!" Vegeta sent a ki-wave at Jeice. The wave approached Jeice but was then hit by another ki-wave exploding in front of Jeice. "What?! Who did that?!"

"Over here you lucky troll." Itachi said standing on the field below them.

"How? How did you get here so fast captain?" Jeice asked.

"I was already on my way here when you contacted me, I didn't trust that you could finish the job." Itachi said as he looked over to Goku. 'I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before.'

"Fine I will just kill you myself then." Vegeta said while chuckling as he steeped in front of Itachi.

"Pardon?" Itachi questioned.

"You see, while you were gone. I achieved something great, something even you will fear. The legend everyone fears." Vegeta said with a confident smirk.

"…." Itachi just remained silence with a bored facial expression.

"That's right, I Vegeta. The prince of all saiyans have become a super saiya-" Vegeta said when Itachi suddenly punched him in the face. "OW! How dare you! I am a super-" Itachi punched him again. "AW! You did again! Stop it!" Vegeta got punched in the face again. "Your dead." Vegeta said then got punched in the face again.

"Oh please the day you're a super saiyan, is the day when Zarbon becomes straight." Itachi mocked.

"How dare?!" Vegeta questioned with tick marks on his forehead.

"Hey. Are you that captain guy they keep talking about?" Goku asked.

"I'm captain Itachi, yes." Itachi replied.

"Awesome! imma deck you in the schnoz!" Goku said with a smile.

"… And you are?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Goku! I'm insane! From earth!" Goku replied.

"…."

"He means saiyan." Vegeta corrected.

Itachi brought out his notepad. 'Subject named Goku, seems skilled in fighting, for some reason seems familiar, race saiyan. Conclusion a complete absolute moron.'

"What's he doing?" Goku asked.

"Do you have any techniques you like to use?" Itachi asked.

"No! wait Kakarot! Don't answer-" Vegeta said.

"Sure! There is the Kamehameha wave, kaioken, spirit bomb, solar flare." Goku said to which Itachi took note of.

"And what do these moves do?" Itachi asked.

"The Kamehameha is just a blue wave, kaioken increases my strength, spirit bomb is the energy gathered from all living things, and the solar flare is blinding like the sun." Goku said.

"You moron!" Vegeta yelled.

"What? What did I do?" Goku questioned.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Itachi said putting his notepad away.

"We are so dead." Vegeta said.

"Jeice! Ginyu!" Itachi shouted to which Jeice and Ginyu both went to his side.

""Yes sir!"" They both replied.

"Jeice take care of those two punks. Ginyu take care of the wannabe super saiyan over there. I will handle the new guy." Itachi ordered.

""Yes sir!""

"Gohan. Krillin. Get the dragon radar and head to the spaceship. I don't sense any strong power levels there." Goku said.

""Right!"" They both replied and flew off."

"Hey! They're running away!" Jeice said and was about to follow.

"Don't bother." Itachi said.

"But the dragon balls…" Jeice said.

"Don't worry, they don't work without a password." Itachi assured.

"Ha! Jokes on you they know the password!" Goku said.

"I highly doubt that." Itachi said.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"It's not that complicated, unless those two shrimps speak namakian, I'm not worried." Itachi said with a smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta asked.

"Wow, and I actually thought you were at least a little smart. Use your brain these dragon balls were made by namakiens, so if there is a password what makes you think it will be in English?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh. Oh! I and I was going to kill all of them. Dodged a bullet on that one." Vegeta said.

"Indeed. Now shall we begin?"

"Wait! I know something that might interest you." Vegeta said.

"Go on." Itachi said.

"That lizard you've been calling Lord, has told you a lie." Vegeta said.

"…"

"Our home planet was destroyed by him, he killed everyone your father and mother, my father and Kakarot's father." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Itachi widen his eyes a bit and looked down having his bangs covering his eyes.

"You see! You've been serving the very man who killed your race, our race!" Vegeta said and was shocked as he was meet by laughter from Itachi.

Itachi looked up having an evil look on his face. "I know."

"What?!" Vegeta questioned.

"I was there when it happened." Itachi replied with an evil smirk.

"Wh-What? Then how can you…?" Vegeta questioned.

"Why should care, that my useless race is gone. I saw Lord Frieza blowing up the planet by just bending his finger. Killing everyone that stood in his way, even that fool Bardock, who… wait a minute." Itachi looked at Goku and saw the resemblance between this moron and his old mentor. "Oh my God, his Bardock's son."

"Yes he is." Vegeta said.

Itachi then remembered Bardock's final word which was "Kakarot!" echoed through Itachi's mind. "I see, you look much like your father."

"My father?" Goku questioned.

"Yes. But seems you have your mother's personality, and her eyes." Itachi said.

"Why should I care?" Goku questioned with a serious look on his face.

"Heh, I guess he wouldn't care, considering he was just an infant when they died. Jeice, stay as backup in case we need it. Ginyu like I told you before take care of Vegeta." Itachi said.

"Right!" Ginyu leaped towards Vegeta and they both began throwing a series of punches at each other.

Itachi and Goku stared at each other as the wind blew around them blowing up some leaf and sand. Goku pushed his foot down on the ground and leaped towards Itachi creating a crack in the ground where he stood. Itachi also leaped towards Goku. They both had their fists raised, and then they threw a punch to which their fists connected creating massive shockwaves.

 **And that's the end!**

 **Like mentioned before we will try to update this story faster. I Michael Shadow have made a schedule for which story I will update and when. This weekend is this one, next weekend will be the specials and OVA's of DXD sharingan dragon slayer, and the weekend after that will be The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail and so on. I will try to post each of the chapters for each story on time. If I don't make it, it will most likely be because of school or some family business. Also we will try to make the next chapter a little longer.**

 **Next time: Goku vs Itachi! The act ends!**


	5. Goku vs Itachi! The act ends!

**nickclause: Thank you, his new saiyan genes just can't make him shut up.**

 **VegetaUchiha: Oh the references their everywhere!**

 **izica1: Thank you!**

 **Chapter 4: Goku vs Itachi! The act ends!**

Itachi and Goku leaped towards each other with their fists raised. They collided their fists together creating massive shockwaves. "Not bad Kakarot. For a low-level that is." Itachi mocked and delivered a kick towards Goku's face, Goku blocked the kick with his arm.

"Hiyah!" Goku kicked Itachi in the gut sending him back a little as he was clenching his gut in pain, while gasping for air. Itachi then smirked and leaped at Goku kneeing him in the chin then span around kicking Goku in the face. Itachi gathered ki-energy in his right palm and shoot a blue ki-wave at Goku. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Goku said as he ran away from the wave as it collided with the ground behind him exploding.

"Got you!" Itachi said as he leaped out from the smoke and then grabbed Goku's neck holding him in a chokehold. "Heh, pathetic." Itachi said as he strangled Goku.

'Quick Goku use your instincts!' Goku thought and then pushed Itachi's arm closer to his mouth, and then he bit him.

Something inside Itachi cracked as he let go of Goku. "AHHHH! Son of a mother-!" Itachi cursed and then he punched Goku in the face.

"Owch! What was that for?!" Goku questioned.

"You bit my fucking arm!" Itachi cursed.

"Oh well." Goku simply replied as he gathered his hands in a cup gathering blue ki-energy.

 **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!**

Goku shoot a large blue wave from his hands, directed at Itachi. Itachi smirked as his eyes suddenly went from black to red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. Itachi then dodged the wave. "So that's how it works." Itachi said as his eyes turned back into black.

'Huh? For a moment it was like his power doubled.' Goku thought. Itachi then vanished at super speed and appeared in front of Goku as they both began to throw a series of punches.

Itachi then leaped back. "How about you try that wave again?" Itachi asked.

"What? Why?" Goku questioned.

"Just do it!" Itachi replied.

"Fine I'll do the wave again. But I'm doing this for me." Goku said as he gathered his hands behind him into a cup and Itachi copied his movements.

 **Ka!**

 **Ka!**

They both chanted in unison. 'What no way?!' Goku thought widening his eyes in shock.

 **Me!**

 **Me!**

'It can't be the Kamehameha wave! It just can't!' Goku thought staring at Itachi in shock.

 **Ha!**

 **Ha!**

 **Me!**

 **Me!**

They both now had a blue orb in their hands. Then Goku saw an image of himself behind Itachi. "What the-?!" Goku questioned.

 **Ha!**

Itachi shoot the blue wave at Goku which got him back into battle mode.

 **Ha!**

Goku shoot a blue wave that collided with Itachi's. The waves pushed each other back in a power struggle. When Itachi's wave overpowered Goku's, Goku then vanished at super speed dodging the wave. Itachi then appeared above him and began to send several waves of ki-waves at Goku who jumped to the side dodging them and then Goku began sending several waves of ki at Itachi countering Itachi's attack.

Itachi then appeared behind Goku and sledgehammering him in the back. "Guess I got no choice." Goku said as he began focusing his ki. **"Kaioken!"** Red energy began to flare like a fire around Goku as he leaped at Itachi at high speed, and then he delivered a punch to his face. He then flew around Itachi heading towards him about to deliver a kick when Itachi suddenly dodged him. "Guess I've got to take it up a notch." **"Kaioken 4x!"** Goku began to flare even more and his speed was greater.

"So this is the kaioken? Interesting." Itachi said as his eyes turned red again, then back to normal. **"Kaioken!"** Itachi also let out a red flare and flew at high speed towards Goku.

"W-What?!" Goku questioned in shock. They crashed into one and other and began throwing a series of punches.

" **Kaioken 5x!"** Itachi flared up even more and then kicked Goku in the chin sending him flying up, Itachi then leaped at Goku and punched him in the gut sending him crashing down. Itachi's flared died down and so did Goku's.

"Try this!" Goku said and gathered his hands in a cup.

 **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!**

 **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!**

Both Itachi and Goku shoot out a blue wave that crashed into another power struggle. "It's useless! You can't beat me!" Itachi said.

" **Kaioken 20x!"** Goku shouted as he let out a violent flare and his Kamehameha wave increased in size and power and overpowered Itachi's and headed straight towards him.

"What!?" Itachi said as he used his hands to block it and struggled to hold it back. "Too much power!" The wave exploded in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Goku was panting while Itachi's hands were shaking his hands in pain, since his hands were covered in burn marks, as well as his armor was a little torn and had some cracks on it. "H-He overpowered me before I could react. This guy…" Itachi said and then gained a smirk. Itachi went back to the ground standing in front of Goku. "You really are just like your father."

"I'm nothing like my father! Unlike him I don't kill!" Goku replied in anger.

"Well then I guess you have a little bit of both of them." Itachi said.

"What does that mean?!" Goku questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Itachi replied.

Goku was now curious about his parents, and this man had the answers. "Tell me what you know about my parents."

"I'll tell you, after our fight that is." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Heh, sure sounds fine by me." Goku said getting in a fighting stance.

Itachi then leaped towards Goku throwing a punch that Goku caught with his hand. "Spoken like a true saiyan." Itachi said smirking, Goku then threw Itachi to the side. Itachi stopped in the air before colliding the wall. Goku then blasted several ki-orbs towards Itachi, Itachi dodged them all at super speed. They both flew towards each other and began throwing several punches and kicks, the impact of each of the blows made some shockwaves. The shockwaves made a crater beneath them that increased in size after each blow. They then bounced away from each other and sent a ki-wave at each other that collided making an explosion.

Itachi leaped towards Goku who then placed his hands on his forehead.

 **Solar Flare!**

Goku let out a blinding light, when the light died down Itachi punched Goku in the face. "How?" Goku questioned when he saw that Itachi had his eyes closed and then he opened them. "How did you do that?" Goku questioned.

"You told me all your moves, remember." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Vegeta cursed as he was fighting Ginyu.

Itachi appeared in front of Goku at high speed and delivered a powerful kick directed at his face. Goku blocked the kick with his arm and pushed Itachi back before delivering an elbow blow to Itachi's gut. Itachi coughed up a little salvia mixed with a little blood, Itachi grabbed Goku's arm and began to spin him around, and he kept spinning until he threw Goku into a mountain side. Goku leaped out from the mountain and flew towards Itachi. "How about this!" Goku said with a smirk. "One-two, Rock!" Goku stabbed Itachi in the eyes with his fingers in a scissor formation.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Itachi screamed in pain holding his hands above his eyes.

"Scissors!" Goku slammed his palm into Itachi's gut in a paper formation.

"Gagh!" Itachi grunted in pain.

"Paper!" Goku slammed his fist into Itachi's face sending him crashing into the ground.

ARGH!" Itachi shouted as he let out a large force of ki-waves that made a large crater around him. Itachi began shooting several ki-orbs out from his hands directed at Goku. Goku began to dodge and shooting his own ki-waves at the orbs. In a cloud of smoke Itachi appeared with his hands gathered together raised above his head, Itachi then delivered a sledgehammer blow to Goku's gut sending him crashing into the river.

Itachi looked down into the river waiting for Goku to get back up from the river. Itachi suddenly felt a concentration of energy in the river. "He's planning to blast me from the river." Itachi said to himself when suddenly the water parted away in a shape of a perfect circle around Goku, making it look like a small water tornado surrounding him. Itachi looked in the center and saw Goku with his hands gathered in a cup as a large blue orb was in his hands letting out a huge amount of energy. "What the?"

"Hey! Can you only copy other people's techniques?! Or do you have something that's your own?!" Goku shouted challenging Itachi to use his own moves.

"I do, but I'm afraid that if I use that I would kill you and the fight would have to end." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"Heh, sounds interesting!" Goku said with a smirk.

"Very well, you want one of my original moves? Then so be it." Itachi said extending his palm as a large orb of energy that looked like fire began to increase in size.

 **HA!**

Goku shoot the large blue wave directed at Itachi.

 **Fireball**

Itachi shoot out a wave of energy that looked like a fire. The fire wave and the Kamehameha wave collided in a power struggle. Jeice stared at the fight between the captain and the earthling saiyan, even Vegeta and Ginyu stopped fighting to stare at the power struggle between the two saiyans.

 **Kaioken 20x!**

Goku let out a red flare of fiery energy and his Kamehameha wave increased in size and began overpowering Itachi's wave of fire. "The power up thing, huh? I have something like that as well, just much more dangerous." Itachi said as his black eyes turned red with a black pinwheel.

 **Amaterasu**

Itachi's fire wave turned black and in an instant overpowered Goku's Kamehameha wave. The black fiery wave collided with Goku making a powerful explosion. "It's over."

When the smoke cleared in revealed Goku floating unconscious on the water with some black flames burning on his back. Itachi concentrated his eyes on the flames making them vanish, Itachi's eyes then turned back into black. Itachi floated down to Goku and grabbed him by the collar as he flew over to the shore dropping Goku there. 'He's Bardock's son, knowing that this beating he took, he will grow much stronger.' Itachi thought. "It's time." Itachi muttered.

Vegeta was then slammed into the ground with Ginyu landing in front of him. Ginyu then saw Itachi standing over the beaten Goku and then gained a smirk. "Well Vegeta, looks like your little friend is out for the count. You lose monkey."

"Damn it." Vegeta cursed.

Itachi looked over to Jeice. "Jeice. The time has come, execute order 66." Itachi said to the red skinned alien.

Jeice nodded. "Very good my lord." Jeice then began to power up. "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Wh-What the?" Ginyu questioned as his scouter began beeping madly. "One hundred thousand still rising, one hundred and twenty thousand still rising! Y-You're stronger than me! Why?! How?!" Ginyu questioned in shock then his scouter stopped beeping and Ginyu began to sweat. "One hundred and fifty thousand…." Jeice then vanished and appeared behind Ginyu, Jeice then slammed his fist upwards into Ginyu's back. "Gagh!" Ginyu coughed up blue blood. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Sorry Ginyu, just following orders." Jeice said with a smirk as a red wave of energy bursted out form Ginyu's gut as the wave increased in size devouring Ginyu's body. When the wave vanished and the smoke cleared Ginyu had been reduced to ashes.

Itachi then pressed a button on his scouter.

 **Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship**

Several guards stood outside of the spaceship when all of them received a message on the scouter. _"The time has come gentlemen, execute order 66."_ Itachi's voice was heard.

Half of the soldiers looked confused. "Order 66?"

"What's that?" Another soldier questioned.

While the other half. ""Very good my lord."" They all replied in unison and directed their blaster gauntlets or their palms at the other half and began blasting them.

"What the?!" A Frieza soldier questioned as he was killed by a blast.

"Traitors!" Another Frieza soldier shouted as they began blasting the traitors.

"They've betrayed Lord Frieza!" Another one shouted as also explosions from inside the ship was heard.

"What the hell I going on?" Krillin questioned as he and Gohan was hiding on a mountain top.

"They turned on each other." Gohan said when he suddenly widened his eyes in fear at what he felt. "Dad's energy is weaker."

"What?! No way! Those that mean Goku lost!?" Krillin questioned in fear.

 **Back with Itachi and the others**

Itachi looked down on the unconscious Goku and saw that he was still breathing. "Looks like I was both right and wrong. The battle is over, but you're still alive." Itachi said to the unconscious Goku.

"What's going on here?" Vegeta questioned with a confused expression.

"I'll tell you later, for now let's get back to the ship." Itachi said as he lifted Goku over his shoulder. And flew towards the direction of Frieza's ship.

"You coming or what mate?" Jeice said as he flew after Itachi.

"Well, things just got interesting." Vegeta said with a chuckle and flew after them.

Itachi flew at high speed while Goku muttered. "No Chichi… not the whip, not the whip." Goku cried in his sleep.

"I don't even want to know." Itachi said as he kept flying with Jeice and Vegeta following behind him. They kept flying until Itachi spotted two small people hiding on a mountain top. Itachi then flew down towards them.

Gohan spotted Itachi and gained wide eyes and began sweating out of fear. "Um, Krillin…"

"Hush Gohan, I'm trying to find a strategy on how to steal the dragon balls." Krillin said.

"Yeah, but Krillin…" Gohan said but still shaking in fear.

"Gohan. I'm trying to find a strategy before that idiot of a captain comes and makes things worse!" Krillin said not knowing what was behind him.

"Um, Krillin captain Itachi is…." Gohan said trying to warn the bald monk.

"Is a dumbass I know, I mean Goku is probably just suppressing his power since he's already won." Krillin said not seeing that Itachi's face was now leaned close to his.

"Yo." Itachi said gaining the bald monks attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin screamed in horror.

"Shut up." Itachi ordered.

"Yes sir!" Krillin responded.

"D-Daddy…." Gohan said as tears formed in his eyes seeing his father hanging over Itachi's shoulder.

"He's still alive." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Gohan questioned with a confused look.

"Let's get him to the healing chamber at the ship." Itachi said as he flew down towards the ship with Jeice and Vegeta following him.

"Wh-What are we going to do Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"Well, for now I guess we have no choice but to follow him." Krillin replied as they both flew down after them.

They all landed on top of the ship with several guards standing in two lines both across from one another in salute mode. Itachi and the others walked down the middle of the line as they went for the top hatch and leaped down inside. They went into the recovery room. Jeice went up to one of the healing pods and pressed a few buttons opening the hatch. Itachi placed Goku in the pod and closed the hatch. "Activate the healing process." Itachi said to Jeice. Jeice pressed a few buttons as a breathing mask was placed on Goku's face and water began filling the pod.

Vegeta looked a little annoyed and then in a shout. "Okay, what's going on here!? Why are you helping us and nor Frieza!? And why where does soldiers greeting us!?"

"Did you really think I was going to stay loyal to that-" Itachi said as he took of his scouter that said transmission to Lord Frieza. "oversized feminine damn lizard!" Itachi said as he crushed his scouter with Jeice doing the same thing.

In the horizon you could hear the scream of the evil emperor. "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Ah perfect." Itachi commented on the scream from the horizon. "Anyway, I gathered a few soldiers that didn't exactly support Frieza and his ways. So I gathered them into a little revolution. As for why. Did you really think I was going to work for the man who destroyed my home and my race, and ordered for my parents to be killed?" Itachi said.

"So you were on our side the whole time?" Krillin asked.

"No, I was going to kill you. The only reason I'm helping you now is because of him." Itachi said pointing at the pod that contained Goku.

"What does that mean?" Vegeta questioned.

"I was waiting for the right time when I would have the power needed to put an end to that tyrant for good. And with his help I can." Itachi replied.

"Okay then. One more question, why is he so strong now!?" Vegeta questioned pointing at Jeice.

"The captain and I became best mates, and he offered to train me when he became the new captain and I said yes." Jeice replied.

"First, he means the Space Australian word for friend. Second, I basically saw his potential and decided to help him reach it." Itachi commented.

"Why put your fate in Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"I told you he is powerful enough to help me stop Frieza. Also I have fate in him because he's the son of Bardock, my mentor." Itachi replied.

"What's so special about Bardock anyway?" Vegeta said.

"First of all, Bardock was way stronger than your father by the end of planet Vegeta. And second of all, he was the only one trying to stop Frieza from destroying the planet, alone he fazed of against Frieza's entire army as well as that lizard himself." Itachi said.

"What this clowns father alone fazed of against Frieza and his army!?" Vegeta questioned.

"Even from the spaceship I still heard his final word." Itachi said as he placed his hand on the pod as he looked at the unconscious Goku. "That word was; Kakarot." Itachi said as the others looked at Goku. "He put his fate into his own son to avenge our fallen race. To avenge everyone that was ever killed in Frieza's name."

"So, you knew my grandparents?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes, my parents were both a part of your grandfather's squad. They were also very good friends." Itachi replied.

"Then what was that about you not giving a damn about Frieza destroying our race?" Vegeta asked.

"Freiza was listening on the scouter, plus Ginyu Frieza's lap dog was there. I had to act the part. But when Goku here showed me his strength and potential I knew the time was right." Itachi replied he then looked towards Gohan and Krillin. "The Dragon Balls, do you know anyone who speaks namekian?"

"Well there is Dende, but why do you need to know?" Gohan asked.

"Like I have said before, since these Dragon Balls are made by namekians they most likely respond to their native language. In fact, when Frieza tried he failed, so he went after the last nameks to get the password." Itachi replied.

"T-That makes sense." Gohan said.

"Anyway, what does this Dende look like?" Itachi asked.

"Well he looks like most namekians only that he's a child." Krillin replied.

"I think I sense him coming this way. But Frieza is not too far behind." Itachi said as he instantly flew off.

"Do you think he went to get Dende?" Krillin questioned.

"I think so." Gohan replied.

"Yeah that's nice and everything, hey snowwhite! Where are the Dragon Balls!?" Vegeta shouted to Jeice.

"Better watch that mouth of yours before I shut I for ya!" Jeice threatened.

"What was that punk!?" Vegeta questioned with a vain popping on his forehead.

"I told ya to shut your mouth for I shut I for ya!" Jeice shouted back at the prince.

"Do you wanna die, cause I can arrange that!" Vegeta shouted.

"Your funeral!" Jeice shouted.

"No, it will be yours!" Vegeta shouted.

"Um, guys can we just chill…" Krillin tried to calm them down.

""Shut up!"" The two of them shouted in unison.

Meanwhile Itachi was flying at high speed towards the small source of energy. Eventually he saw a little green kid with horns and pointy ears wearing a white robe with a red vest. Itachi appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm. "Got you!" Itachi said before he flew with Dende at high speed towards the ship.

"Y-Your one of Frieza's goons!" Dende shouted in horror.

"Former. I'm here to help, don't worry I want Frieza dead as much as anyone." Itachi said concentrating on reaching the ship before Frieza get's back. "Look kid, your friends Gohan and Krillin need your help with the Dragon Balls:"

"What makes you think I can help?" Dende questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me. If you didn't know the password, you wouldn't have risked your life getting to them." Itachi replied. "Look I know Frieza and his men have done terrible things to your family and friends. Trust me I know what it's like."

"How do I not know you're just saying that?" Dende questioned.

"My race worked for Frieza and did everything he wanted them to do. Even my parents, but one day he decided to take us out before we maybe one day took him out. My parents were sent on a mission, they got ambushed by Frieza's henchmen. They killed them, he lied to me and told me they were killed by the people of the planet. What's even worse I witnessed without him even knowing that he destroyed my home planet. And now I want payback, not just for my race. But every single person killed by him or in his name. Including your race." Itachi replied.

"…Fine, take me to the Dragon Balls." Dende gave in.

"Good kid." Itachi simply said and kept flying towards the spaceship.

When they arrived at the ship Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Jeice and several of the soldiers were standing outside with all the seven Dragon Balls. Gohan and Krillin was now even wearing battle armor. Gohan's were white with yellow shoulder pads, he was wearing a blue under suit, he had white gloves and boots. While as Krillin had a black armor with yellow shoulder pads, he had a black under suit with short sleeves and shorts, he also had white gloves and boots. Itachi landed with Dende who instantly ran over to Gohan and Krillin. "Gohan! Krillin!" Dende leaped to them in a hug.

"Sir why did you bring a namekian?" A soldier asked.

"To get the password for the Dragon Balls so that we can stop Frieza from getting immortality." Itachi replied.

"Um, sir…how are you going to beat Frieza?" Another soldier questioned.

"Yeah, we sided with you since you promised you would stop Frieza." Another soldier said.

"Look we will take Frieza down for good, we just need to stay calm. Trust me we have enough power to take him down. Well as soon as I make my wish." Itachi assured his army.

"Now hang who says you get the wishes?" Vegeta asked.

"Easy I'll kill you if you try anything. Because I need that guy in the healing tank, not you." Itachi replied.

"Why you son of a-" Vegeta said with several tick marks on his forehead.

"Anyway call upon the dragon." Itachi ordered the little green namekian.

"Fine." Dende said and began chanting something in namekian as the Dragon Balls began to glow and the skies turned dark. Suddenly out from the Dragon Balls bursted out a large green dragon with a very muscular body.

"He's huge way bigger than on Earth! And he looks different too." Krillin said staring like most of the people at the dragon in awe.

"Th-That's Shenlong?" Gohan questioned.

"He's called Porunga here. The God of dreams. I've never seen him before either." Dende said.

"Whatever he's called hurry up with the wishes." Itachi said as he was sensing that Frieza was approaching.

" **I am the eternal dragon. State your wish. I shall grant any three wishes within my power."** The Dragon said.

"There really is three wishes!" Krillin cheered with joy.

"Okay, now make yours and hurry it up." Itachi ordered.

"Right! F-First please bring the people who were killed by the saiyans on Earth back to life!" Krillin said as Dende translated it on Namekian.

" **That I cannot do. Only one being at a time can be restored to life."**

"What?!" Krillin questioned.

"Oh, no." Gohan said.

"Damn we can only bring three of them back!" Krillin cursed.

"Which one should we pick?" Gohan questioned.

"Tell me, you had Dragon Balls on Earth, right? What happened to them?" Itachi asked.

"Well Vegeta's friend killed the guy who made them so they vanished." Krillin replied.

"Then why not just bring him back that way you would get your Dragon Balls back." Itachi said.

"H-Hey yeah! Then we can use the Dragon Balls on Earth for that wish to bring everyone else back!" Krillin said with his hope regained.

Suddenly. _"Just what I had in mind myself."_ A voice was heard.

"That voice, it's Piccolo!" Gohan said and began to look around.

" _I'm talking with you telepathically thanks to King Kai. Do what that guy said use the first wish to wish me back and the second one to wish me to Namek, I want to revenge for what Frieza did to my people."_ Piccolo said.

"If that's the case why not just use the first wish to wish you back to life where we are?" Itachi asked. "That way we would still have two more wishes."

"That's a great idea! Dende tell the dragon to bring Piccolo back to life here on Namek!" Krillin said.

"Right!" Dende said and began speaking namekian again.

" **It shall be done."** The dragon said as his eyes glowed red. Gohan began to look around as well as the others but nothing happened.

"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan questioned.

"Didn't it work?" Krillin questioned.

"No, he's on Namek." Dende replied.

"But why isn't he here?" Krillin questioned.

"You need to be more specific about the wishes. He could be anywhere on Namek." Dende replied.

"No way!" Krillin shouted.

"I told you to bring him back where we are." Itachi said.

"But we're on Namek." Krillin argued.

"I meant exactly where we are!" Itachi shouted back.

"Oh crap." Krillin muttered.

" **State your second wish."**

"Kid it's time for my wish." Itachi said and walked up to Dende.

"What do you want?" Dende asked.

"I wish for…..eternal mangekyou sharingan." Itachi replied. And Dende began translating.

"Eternal what now?" Krillin questioned as the others looked just as confused.

" **It shall be done."** The dragon said as his eyes again glowed red. Itachi's eyes then turned red with three black tomoes in it and a black dot in the center, as they morphed into a black pinwheel, then a red dot in the center of the pinwheel began to turn into a red flower. Itachi's eyes were now red with a black pinwheel that had a red flower in the center. And suddenly his power increased.

"His power…it's huge…" Krillin said while shaking.

"N-No way…what the hell did he wish for?" Vegeta questioned.

Itachi's eyes returned back into normal. "Thank you."

" **State your final wish."**

"I'll tell you what the final wish is…make me immortal!" Vegeta said as he held Krillin by the throat with his palm directed at his face. "Or the bald one dies."

"Don't listen to him." Itachi said.

"Oh you better, or the bald one is without a head!" Vegeta threatened.

Itachi sent a look at Vegeta now with his eyes red with three black tomoes and a red dot in the center. Suddenly Vegeta froze and let go of Krillin. "See no problem."

"I….can't….move…" Vegeta muttered.

"Use the final wish to heal Goku now. We're going to need him." Itachi said to Gohan and Dende.

"Dende you heard him." Gohan said.

"Right." Dende then began to speak in namekian when suddenly. The dragons glow vanished and the skies returned to normal, and the Dragon Balls fell to the ground now having turned to stone.

Vegeta now able to move looked at the Dragon Balls in confusion. "What happened? Where is the dragon? Why aren't the skies dark anymore? Why did they turn to stone?!"

"It's Guru, he's dead. He was the one who created the Dragon Balls." Dende replied.

"So your telling me! I won't get my wish just because some old guy is dead?! What about my immortality?!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm sorry." Dende simply replied.

Vegeta then turned towards Itachi. "You! You cheated me out of it! You're going to! Going to…." Vegeta said as he began to shake a little. All the others looked in the direction where Vegeta was looking and all of the soldiers turned pale and began to shake, Jeice began to sweat, Krillin and Gohan began to shake a little. While as Itachi remained calm.

"Frieza!" Krillin shouted in horror as Frieza looked down on them with hatred boiling through his veins.

"Now look at what you've done. You've ruined my dream of immortality. And my very right hand man has betrayed me along with Jeice and half of my forces. And now the Dragon Balls are worthless… I never thought I would see the day." Frieza said as he landed in front of them. "The day I would be made such a fool of. Curse you all." Frieza said as he gained an angry expression. "You despicable maggots! I'll torture you to death inch by bloody inch!" Frieza shouted in pure rage.

Vegeta gained a smirk. "Heh, if you think I can be beaten so easily think again!"

Frieza then gained an amused grin and let out a chuckle. "Of all the things to say… Have you forgotten who I am? Let me remind you! All of you!" Frieza shouted and began powering up.

Vegeta began to sweat a little along with Jeice. While the soldiers began shaking in fear. Gohan and Krillin began also to shake in fear. "Oh m-m-my…" Gohan stuttered.

"I…never…even imagined…" Krillin said as he was shaking in fear.

Itachi remained unfazed. "Like this will be a problem."

"Heh, do you think some ants like you could beat a dinosaur?" Frieza questioned with an amused smirk.

"Why don't you try me. You big, oversized, feminine, lizard!" Itachi challenged.

"You die now! You insolent worm!" Frieza shouted and charged at Itachi. Itachi blocked Frieza's punch and began powering up and activating his red eyes with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. Frieza's scouter began to peep madly as it reached a number. "W-What?!" Frieza questioned as his scouter broke. Itachi then punched Frieza into a mountain side.

"Now it begins. Your final moment." Itachi said in a cold dark tone. As Frieza stared at him with pure rage.

 **And we will stop here.**

 **So we apologize for the late chapter but we had some writers block. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and we would like to know what you think of it in the reviews.**

 **A thing we should explain is that Itachi still has his original powers, he can still perform jutsu's however since ki so much more powerful he doesn't see the need to use it anymore. He most likely only use it as a combo with his ki like fireball and ki-wave, but most likely he would still use illusions.**

 **Now some of you are probably wondering why we spared Jeice, well we I in particular always wanted there to be another member of a different alien race to be a part of the Z-fighters. And I thought Jeice would be a good option, he looks human the only thing that doesn't look human on him is his red skin, plus he's my fav member of the ginyu force.**

 **Also we would like to explain Itachi's powerlevel.**

 **Itachi base form: 250 000**

 **Itachi with sharingan: 500 000**

 **Itachi with MS/EMS: 5 million**

 **Anyway leave a review!**

 **Next time: Itachi vs Frieza! The terror known as Frieza!**

 **-Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lazymanjones96: Thank you.**

 **DragonNOOB: Oh, he will be soooooo OP'd.**

 **Harambe: Thank you, it just came to me one day.**

 **Darth Kahn: LOL.**

 **Itachi x Launch: Itachi will be paired up with android 18. We did consider Launch for a short time but in the end we decided on 18.**

 **VegetaUchiha: LOL.**

 **Marc1345: I assume you meant android 18 since there is no such thing as android 7 in DBZ, but yeah we will pair Itachi up with android 18.**

 **longbowchris50: She will not be forgotten.**

 **Yamifoxfire: Thank you.**

 **bloodredmoon22: Your welcome!**

 **Chapter 5: Itachi vs Frieza! The terror known as Frieza!**

"Now it begins. Your final moment" Itachi said in a cold dark tone, as Frieza stared at him in pure rage. "What is it Frieza? Surprised?" Itachi asked.

"I knew I should have killed you when I first meet you! You damn monkey!" Frieza shouted clenching his fist.

"Really? Wow that's original. Same insult for over 50 years Frieza. Oh by the way, 1672." Itachi commented.

"Shut up you damn imbecile!" Frieza shouted.

"594." Itachi said with a smirk.

"W-Wait, are you counting my insults? That's my hobby!" Frieza shouted.

"I know." Itachi chuckled.

"You motherfucker!" Frieza shouted as he launched himself towards Itachi.

"602." Itachi said and launched himself towards Frieza.

Itachi caught Frieza's fist causing shockwaves to erupt around them as a crater formed underneath them.

Everyone looking at the fight stared in awe at the power displayed by the sayian warrior. Vegeta however was the one most impacted by the display.

'W-What power. I knew he was powerful, but this is just ridiculous! He is matching Frieza blow for blow, I think that he overpowers him a bit! How did he get such power? I am the prince of all sayians for god's sake! That power should be mine!' Vegeta thought.

Itachi and Frieza were locked in a power struggle, they were evenly matched as Frieza began to slightly over power Itachi. Itachi then flared in a red flame.

 **Kaioken!**

Itachi then quickly began to overpower Frieza bending his hands backwards. Frieza released a small yelp of pain as they broke out of the power struggle as they both leaped back. "Now!" Itachi shouted as all of the guards flew up above Frieza and proceeded to blast him with energy waves.

A lot of smoke rose from the spot where Frieza stood. "Did we get him?" A soldier questioned. When suddenly a thin beam slightly cut his face. The smoke cleared as Frieza stood there unharmed while smirking pointing his finger towards the guards. The guards began to shake and sweat in fear.

Frieza was then blasted from the side by a blue beam, he looked over with a bruise on his cheek and spotted Itachi. "You're opponent is-"

"Me!" Vegeta shouts and leaps at Frieza punching him in the cheek, as Frieza was sent back a little and then he looked back at Vegeta.

"Was that supposed to hurt-?"

"Oh, wait! Let me guess… Monkey." Itachi interrupted Frieza.

"Argh!" Frieza screamed and blasted several beams from his finger tip towards Itachi. Itachi stood there emotionless as he slapped them all to the side.

"Huh, it tickled." Itachi mocked.

"If anyone is going to defeat him, it's going to be me! The prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta shouted.

"Are you an idiot?" Itachi questioned.

"How dare you?!" Vegeta shouted.

"You can't even damage him, what makes you think you can beat him?" Itachi questioned.

"Because I have achieved the legend. The legend that he fears." Vegeta said pointing at Frieza. "I am a super Saiyan!" Vegeta declared.

Both Frieza and Itachi stop and look at Vegeta. Frieza began to chuckle. "Oh, please if any of you monkeys are a super Saiyan it's him." Frieza said pointing at Itachi.

"Did he hit your head to hard Frieza? Because in case you forgot I am the Prince of all saiyans! If anyone has achieved the legend then it is me, and not some third-rate warrior!" Vegeta said.

"Then why is he better than you in every single way?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta gained a tick mark and turned to face Krillin to which said person shrinked slightly. Vegeta was about to open his mouth when another voice was heard.

"He has a point you know." Gohan added.

Vegeta at this point was going red with rage. One more remark and he was seriously going to murder someone.

"If I recall correctly he beat you at that tournament when you were children" Jeice said. Just as Vegeta was about to blow he added. "And he was born stronger to."

"That's it!" Vegeta shouted as he launched an energy wave at a whole squadron of Itachi's goons, instantly killing them.

"Hey! They were working for us!" Jeice said.

"Do you think I give a damn? You god damn red faced mop!" Vegeta insulted.

"What was that you damn lucky troll!" Jeice retorted.

"A what now?" Vegeta asked.

At that point Jeice put his hand in a pocket and pulled out a small figurine of a troll with Vegeta's hair.

"See? Just like you. Short, stupid looking, with even more stupid looking hair!" Jeice explained.

"Why you son of a-"

Back with Frieza and Itachi. Both were staring at the bickering Vegeta and Jeice when Itachi saw that Frieza was distracted. He launched himself with Frieza not noticing Itachi's fist until it contacted with his face. Frieza was launched across the battlefield until he used his ki to abruptly stop in midair and launch a ki blast over at Itachi. Itachi returned the favor by launching his own energy ball which connected with Frieza's making a small shockwave. A bright light and smoke were the aftermath of the collision. Itachi did not stop for a second as he emerged from the smoke right in front of Frieza ramming him straight in the stomach with his knee. He then put both his hands together interlocking them and jack hammering Frieza in the head straight into a nearby mountain. Without stopping Itachi charged a new attack and shot it straight at Frieza.

 **Wind Shredder!**

Itachi yelled while throwing an almost transparent ball of energy at Frieza. The ball of energy expanded on impact into a huge dome of wind, shredding everything inside and decimating the entire mountain where Frieza landed. As the smoke from the attack parted Frieza emerged with his armor completely off and destroyed. Cuts and scratches all over his body, but the biggest difference was the sizeable piece of Frieza's tail missing from his body.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Frieza shouted when suddenly Vegeta appeared and slammed his fist into Frieza's cheek.

"I've had enough of being ignored! I will show you the true power of the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta shouted as he began powering up to his maximum. He then leaped at Frieza delivering an upward punch to his gut making him cough up some saliva, Vegeta then roundhouse kicked him across the face sending him into a mountain. Frieza got out from the rubble and then looked at Vegeta with a slight surprised expression.

"I'll admit you've grown stronger." Frieza said with a chuckle.

"Transform Frieza! Go on show us your true power!" Vegeta challenged.

"I am surprised that you found out, how did you find out?" Frieza asked.

"You can thank Zarbon for that." Vegeta replied.

"Tr-Transform?! He can transform?!" Gohan questioned in fear, an expression that was shared by Krillin and the rest of Itachi's goons.

Itachi instantly went over to Vegeta and hit him on the head. "You idiot!" Itachi shouted.

"What was that for?!" Vegeta shouted.

"I was planning to kill him as he is now! Do you have any idea on how powerful he gets when he transforms?!" Itachi shouted at Vegeta now pushing their foreheads up against one and other in rage.

"You were planning to kill him as he is now?! Where is your Saiyan pride?!" Vegeta shouted as neither of them noticed that Frieza grew tremendously in size, and that he got way more muscular.

"Um guys…." Krillin muttered.

"I'm not fighting for my pride! I'm fighting to end his tyranny!" Itachi shouted.

"If you are a saiyan you should get excited by the thought of the challenge!" Vegeta shouted, as Frieza's horns then pointed upwards as most of Itachi's goons' scouters blew up at the increase in power as the rest were too afraid to even turn on their scouters and check..

"Guys!" Krillin shouted.

""What?!"" Itachi and Vegeta shouted in unison as they looked at Krillin who was pointing in Frieza's direction. The two saiyans turned around when suddenly a fist slammed into Itachi's face sending him flying through a mountain, then through another mountain, and through another mountain, then he crashed into another making a crater in it.

"Bitch…" Itachi muttered.

Vegeta, Jeice, Gohan and Krillin along with the goons began to shake in fear. "I-I never…realized…" Vegeta muttered.

"The captain wasn't joking…" Jeice muttered.

"Oh no…" Krillin said in fear.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Gohan asked.

With Itachi. 'Damn, if I hadn't held back I won't this much damaged…' Itachi thought as he fell down from the side of the mountain and into the lake. He suddenly felt something drag him out of the water. He felt as he was placed on land, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Dende healing him. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Healing you, if they're going to fight that monster they need you're help." Dende replied as Itachi felt him regain his strength and gaining a boost in power.

Itachi stood up and activated his sharingan.

Back with the others. "Let's see the last time I was in this form, I had a power level of… 1 million." Frieza smirked.

"Your bluffing!" Vegeta shouted.

"Am I? Am I really?" Frieza said as he lifted up his arm with his fist clenched he then opened his hand as the entire island they were on exploded.

"Not impressed! I can do that to!" Vegeta shouted as all of them even the goons managed to dodge Frieza's attack.

"Well I wasn't even trying." Frieza chuckled darkly.

 **Kaioken 2x**

Itachi appeared and elbowed Frieza in the neck, then he kicked Frieza in the chin and sent him flying upwards. Itachi then grabbed the stomp of Frieza's tail and began to spin around, then he threw Frieza into a mountain.

 **Full blast energy volley!**

Itachi blasted several ki waves at the mountain where Frieza crashed creating multiple explosions. After Itachi was done all that was seen was rubble and a large smoke cloud.

Frieza than at a very fast speed appeared in front of Itachi. He stared Itachi with rage as his body was now covered in new bruises and even some blood stains. Frieza then looked at the goons that were shaking in fear. "Are you really sure you want to work for him, instead of me?" Frieza asked as the goons backed away a little in fear. "I will give you people one last chance, either join me or you're against me." Frieza said with an evil chuckle. "To put it simple, die by him or die by me."

The goons looked at each other as they directed their blasters or hands in the direction of Itachi, Jeice, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. "Is this finale answer?" Itachi questioned to which they simply grunted. "Very well then." Itachi said and vanished from where he stood. Suddenly all the goons got caught in some sort of black flame.

"What is this!" One of the goons screamed in agony.

"It's hot! It's burning!" A goon screamed. Several of them flew into the lake but the flames would not stop burning.

"Water doesn't work! What's happening!? Help us!"

Everyone besides Jeice stared in shock as they spotted Itachi hovering above them with his new eternal mangekyou sharingan activated. Itachi suddenly directed his gaze at Frieza. Frieza quickly flew away as a wave of black flames approached him. Itachi's eyes followed after Frieza and so did the black flame.

"What is this?!" Frieza questioned as he turned around and extended his palm sending a blast wave towards the flames. The black flames and Frieza's energy blast locked into a power struggle. Suddenly the flames began burning through Frieza's energy blast. Frieza quickly vanished. Itachi then spotted Frieza and the flames went in that direction. Frieza looked at Itachi and then he let out a little chuckle. "I see, when your eyes follow me the flames do the same thing." Frieza then used his super speed to vanish from one place to the next.

Itachi could feel his energy but his eyes couldn't keep up with Frieza's speed. Frieza then appeared in front of him with a grin on his face. Suddenly Frieza vanished and Itachi saw the black flames coming towards him. Itachi instantly used his eyes to absorb the flames and making them vanish. "It was worth a shot."

"I'll admit I'm surprised." Frieza said as he saw the dead goons slowly burning away in the black flames, the flames kept burning despite some of the goons laying in the lake the flames didn't put out. "An impressive ability indeed, seems like they don't stop burning unless you want them to." Frieza said then looked at Jeice. "Say Jeice how about you come back to my side? With Itachi and Ginyu gone I will need someone strong by my side. How about this, I will even make you supreme commander of the Frieza force."

"Sorry, but I'm loyal to the captain he's my best mate after all." Jeice said.

"Suit yourself." Frieza shrugged his shoulders then looked at our heroes. "Let's see who should I destroy first?" Frieza asked himself as his eyes locked on Krillin. "I choose you!" Frieza flew towards Krillin and then stabbed him with his horn.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted in horror.

"This…is…the worst….pain!" Krillin cried.

"Oh, really. Sure it isn't worse then this! Or this! Or this!" Frieza said as he swung his head around increasing the pain in Krillin's chest. Then Frieza swung his head to the side as Krillin fell down into the lake.

"Krillin!" Gohan flew towards the lake but Frieza got in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Move… Move!" Gohan shouted and punched Frieza in the gut making the tyrant cough in pain as Gohan then threw a series of punches until he kicked him across the face sending him into the lake. "Die!" Gohan then blasted him with a series of energy blasts.

When the smoke cleared in revealed Frieza standing there with a few bruises. "Hm, that happened." Frieza said then charged at Gohan suddenly a red energy blast hit him on the side. Frieza then looked towards the source and saw Jeice with several large red energy orbs floating around him.

 **Crusher Volcano!**

Jeice blasted Frieza with the orbs then formed some energy in his hand and threw it at Frieza creating a large explosion, as the red smoke from Jeice's attack was covering the area where Frieza stood. When the smoke cleared it showed Frieza who was gritting his teeth in rage as well as having thick marks on his head.

"You dare attack me?" Frieza asked with a dark tone.

"Yeah, what you're going to do about it?!" Jeice replied.

"Why you…" Frieza grunted as he sent a wave of energy at Jeice. Itachi then appeared and quickly slapped the wave to the side like it was nothing. "What?!" Frieza questioned as Itachi's eternal mangekyou sharingan turned back into normal sharingan.

Frieza charges at Itachi when suddenly a disc shaped energy wave came flying towards him. Frieza front flipped to dodge it but a piece of his already severed tail was cut off. "You?! But how?!" Frieza looked towards the source and spotted Krillin.

'Now's my chance.' Itachi thought and vanished from where he stood.

 **Kaioken 4x**

Itachi appeared above Frieza as he let out a red flare around him, he then elbowed Frieza on the top of the head sending Frieza into the lake. Itachi then extended his palm.

 **Water Dragon!**

A wave of energy that looked like a dragon made out of water crashed into the lake making an explosion.

Suddenly Frieza flew out from the lake like a rocket. "Curse you!" He shouted in rage. Itachi flew towards him as they began throwing a series of punches and kicks at each other. And for each blow small shockwaves were sent around them. Then Frieza punched Itachi in the cheek and Itachi kicked Frieza in the cheek. They both leaped back as they both had a trail of blood coming from their mouths.

"Oh!" Krillin uttered as he sensed a powerful energy signature close by.

"Somethings coming!" Vegeta said, as suddenly in a flash a namekian appeared. Like all namekians all his skin was green, he had pointy ears, and he wore a white turban over his head, he had a dark purple gi with a red belt wrapped around his waist, he wore a white cape with shoulder pads.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry for the wait." Piccolo said as he stared coldly at Frieza.

"Yeah! We were waiting for you, Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"So this is Frieza… He does look formidable." Piccolo said.

"Oh a new namekian. Good I've been working on my jokes. Now stop me if you've heard this one. How many namekians does it take to-" Frieza said when suddenly Piccolo slammed him into a mountain side.

"Just one." Piccolo said with an emotionless expression.

"Why you…!" Frieza shoot a wave of energy at the namekian who simply slapped it to the side. "He bounced it back!" Fieza said in shook when suddenly Piccolo extended his palm at the tyrant sending a large wide wave of energy. Frieza quickly placed his arms in an x-formation to block the blast. When it collided with him it exploded leaving a huge dark smoke cloud, when the cloud of smoke cleared it showed Frieza who had several bruises on him. Frieza gritted his teeth in rage. "C-Curse you…!" Frieza growled in anger with thick marks on his head.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'll deal with him." Piccolo said looking at Itachi who stood next to Jeice.

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders. "As long as he dies, I couldn't care less on who kills him." Itachi said.

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin stared at Piccolo in awe. "He's… He's as good as Frieza…!" Krillin said.

"No he's not… He's even better." Vegeta said in rage of jealousy at the namekian.

"Wow! I didn't know Piccolo was this strong!" Gohan cheered.

Frieza then hovered down to Piccolo. Frieza grinned as he began to power up. He then elbowed Frieza in the cheek and then slammed his face down to the ground. Frieza was about to punch Piccolo but Piccolo dodged pushing himself off the ground and into the air. Frieza quickly followed after him, he appeared above Piccolo and then sledgehammered him sending Piccolo crashing down into the ground. Frieza chuckled as Gohan and Krillin began shaking a little in fear.

Piccolo pushed some of the rubble off him, his clothes were slightly torn and he had a few bruises and some bloodstains. Frieza landed on the top of rock. "Sorry but you were so good I couldn't resist teaching you a lesson." Frieza said as he chuckled darkly. "But the game is over."

Piccolo stood up and spitted out some blood, he then took of his cape and threw it to the side, then he took of his turban and threw it to the side. Frieza looked in confusion as Piccolo cracked his knuckles and bent his head to the side making crack noises. "Good idea. I'll get serious too." Piccolo said with a grin.

"What?!" Frieza questioned. "You mean to tell me you were holding back?"

"You'll soon find out. Now feel the pain of the countless namekians you've killed!" Piccolo declared.

"If that's all he has, his fighting a losing battle." Itachi commented.

"What do you mean?!" Krillin questioned.

Frieza simply chuckled darkly as he smirked. "I see I've given you the wrong idea! Did you think that would bother me?!"

"What?!" Piccolo questioned.

"You don't know about my transformations, do you?" Frieza asked.

"Transform?" Piccolo questioned.

"Wait?! Does this mean?!" Krillin questioned in fear.

"He still has two transformations left." Itachi replied.

Frieza chuckled darkly. "That's right, and for every time I transform my power increases hugely. Now do you understand?"

"You mean?!" Piccolo questioned showing signs of fear.

"I'll show you! You should feel honored! You are the first one to ever see this besides from members of my own family!" Frieza declared. "Here is my second transformation!" Frieza said as he grew some spikes on his back one on each of his shoulder blades and one lower on the center of his back. His shoulders then widened into shoulder pads, his head grew longer. "Sorry to keep you waiting… Now then shall we begin the second round?"

"You're… a monster!" Piccolo growled.

"H-He didn't change that much…" Krillin said.

"Fool! Can't you feel his power! He's never been like this before! Even he damages the nameikan gave him…" Vegeta said.

"Oh no… It's gone he's healed…" Gohan said.

"So you have become lighter without your heavy clothes? That must mean that you've become quicker on your feet also. You seem to be quite confident. Let me see…" Frieza said as he leaped towards Piccolo who quickly flew away like a rocket.

"You may have the power, but I have speed! You'll never catch up!" Piccolo said when suddenly he stopped as Frieza was now in front of him. "I-Impossible!"

"Well, well. Long time no see." Frieza said.

Itachi just stared emotionlessly at them. "Um, captain?" Jeice said gaining Itachi's attention.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I thought you wanted to finish Frieza off as quickly as possible? Why aren't you doing anything? At your full power you've could have easily crushed him." Jeice said.

Itachi looked at his own hand. "I don't know what happened… But I can feel my Saiyan blood boiling with excitement, it's like… I can't help it. I know we should kill Frieza as quickly as possible, but…my body won't let me do it that easily." Itachi said as he clenched his fist. "Heh, guess this is some sort of curse for all Saiyans."

"Do you think you can beat him if he reaches his full power?" Jeice questioned.

"I don't know this is the first time I've even seen this form." Itachi replied as he saw Frieza send small beams at Piccolo making a hole in his leg, cutting his face, and then proceeded to bomb him with multiple beams making several holes in Piccolo's body. "Let's see if I can overcome that curse now shall we." Itachi said as he flared up in the red flame energy of the kaioken.

 **Kaioken 5x!**

Itachi flew at Frieza in high speed slamming his fist into his cheek. Itachi then kneed him in the chin then sledgehammered him in the head. "Hyaah!" Itachi sent a ki-blast at Frieza's back. "My turn." Itachi said looking at Piccolo with a smirk.

Frieza sent several thin beams at Itachi. Itachi's sharingan began spinning as everything in his eyes began to move slower, he easily dodged all of Frieza's beams. Itachi then directed his palm at Frieza sending a large ki-wave at Frieza. Frieza tried to push the wave back, but slowly Frieza got overpowered. Frieza then got hit by the wave causing a large explosion.

Frieza got up from a pile of rubble as he had several bruises on his body and blood stains. "Even in this form… Just how strong have you become my dear captain?" Frieza then smirked. "A shame and here I thought I found a loyal monkey, but turns out a monkey is still a monkey."

"It's not a matter about the lack of loyalty but the lack of respect. And I'm only loyal to people I respect." Itachi said. "Tell me, are you beginning to feel afraid? Let me guess you're probably thinking. "What if he is the Legendary Super Saiyan? Will I even stand a chance?" Is that about right?" Itachi asked as Frieza began to twitch his eyes in anger Frieza then sent a ki blast at Itachi who simply tilted his head to the side dodging it. "Guess I hit a nerve."

Piccolo then landed with Gohan next to him, Dende then walked up to Piccolo and began healing him. Both Frieza and Vegeta noticed the little green namekian healing Piccolo. "That's it!" Vegeta said and grabbed Krillin. "Quickly blast a hole through me!"

"What?!" Krillin questioned.

"I'll do it!" Jeice said and without hesitation blasted a hole through Vegeta.

"Oh… your so dead later… Now that I'm a Super Saiyan…" Vegeta said as he fell to the ground.

"Since you Saiyans are such an annoying bunch. I will show you my final form! My true form!" Frieza declared as he began to power up.

"Y-You… heal me…" A wounded Vegeta said as he walked up to Dende, Piccolo and Gohan.

"N-No…" Dende said.

"What?! You fool! Heal me or we can't defeat Frieza!" Vegeta said.

"You've killed so many of my people, there is no way I can heal someone like you!" Dende said.

"Dende, heal him." Piccolo said

"But he….!"

"I can easily deal with Vegeta but not Frieza, we need him." Piccolo said.

"Dende, please…" Gohan said as Krillin and Jeice landed.

"O-Okay…" Dende said as he began healing the Saiyan prince.

Suddenly the area around Frieza exploded from his transformation. "Wh-What happened?! Is it Frieza?!" Krillin questioned.

"He's completed his transformation." Piccolo said.

"W-We should suppress our energy and go and hide somewhere…" Krillin said.

"No, he would just destroy the planet. He has no use for it anymore." Piccolo said.

"No need hide, when you have a Super Saiyan badass on your team." Vegeta said with a confident smirk.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Frieza who had shrunken in size. All of his injures where healed even his tail had grown back out. "Th-That's Frieza's final form? He sure doesn't look very scary." Krillin said.

"A good example of why we shouldn't judge by appearances… I'd rather have faced any of the forms before this… And after all the trouble I had you go through finding the dragon balls! I…I don't think I can help you now." Piccolo said.

Frieza then lifted up his finger directing it towards the group. A beam was then blasted from the tip of his finger going past Jeice, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta and then directly hit Dende. "D-Dende!" Gohan shouted as he saw Dende's dead body in a small crater.

"I didn't even see it! It looked like there was a flash of light…and…" Piccolo said as he shook with fear.

"Now you can't come back anymore." Frieza said.

"H-He killed Dende!" Gohan said.

"Curses! He saw him heal us!" Piccolo said.

"Some transformation, your even shorter then Vegeta now." Itachi said.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. Frieza then sent another beam from his finger piercing Vegeta's chest. "Argh!"

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted.

"Vegeta no!" Krilln shouted.

""Meh."" Itachi, Jeice and Piccolo said in unison.

Frieza then vanished and appeared behind Itachi. "Now then… Do you still want to fight me?" Frieza asked.

"I don't see why not." Itachi said as his eyes turned into eternal mangekyou sharingan. "Just so you know you'll need more power then that." Itachi said as he and Frieza quickly turned to face each other colliding their elbows together creating a large shockwave. Itachi then kicked Frieza in the gut making him cough up blood.

Frieza leaped back. "You weren't kidding, I should use more power." Frieza said as his power increased.

"D-Do you think Itachi can win?" Krillin questioned.

"At the moment, he's the best chance we got." Piccolo said.

"The captain still hasn't reached his full power." Jeice said.

Itachi and Frieza leaped towards each other colliding their fists together. Frieza then swung his tail at Itachi's legs. Itachi quickly jumped then delivered a kick that Frieza blocked with his arm. Itachi and Frieza then locked eyes with one another.

 **Tsukuyomi!**

The area around them changed into black and white. "This is the end." Itachi said.

"What did you do?!" Frieza questioned as he punched Itachi who vanished like a ghost. "What the?!"

"In this world, space, time, and even matter I control it all, in this world I am God. For the next 72 hours you will feel nothing but pain." Itachi's voice was heard when suddenly Frieza felt himself wrapped up in something, he couldn't move. Suddenly several Itachi's appeared around him. They all extended their palms towards him as some flame energy charged up on their palms.

 **Amaterasu beam!**

All the Itachi's blasted him with some sort of wave of black flames causing Frieza to grunt in pain. When the smoke around Frieza cleared all the Itachi's leaped at him holding swords, then much to Frieza's shock the swords stabbed through him. "Argh!" Frieza screamed in pain. "Wh-What is this?!"

"I told you I control everything in here. Now only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." Itachi said.

"I-It's been longer then a second!" Frieza shouted.

"Like I said I control time in this world. Here I am God." Itachi stated.

"CURSE YOU!" Frieza shouted in pure rage.

Back in reality. All of the sudden Frieza fell to his knees shaking and sweating. "Y-You damn monkey! What did you do to me?!"

"What the? They just looked at each other and in the next second Frieza is on his knees?" Piccolo questioned in shock.

"What?! It only lasted 1 second?!" Frieza questioned in shock.

"I placed you in a world of illusions the moment you looked into my eyes, for you it lasted for days while in the real world it only lasted a second." Itachi said.

"You! You filthy monkey! I will destroy you!" Frieza shouted as he charged at Itachi headbutting him in the forehead sending him flying back, Frieza then appeared above him sledgehammering him into the ground, then Frieza stomped on him pushing him further into the ground before kicking him to the side.

Itachi spitted out some blood before flying like a rocket crashing into Frieza's gut making him cough up blood, Itachi then slammed Frieza into the ground.

 **Kaioken 20x!**

Itachi flared up in the red energy of kaioken then quickly kicked Frieza upwards, flying after him kicking him to the side.

 **Amaterasu beam!**

A black wave that looked like flames blasted towards Frieza, Frieza brought his hands forward and caught the beam. "Hyaah!" Frieza shouted as he pushed the beam to the side, Itachi then quickly moved his arms as the beam then directed itself back towards Frieza blasting him in the back. "Argh!" Frieza grunted in pain as a large bruise mark was now on his back. "Take this!" Frieza said directing his hand towards Itachi.

Suddenly Itachi was caught in some sort of orb of energy not able to move. Frieza then moved his arm to the side bringing the orb with Itachi crashing into a mountain reducing it to rubble. "Argh! Damn it!" Itachi cursed.

Frieza chuckled as he used his other arm to levitate the rocks from the mountain rubble. Frieza then brought all the rocks crashing into Itachi's body at high speed. "How's that monkey?"

"Argh! AAAA! Rgh! Argh!" Itachi grunted in pain for each of the rocks that hit him. Frieza then brought a large boulder up and crashed it into Itachi's body. Frieza then sent the orb crashing into the ground making a large crater. Frieza then appeared over Itachi punching him in the gut lifting him up and sending him crashing into the ground. "Argh!" Itachi coughed up blood.

Frieza darkly chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

'Seems that last kaioken pulled a strain on my body… I still have that move… but I think I'll save it for later… Oh I wished had kept my tail now.' Itachi thought. Itachi then pushed himself up from the ground kicking Frieza in the chin, Itachi then elbowed him in the gut. Itachi then placed his palm on Frieza's chest blasting him with an energy wave.

Frieza then charged at Itachi punching him in the face then in the gut. Then Frieza swung his tail hitting Itachi in the cheek. Then Frieza wrapped his tail around Itachi's neck lifting him up. "Super Saiyan, huh! A ridiculous legend made up by a bunch of filthy monkeys. I'm going to enjoy finishing what I started with planet Vegeta. To redeem this galaxy of you Saiyan ingrates. The legend will die with you and the boy." Frieza said as he proceeded to punch Itachi in the back multiple times and for each blow Itachi coughed up blood.

"Captain!" Jeice charged and blasted Frieza with a red wave of energy. But Frieza slapped it aside like it was nothing. "Ah n-no way…"

'Think… like the moron…' Itachi thought and then bit Frieza's tail.

"Argh! Son of a bitch!" Frieza cursed as he punched Itachi in the face.

Itachi looked at Frieza with a trail of blood coming from his mouth. "That's it no more holding back!" Itachi declared.

 **Susano'o!**

A large red spectral warrior appeared around Itachi. "Wh-What the?!" Frieza questioned in shock.

"Wh-What power!" Krillin said in awe.

"He…he might actually win…" Piccolo muttered in awe.

The spectral warrior then merged with Itachi's body making him let out a light red energy around him. "Let's go." Itachi said as he vanished in a flash, he then appeared behind Frieza, he grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground.

Why you…!" Frieza leaped away shooting several beams at Itachi. Itachi just slapped them all to the side as if they were nothing. Frieza then leaped towards Itachi with his fist raised. Itachi then brought his arm up, as some sort of shield was formed on it. Frieza's fist connected with the shield, when suddenly the impact of Frieza's punch was reflected back at him. "Wh-What was that?!"

"It's called the Yata mirror, any attack you throw at me will be reflected back at you." Itachi said then slammed his right fist into his left palm, a lot of energy gathered into his fist. Itachi then slowly dragged his fist away from his palm as a large spectral sword was formed. "Your time has come."

"Heh, I'm only beginning to show you my power." Frieza said as he powered up making rocks levitate around him as his energy increased. "This is the first time anyone besides members of my family has made me fight at 20% of my full power."

"H-He's not even close to his full power?!" Krillin questioned in fear.

"N-No way!" Gohan shouted in fear.

"But this is the captains max power level!" Jeice said.

"I don't care how much power you have, I can still beat you." Itachi said reading his spectral sword.

Frieza then began to laugh. "Oh, don't tell me! You're a Super Saiyan!"

"No, I'm not, but there are still ways to beat you." Itachi said with a smirk.

"I would like to see you try." Frieza said with an evil smirk.

Itachi charged at Frieza and swung the sword down at him, Frieza leaped to the side dodging the sword. Frieza then delivered a kick which Itachi blocked with the shield reflecting the impact back at Frieza. Frieza then bounced back shooting a wave of dark purple energy at Itachi. Itachi brought the shield in front of him, he then tilted the shield upwards making the wave bounce upwards. "You never learn, do you?"

"How about this!" Frieza levitated a few rocks and sent them towards Itachi. Itachi at lightning fast speed used the spectral sword to cut the rocks into pieces. Frieza then shoot another wave of ki. As the wave approached Itachi he swung the sword upwards cutting the wave in two.

'I have to end this quickly, with all the damage my body has taken I can't hold the susano'o energy up for long.' Itachi thought.

Frieza then smirked and directed his hand towards the others sending a wave of ki. Itachi quickly flew over to them, he landed in front of them and brought his shield up to face the wave of energy. "His increasing the power in the wave…!" Itachi said as he began to struggle to hold the wave of. Itachi then tilted the shield up and sending the wave upwards. 'Damn I only have enough for one more attack!' Itachi thought as the sword and the shield vanished. Itachi then extended his palms gathering all that was left of his energy. "This is my most powerfullest attack!" Itachi said.

 **Yasaka Magatama beam!**

Itachi shoot a light red beam with a whirl of magatamas swirling around the beam. Frieza then caught it with his hands. However, the moment the beam it his hands it made a large and powerful explosion. Itachi's light red energy vanished as he fell to his knees panting. When the dust cleared Frieza stood there with a surprised look on his face, as his hands were covered in bruise marks and they were shaking. "Th-That hurt… That really hurt!" Frieza screamed and charged at Itachi kicking him in the chin. He then punched him in the face and slapped him with his tail.

Itachi fell to the ground struggling to get back up. "D-Damn it…"

"I'll admit I'm surprised. You actually managed to hurt me. But now is time for this fight to come to an end." Frieza said lifting Itachi by his armor and directing his hand towards his chest ready to stab him.

Suddenly a large wind appeared and a healed Goku had arrived. He then walked up to Piccolo and the others. "Hey Piccolo! I see that they healed you with the dragon balls. Sorry I'm late. I'll take it from here." Goku said and walked towards Frieza who was still holding Itachi.

"D-Dad…" Gohan muttered.

"Is that really you…? You feel different from before…" Krillin muttered.

"Hey, are you that Freezer guy?" Goku asked.

"I am Lord Frieza, yes." Frieza said as he let go of Itachi.

"Awesome, imma deck you in the schnoz!" Goku declared with a smile.

"I'm sorry that's a new one… Who are you exactly?" Frieza asked.

"I'm-"

"He's name is Goku his a Saiyan from Earth." Itachi said.

"Right." Goku said then he spotted the dead body of Dende and Vegeta. "I see that I was too late." Goku said as he got more serious.

"Goku? That's not even a Saiyan name, then again neither is Itachi." Frieza said.

"He's real name is Kakarot… and he's the son of Bardock." Itachi said making Frieza widen his eyes in surprise as he recalled Bardocks last words before he died.

"Kakarot…" Frieza muttered as an image of Bardock replaced Goku for a short time.

"Th-That reminds me… I said I would tell you everything about your parents after our battle…" Itachi said making Goku look at him. "I will show you everything…" Itachi said as his eyes formed into eternal mangekyou sharingan.

The scenery around Goku changed as he was now on a different planet. "Where am I?"

" _These are my memories… of your parents…"_ Itachi's voice was heard.

"Your memories?" Goku questioned as he saw a young Itachi get knocked to the ground by a man, the man was none other than Goku's father Bardock.

"You've gotten far kid. You're almost as strong as I am." Bardock said with a grin. "So still want to continue training?"

"Of course!" The young Itachi replied and got into battle stance.

" _That man is your father, Bardock."_ Itachi's voice was heard.

"Enough training boys, dinner is ready!" The voice of a female was heard. Goku somehow recognized that voice it was soft, comforting, loving. Goku looked at the source and saw a thin little Saiyan woman standing there. This woman was Goku's mother, Gine. "Itachi, your parents are out so I hope you wouldn't mind having dinner with us?" Gine said with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't mind miss Gine." Itachi replied.

"Geez you and your formalities kid, start acting like a Saiyan!" Bardock said Gine then suddenly appeared and pinched Bardocks cheek.

"Don't be such a grumpy puss." Gine scolded with a pout making Bardock slightly blush.

"Don't call me that woman!" Bardock shouted with a blush.

"Either you act polite or there will be no more dinner for you mister." Gine said as he expression darkened making Bardock sweat nervously. Goku seeing this chuckled nervously.

Bardock and Itachi sat on a table as Gine placed a Saiyan feast on the table for them. "Isn't Raditz here?" Itachi asked.

"His out on a mission with the prince he won't be back for a while. And I'm leaving tomorrow with your parents." Bardock replied. They both then looked at Gine who was humming with happiness. "What's the meaning of that sound, woman?!" Bardock asked.

"I'm just looking forward to getting Kakarot back from the hospital!" Gine replied in a happy tone.

"Is that all?" Bardock questioned.

"What do you mean is that all?! Your looking forward for it too just as much, just admit it!" Gine said in a teasing tone.

"I will admit to no such thing!" Bardock denied.

" _He actually was in his own way…"_ Itachi commented in Goku's head.

"They weren't like other Saiyans, huh?" Goku asked.

" _No, your father was at first until he meet your mother from what I heard. Apparently, she used to be on his team but she always got in trouble and was too weak so your father had to save her all the time. Eventually they fell in love… there weren't many Saiyans that experienced something like that. They were one of the few."_ Itachi replied.

"That didn't stop them from sending me to a different planet so that I could conquer it." Goku said.

" _True you were assigned to kill everyone on earth. But that's not why they sent you…"_ Itachi said as the scenery changed.

It showed a damaged Bardock and Gine standing out far from the city. Bardock held a space pod as Gine held baby Kakarot. While Itachi was hiding behind a tree. "We have to get him out of here Gine. Before Frieza comes and destroys the planet." Bardock said.

"Are you sure Frieza will destroy the planet?" Gine questioned.

"That bastard sent his goons and killed my crew Gine! He wants us all dead!" Bardock replied.

"But sending him on his own…" Gine said holding little Kakarot in her arms.

"It's perfect he's already assigned to that planet anyway so they won't suspect anything. And if I'm wrong we will go and pick him up right away." Bardock said. "Come on, we have to hurry."

"Right." Gine said and gently placed the sleeping Kakarot in the pod. "Stay safe baby, if your father is wrong we will come and pick you right up. Don't worry." Gine assured her son as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't stare to much at the full moon kid, okay?" Bardock said and then smiled. "Live on no matter what."

"Goodbye. Mommy loves you." Gine said and kissed baby Kakarot's head before closing the pod and sending him off into space.

Itachi's scouter then peeped. _"Itachi, Lord Frieza has requested your presence on his ship."_

"Understood." Young Itachi said and headed back into the city.

"Th-They sent me to Earth… to save me…" Goku muttered.

" _Yes… Your father also tried to stop Frieza but…"_ Itachi said as the scenery changed now they were in space in front of a ship and behind them was a red planet. And Bardock standing in front of Frieza with Frieza's goons behind him.

"Long live Lord Frieza!" The goons cheered.

"No way you've lived long enough actually it's been to long for my taste!" Bardock shouted. "Frieza listen up! We quit all of us! Got it?! We don't work for you anymore! We're free, you can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there is one last thing!" Bardock said while gathering energy in his hand. While Frieza just sat there not caring at all while lifting up one finger showing a tiny ball of energy. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you!" He throws his hand behind his head. "Here have it!" Bardock shouted as he threw his energy ball towards Frieza. Frieza sat there not faced by Bardock's attack, he began to laugh evilly making the energy ball on his finger expand. Bardock's attack crashed with Frieza's as it got absorbed instantly. "No way!" Bardock shouted as Frieza's attack only continued to expand, he soon pointed his finger at planet Vegeta and all the soldiers gathered in front sending his supernova down upon them while laughing madly. Bardock's armor was torn to pieces. "My…son…lives…on…" Bardock said then gained a smirk. "Kakarot!" Bardock screamed as Frieza's supernova clashed into the planet destroying it in a flash.

Goku had a trail of tears coming from his eyes as he suddenly was back on Namek with everyone else around him. Goku then looked at Frieza in anger.

"Your…parents loved you… they cared about you more then you realized-" Itachi said when suddenly a thin beam pierced his chest. Itachi fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"No!" Goku shouted.

"Captain!" Jeice shouted.

"Enough of that sentimental crap." Frieza said as his finger was still pointing in Itachi's direction.

"You…!" Goku growled in anger. "Haven't you killed enough people already! The nameikans, the saiyans, Vegeta, my parents, and now Itachi!" Goku growled in anger as lightning began striking around him.

Frieza chuckled darkly. "It's not like your people were clean either, specially him." Frieza said looking at Itachi who was slowly dying.

"H-He killed my parents… our race… destroyed our planet… treated me and Vegeta like slaves… we did everything he asked for us and more… we killed countless innocent people… and every time I killed them… I always told myself that one day… I would win their revenge by killing Frieza… Please stop him…don't let all of the sacrifices that have been made… to kill him, have gone in vain..." Itachi muttered as several more beams from Frieza pierced him. Goku widen his eyes in anger as he saw the life from Itachi's eyes vanish.

"I won't let you… get away with this! I won't let you!" Goku grunted in anger as his hair went up and turned golden. Goku then exploded in a huge amount of energy. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouted as lighting struck around him, his hair was now golden and was standing upwards, his eyes had turned green, and his body let out a golden glow. He then looked at Frieza with a cold angry look. "I'll make you pay!"

 **This is the end for now!**

 **So yeah Goku turned into a Super Saiyan a lot earlier** **then he originally did. The reason for this, is because not only did he see Itachi's past on planet Vegeta but he felt his feelings as well. The feelings of sorrow and pain, increasing Goku's anger towards Frieza to the limit were he just exploded in pure rage.**

 **Anyway, tell us your thought and opinion on how this chapter went.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	7. Goku vs Frieza!

**bloodredmoon22: Thanks!**

 **DocSlendy: Yeah!**

 **nickclause: Thanks!**

 **Harambe: Why shouldn't Itachi be paired up with anyone?**

 **arckane: Itachi is not weak, he's stronger than both Vegeta and Piccolo. Besides we're still in the namek saga, it's not like he's not going to get stronger.**

 **JAKEenstein: Thanks! And yeah there is a chance for a Jeice x Launch pairing.**

 **Senpai the God: We have decided that Itachi will be paired up with 18. And yeah, we didn't want to take away the best moment in the entire dbz series so Goku became a ssj first.**

 **Chapter: Goku vs Frieza!**

"Wh-What?" Frieza stuttered with his eyes wide in surprise. "Saiyans are only supposed to transform into apes… What's going on?!"

"That's it, Frieza! Now I'm mad!" Goku let out a war cry and charged at Frieza with his fist raised, he then swung his fist into the tyrant's face sending him crashing into the mountain side. "Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Jeice, get Bulma and get back to my ship, and then get off this planet." Goku ordered not taking his eyes of Frieza.

"B-But dad what about you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, we're not just going to leave you here with him!" Krillin said.

"Go now! I'll get back to earth after you!" Goku shouted.

"But how…?" Gohan questioned staring at his father in awe.

"Don't talk back boy! Just do what you're father says!" Goku shouted.

Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Let's go, Gohan. Your father's got this."

"Y-Yeah… be careful dad…" Gohan said as he, Krillin and Piccolo began levitating.

"You coming?" Piccolo asked the last member of the Uchiha force, Jeice.

"…" Jeice walked over to Itachi's body. "Captain…" Jeice clenched his fist with a trail of tears running down from his eyes. He then lifted up Itachi's cold dead body in his arms and levitated up next to the others. "Lead the way." Jeice said as they all flew away from the scene like rockets.

"You're not getting away from me!" Frieza said pointing his finger at them when suddenly Goku appeared in front of him and grabbed Frieza's hand in a hard grip. "Ow!" Frieza yelped in pain as Goku began squeezing even harder making Frieza fall to his knees.

"You've killed so many innocent people already! You've killed my parents! Vegeta! And now Itachi! Their lives mean nothing to you! I can tell, you're not in the least bit sorry. Even now all you can think about is how to destroy me! I will make you pay for what you've done!" Goku declared as they both let out a huge amount of energy, Frieza then managed to break free from Goku's grip and jumped back.

Frieza looked at Goku in shock, how could anyone bring him to his knees like that, who is this saiyan. "Where? Where did you get this power?! Y-You… c-couldn't be…" Frieza uttered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's over! Frieza!" Goku shouted powering up in a bright golden glow. Goku charged at Frieza punching him across his cheek sending him flying, Goku flew after him and gathered his hands together above his head. When he was above Frieza he swung his arms down sledgehammering him into the ground.

The rubble around Frieza exploded as the tyrant flew up to Goku, now with a trail of purple blood coming from his lips and bruise marks on his cheek and upper body. "Awfully noble aren't you? Are you saying that saiyans never killed innocent people?"

"They paid the price for it, even took down with them saiyans like my mother who never wanted anything to do with it." Goku replied.

"Well I don't know about your mother, but your father on the other hand destroyed countless of civilizations for me, until the day came where I had no use for him or any of the other filthy monkeys. The only ones among them that where truly useful where Itachi and Vegeta. I knew Vegeta was like the others but he still had his uses so I spared him, while as Itachi was loyal unlike the others. At least, that's what I thought until even he, my right-hand man betrayed me. Such a shame really he was quite the soldier." Frieza said with an evil chuckle and a smirk.

Goku clenched his fist in anger. "He only killed them so that you wouldn't have suspected him. So that he one day may kill you, and avenge everyone he, the saiyans ever killed in your name. And since he's now gone… I will finish what he started! This is the day you die!"

Frieza chuckled. "Die? Me? Fireza? Sorry my friend, but you couldn't kill me. Even if you really were a Super Saiyan." Frieza declared to which Goku just smirked. Frieza then quickly blasted Goku with a wave of energy, Frieza kept shooting a barrage of energy waves at the Super Saiyan.

When the dark smoke cleared, it revealed Goku, uninjured, with only his clothes slightly torn. Goku looked at Frieza un-faced by the attack as Frieza looked at him in shock. Goku directed his hand towards Frieza. "I can't show you mercy anymore." Goku then sent out an invisible wave of wind that sent Frieza flying back. Frieza stopped in midair panting as he stared at Goku who had a smirk on his face.

 **Meanwhile in Otherworld**

At the check in station Itachi stood in a line filled with floating spirits, Itachi had a halo over his head as he had his arms crossed and was tapping his finger on his shoulder. "This is taking forever…"

"Oh, why do you care your dead. It's not like you're in a hurry." A man with blue skin and horns on his head, wearing a white shirt and holding a note pad said keeping the line in check.

"Hn, still I can't believe I'm stuck in line with you." Itachi said looking at the one person in front of him that was none other than Vegeta and in front of him was little green also known as Dende.

"It's not a picnic for me either!" Vegeta said with a thick mark on his forehead.

"Can you two please calm down." Dende tried to calm down the two saiyans.

"Shut up! You little brat!" Vegeta shouted.

"Whatever, once he and I get sent to hell, you won't have to worry about us anymore kid." Itachi said.

"Once we're in hell, I will kill you!" Vegeta declared.

"Heh, I wonder how hard it is to kill a dead man." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"If it weren't for you! I would be immortal right now, and rule the universe!" Vegeta said.

"Whatever, doesn't change the fact that your dead now." Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Why you son of a-" Vegeta was about to punch Itachi, but stopped when he saw a very large man sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

"Well you're going to hell." The man declared and stamped a piece of paper. The next moment a black hole opened up beneath Vegeta as he fell down while shouting something, and the hole closed. "Sorry about that um-" The man looked at some papers. "Dende, I didn't mean to judge him before you. He was just a little to troublesome."

"It's okay." The little namekian said.

"Anyway, your going to heaven so enjoy. Now, next!" The man said as Itachi stepped forward. "Hmm, let's see… You're a saiyan like the guy I just sent to hell. And you have killed several people, but you secretly planned to kill Frieza in order to avenge those people you killed in his name… Boy, you're a though one to decide."

"Just send me to hell, no matter what my intentions were, I still killed those people." Itachi said not showing any sign of emotion.

"If you say so." The man stamped another piece of paper as the black hole opened up beneath Itachi and he fell down.

The very next moment Itachi woke up in a place that looked like a park, there was a fountain with blood instead of water, spirits floating around, several large ogres with large clubs, some large metal balls with spikes laying around, and some cages that looked broken. "So you ended up here as well." Itachi turned to the side and saw Vegeta.

"Was there any doubt?" Itachi asked.

"Not really. But honestly hell isn't what I expected." Vegeta said, he then looked above his head and looked at his halo. "You would think that these halos would be replaced by horns when we ended up here."

"I expected it to be filled with flames and people getting tortured for their crimes." Itachi said.

"Same here actually. I wonder if we will meet anyone else we know?" Vegeta said and looked around, he then smirked. "Could use some target practice."

"If you look around you could maybe find Zarbon, Dodoria, and Ginyu and the rest of those idiots. And we could maybe find our own people, maybe we will meet your old man." Itachi said.

"Heh, in that case I call dibs to blast him." Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh, please. The moment you see him you will run crying into his arms." Itachi mocked.

"Oh, shut it!" Vegeta gained a thick mark.

"Hn, what's going on over there?" Itachi looked over in a direction and saw a large crystal ball and heard a lot of voices.

"Shall we go and find out?" Vegeta asked.

"Something tells me we will find someone we know over there." Itachi said as they both charged up their energy. "Let's go." Itachi flew off towards the large crystal ball.

"Don't order me around!" Vegeta flew after him.

When they arrived, they saw a large group of people gathered around the crystal ball that showed the fight between Frieza and Goku who had golden spiky hair. "Is that Goku and Frieza?"

"W-What's up with his hair?" Vegeta questioned.

"Y-You don't think that he…?" Itachi questioned.

"What?" Vegeta questioned.

"You know, became a Super Saiyan." Itachi said.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Vegeta?" Itachi looked over to the prince who looked like he was about to explode.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta shouted fuming with rage. As Vegeta's shout echoed he gained the attention of everyone looking at the crystal ball.

"It's Vegeta! And Captain Itachi!" Ginyu's voice was heard from the crowd, as he and the rest of the dead members of the Uchiha force, and Zarbon, Dodoria, the fish face Cui, and several members of the dead members from Frieza's army looked at them.

"It's their fault that we're down here!"

"Let's get them!" They all charged at the Saiyan duo.

"Looks like we will get the target practice you wanted." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

Vegeta smirked. "Looks like they want to die again."

"Question is, can they even die when their already dead?" Itachi said.

"Heh, let's find out, shall we?" Vegeta got into a fighting stance.

Itachi sighed. "Guess I have no choice." Itachi charged at his old squad. He then punched Ginyu in the gut, kneed Burter in the gut, elbowed Guldo in the gut, and elbowed Recoome in the neck. They all froze when suddenly they all fell crashing towards the ground.

Vegeta charged at the others, he appeared in front of a transformed Zarbon and placed his hand on his gut, blasting a hole in the same spot he blasted him on Namek. He then arrived above Dodoria with his leg raised up, he then delivered an axe kick to the fat pink Dodoria's head sending him crashing into the blood fountain. Cui appeared behind Vegeta with his fist raised, Vegeta quickly turned around and grabbed fish face's fist and then punched his hand through Cui's stomach.

"Did you have to be so brutal?" Itachi looked at Vegeta and blasted one of Frieza's minions with a ki-blast.

"How else are we going to find out if they can die again?" Vegeta asked with an evil grin.

A soldier then tried to punch Vegeta from behind but was then suddenly blasted by a purple ki-wave. "What the?" Itachi and Vegeta looked in the direction of the blast and spotted King Vegeta and the entire Saiyan army.

"It's good to see you my son." King Vegeta said with a smirk.

"F-Father?" Vegeta questioned.

"Now… Let's get our revenge, my fellow proud Saiyans!" King Vegeta declared as they all charged at Frieza's soldiers.

"How's it going, my little tike." Itachi looked behind him and saw his mother Fasha and his Father Tora.

"We saw your fight with Frieza, you've become so strong son." Tora said with a proud grin.

"There's no way he's your spawn Tora." Bardock appeared next to his best friend.

"Will you shut up about that!" Tora shouted.

"No, it's the only amusement I have down here." Bardock said with a small chuckle. "Well the second amusement, next to having this little lady in my bed." Bardock said with a sly grin as Gine stood next to him.

Gine gained a small blush and started punching Bardock's chest. "Don't say that out loud! You big dummy!"

Mom? Dad? Bardock-sensei? Gine? Wait, Gine why are you here?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, I asked if I could come down here with everyone else. It would have been pretty lonely without the others." Gine said with a small chuckle and then looked at the crystal ball. "Thank you, for telling my little Kakarot about us." Gine said and embraced Itachi in a hug.

"I can't believe that failure of a Saiyan became a Super Saiyan!" Gine and Bardock's first son Raditz said.

Gine then arrived next to her older son and pinched his cheek. "Don't say that about your brother mister. It's your own fault for threatening to kill little Gohan-chan."

"Ow! Ow! Let go!"

"Stop and focus on the fight." Bardock said he looked down as Ginyu and the others began getting back up.

"Looks like they regenerate after a while." Itachi said.

"Good, I have a hundred ways left to kill them!" Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

 **Back on Namek**

Frieza leaped back and shot a beam from his finger at Goku who dodged with ease. "He… He dodged it!" Frieza widened his eyes in surprise. And in a desperate attempt blasted several other beams from his finger but Goku dodged all of them with ease. "Why! Why can't I hit you?!"

Goku smirked. "You didn't say please."

"W-What?! Okay then, please!" Frieza blasted another beam that hit Goku in his chin tilting his head backwards.

Goku then looked at Frieza with a smirk. "You can destroy planets, but you can't even destroy one little man."

Frieza began shaking. "Wh-What are you?"

"I think you already know. I am a Saiyan sent from Earth to defeat you. The legendary warrior, with a pure heart awakened by rage. Son Goku… The Super Saiyan!" Goku powered up in a golden glow as Frieza was shaking in fear. Frieza then gritted his teeth in rage as he glared at Goku with hatred.

Frieza then gained a small smirk. "Well I stand corrected… There are some truth to legends after all…" Frieza then began chuckling. "A pure heart you say? No wonder Vegeta couldn't pull it off… No matter how mad he got… Damn him to hell! Damn that filthy little monkey to infinity!" Frieza shouted in pure rage.

"It's over, Frieza." Goku declared.

Meanwhile with Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Jeice. "So where is this, Bulma?" Jeice questioned.

"I think I sense her over there… Hmm, yes it feels bitchy enough, it's her." Krillin said as they all flew in the direction as the entire planet was shaking.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Gohan questioned.

"Well… we have to be prepared for the worst-case scenario…" Krillin said when suddenly they could hear some screaming in the distance. "There she is!"

"What's going on here?!" Bulma questioned as she almost fell down from all the shaking. Gohan then swooped down and lifted her up bridal style. "Gohan! Krillin! Piccolo! And… Well hello there." Bulma said seductively when she landed her eyes on Jeice.

"Hey, I'm Jeice." Jeice introduced himself.

"Jeice huh? Sounds juicy, I wonder if you are as juicy as your name?" Bulma said with a wink when suddenly she saw his armor and the dead man Jeice was carrying who was even more handsomer than Jeice and had an armor as well. "Agh! Are you one of Frieza's henchmen?! You won't turn ugly like that other guy?!"

"Other guy?" Jeice questioned.

"Yeah, Turkish blue, ponytail."

"Oh, Zarbon, no I don't." Jeice replied.

"He used to be one of Frieza's goons but he's one of us now." Gohan said.

"Oh, why are you carrying a dead guy?" Bulma pointed at the body of Itachi.

"… He's my captain, my best friend…" Jeice said.

"He also helped us, but Frieza killed him. And now dad's fighting Frieza." Gohan said.

"Goku's fighting Frieza? So where are we going?" Bulma questioned.

"We're going to Goku's ship." Piccolo said.

"Really?!" Bulma questioned when a large explosion was heard in the distance shaking the entire planet, making islands collapse, and tsunami waves crashed into the islands. "Wh-What was that?"

"Frieza must have gotten desperate and tried to blow up the planet." Jeice said as they all looked towards the source of the explosion in awe. "We better hurry."

"Right, let's go." Piccolo agreed and they headed towards the ship.

Back with Goku and Frieza. Below the two titans was a large crater with lightning flickering around it. "Damn! I didn't use enough power!" Frieza cursed.

"Looks like you were afraid of getting caught in the explosion, you blew it. Of course that saved me." Goku said.

"Saved?" Frieza chuckled darkly. "That's what you think. You escaped an instantaneous explosion of the planet… but I detonated the core. Do you know what that means? Within five minutes, the core will explode on its own… And Named will be dust…"

Goku widened his eyes but then regained his composure. "Five minutes will be enough… I'll take you out then get my friends out of here on that spaceship!"

Frieza smirked. "How sad… To cling to hope even when things are pointless… It's time for you to see my full power! Then tell me how you'll take me out!"

"Hmm, interesting…"

 **In Otherworld**

"What's he doing?" Itachi questioned.

"He's following his Saiyan pride." Vegeta said with a smirk holding a beaten Zarbon by the collar.

"Just kill him now! Don't wait! Kill him now!" Itachi shouted.

"Oh, where's your Saiyan pride?!" Vegeta questioned and threw Zarbon to the side.

"It won't be a win if he didn't beat that freak at full power." Bardock said.

"Ex-Captain! We! The renewed Ginyu Force! Will take you down, traitor!" Ginyu, Burter, Recoome and Guldo stroke a pose and charged.

Itachi sighed. "Not again…"

Bardock suddenly appeared in front of Ginyu and slammed his fist into his face. "OW! That hurt!" Ginyu cried out in pain.

"Well I didn't just sit around while I was down here." Bardock said and blasted Ginyu with a ki-wave.

King Vegeta then appeared between Burter and Recoome and directed his hands towards them blasting them with two large ki-waves. "As we are now, these clowns are nothing."

Guldo was shaking. "Umm, Captain Ginyu… Burter, Recoome… Oh no…"

Fasha then appeared in front of Guldo smirking and blasted a hole in his stomach with a ki-wave. "Hn, wimp."

"T-These filthy monkeys… How did they grow so strong…?" Dodoria questioned when Bardock appeared in front of him.

"It's thanks to me." Bardock said when his hair went up and turned golden. "If it weren't for that journey to the past… I would never have achieved this power." Bardock said as Dodoria was shaking and sweating in fear. "This is revenge for what you did to my comrades! You fat fuck!" Bardock punched Dodoria in the stomach making his eyes almost poop out, then his body exploded.

"You're a Super Saiyan? How?" Itachi questioned.

"After Frieza's Supernova hit me, I somehow ended up in the past, I met Frieza's ancestor, fought him and went Super, and killed him." Bardock replied.

"If you went into the past… then you were the first Super Saiyan…" Itachi said.

"Are! You! Kidding me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Must suck for you, I mean first now find out that a low-class Saiyan was the very first Super Saiyan, and that his son became the next Super Saiyan.

"Father, please tell me you've become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta looked over to his father.

"Well… No sorry. Although we have all been able to grow stronger somewhat." King Vegeta replied.

"Umm, guys…" Gine tried to gain they're attention.

"How could you let this low-class dog surpass you like that?!" Vegeta shouted at his father.

"Guys…" Gine tried again to gain they're attention.

"Heh, like your one to talk brat, my son surpassed you." Bardock mocked. "Guess my family is filled with Super awesomeness."

"Why you son of a-"

"Guys!" Gine shouted.

""What?!""

"Frieza has finished powering up." Gine pointed at the crystal ball where it showed Frieza whom now had grown huge muscles with veins popping around his body.

"Son of a bitch he let him do it…" Itachi said.

 **Back on Namek**

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is what you wanted, my full power." Frieza said.

"We have no time. Let's get this over with." Goku said not even faced by Frieza's new power up. Frieza then at incredible speed charged at Goku delivering an upper punch to his gut. Frieza then grabbed Goku by the head and kneed him in the face. Frieza then threw a barrage of punches at Goku while laughing.

"How's that? Let's call it my warm-up for the final attack." Frieza said with a confident evil smirk.

Goku smirked back at the evil tyrant. "I hope that's all… Or I'd've been disappointed…" Goku said as Frieza growled in anger.

"I'll give you a pat on the head before you die. You are astonishingly powerful, Super Saiyan! You would have been the greatest in the universe, if only I wasn't around!" Frieza declared arrogantly. "This planet can't have more than two or three minutes left. Don't believe me, Super Saiyan?" Frieza said but Goku just smiled much to Frieza's confusion, but then he realized. "Oh, of course you're buying time for your friends to escape… Heh, fine if they get away I'll just target Earth next. It's just a postponement."

"Buying time? I don't have to. You're about to die." Goku said.

Frieza's body shook in anger. "You're amusing… But it's all over now! Prepare to die! You filthy monkey!" Frieza charged at Goku whom got into fighting stance. Once Frieza got in front of Goku he suddenly flew above the Super Saiyan and directed his palms towards him sending a wave of energy that tore Goku's clothes a little.

"Hnh!" Goku grunted when suddenly Frieza appeared behind him. Frieza threw a punch put Goku caught it with his arm, he then pushed his head backwards hitting Frieza in the face. He then grabbed Frieza's wrist and began spinning around. "HAAH!" Goku threw Frieza into the air.

Frieza used a ki-wave to slow himself down and started at Goku in rage. Goku gathered his hands into a coup as Frieza gathered a sphere of energy around himself. Frieza launched himself at Goku as Goku blasted him with a large Kamehameha wave. "Die Frieza!" Goku yelled.

Frieza then dodged the wave and flew down to Goku and crashed into him like a rocket sending him crashing into the lake. Freiza was so focused on his fight with Goku that he didn't notice that the sky had turned dark.

 **The Otherworld**

Itachi and Vegeta began fading. "Wh-What's going on?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know." Vegeta said.

"Looks like it wasn't your time." Fasha said as she and Tora along with Gine and Bardock stood in front of Itachi.

"Mom, dad, Bardock-sensei, Gine, I…"

"No need to get sentimental son." Tora said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're a Saiyan for crying out loud." Bardock said with a smirk.

"Give my best regards to Kakarot." Gine said with a pure smile.

"… I will…"

Fasha suddenly embraced Itachi in a hug much to his surprise. "Don't come back tike, not to soon anyway." When Fasha broke the hug, and looked at her son, she saw the image of a little, young Itachi, then the image changed into the Itachi who stood in front of her. Suddenly a trail of tears ran down her eyes. She then quickly rubbed her eyes. "Damn! One of those goons' armor pieces must have gotten in my eyes!"

Itachi smiled. "Love you to mom."

"You stupid little brat… me to." Fasha muttered the last part as Itachi and Vegeta vanished.

 **Namek**

On Goku's spaceship where Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Piccolo, Jeice and the dead body of Itachi. Then suddenly Itachi woke up, his wound was healed, and he sat back up. He looked around. "Where am I now?"

"C-Captain?" Jeice questioned and stared at Itachi in shock.

"Jeice, is this Goku's spaceship?" Itachi asked.

"Y-You're alive?" Gohan questioned.

"They must have used the dragon balls back on Earth." Piccolo said.

"Well… and what's your name handsome?" Bulma nuzzled up to Itachi.

"Who is this?" Itachi questioned.

"Her name is, Bulma." Krillin said.

"Why is she cuddling up to me like that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, she did it to me to." Jeice said.

Meanwhile with Goku and Frieza. "Now! Now do you see?! You didn't stand a chance against Frieza!" Frieza laughed manically. Then he suddenly noticed the sky. "The sky? What is this?! Part of the chain reaction I've set off?! I'd better get away from this planet right now. If I'm caught in the explosion I'll lose even more power." Frieza said and then suddenly noticed Goku getting up from the lake with his upper clothing torn and several blood stains on his body. "What are you?! A zombie?! This time I will reduce you to ash!"

"Just try it." Goku challenged.

Back with Itachi and the others. Itachi ran out from the spaceship and spotted the dragon in the distance. He then sensed both Frieza and Goku flying towards it. "Heh, Fireza's in for a surprise." Itachi chuckled as the others ran outside after him. Itachi then began sensing several life forms appearing. "Looks like the Namekians are coming back to life as well."

"H-Hey yeah!" Gohan said with a wide smile.

Then in the very next moment they were suddenly in some sort of wasteland with green grass, and trees. For a moment Itachi thought he was back in the element of nations, but no this place was different. "Is this Earth?"

 **Namek**

The seven dragon balls suddenly floated up in the air and vanished as Frieza looked at them in confusion. "Wh-What just happened? I recall killing that little Namek brat."

"I guess you don't get your wish unless you say it in Namekian. You gave me a scare." Goku said with a small smirk.

"What did that brat wished for? And I seemed to recall killing him?" Frieza asked.

"We revived the people you killed with the dragon balls on Earth. Then, with the dragon balls here, we sent everybody back to Earth. Everybody except you and me. I've been waiting for this moment." Goku said with a smirk.

"The planet has begun to contract in less than two minutes it will explode. Will I get to kill you first… or will the explosion kill you? Or will you survive both and die in the vacuum of space?" Frieza said with an evil smirk.

"I wonder." Goku replied.

"You really want to settle it with me, don't you? Even if it means dying." Frieza said to which Goku just smiled. "A hand to hand battle eh? Well, if it means that much to you… fine." Frieza and Goku landed on the ground.

Frieza then elbowed Goku in the face, and Goku kneed Frieza in the face. Frieza threw a punch which Goku dodged by ducking, Goku then delivered an upper punch to his gut making Frieza cough up saliva mixed with blood.

Frieza then quickly karate chopped Goku on the neck and kicked him towards a mountain side, Goku managed to stop in midair landing his feet on the mountain side and leaped towards Frieza with his foot directed towards the tyrant. Frieza tilted to the side dodging the kick as Goku flew by him, Goku then swung his foot back and kicked Frieza in the face, as his face was dragged through the dirt.

Frieza looked at Goku with blood running down from a wound on his forehead, he glared at the Saiyan in anger. How could this Saiyan be able to beat him so badly. Goku then appeared behind the tyrant and elbowed him in the face. Then Goku kicked Frieza in the back pushing him up, then he punched Frieza sending him crashing into a mountain side.

Frieza leaped out from the rubble, panting. Goku stared at Frieza and got out from fighting stance. "I quit." Goku declared much to Frieza's confusion.

"What? What do you mean you quit?!" Frieza questioned.

"You hit your peak. You've burned out your power, so your ki is dropping fast. I don't see any point in fighting you anymore. I'm satisfied. Your pride's been shredded. You've met someone who surpasses you. The supposedly unsurpassable Frieza. And to make matters worse, he was just a monkey." Goku mocked as Frieza grunted in anger as his body was shaking. "You've felt fear… haven't you? What's the point in rubbing it in? You just go off and cower somewhere. I'm going back to Earth. I can just make it in time if I go now."

"Wha…Wha"

Goku then deactivated his Super Saiyan form. "You better not pull any more stunts. I never want to see your face again." Goku said and flew off.

"Don't… play games with me… I will never lose!" Frieza threw an energy shaped disc towards Goku who dodged just in time getting a cut on his right cheek. "Curses!"

"I gave you a chance! And this is how you repay me?!" Goku turned back into a Super Saiyan. Frieza then had the disc fly back towards the Saiyan who quickly leaped away. However, the disc followed after him.

Frieza laughed maniacally. "That will chase you forever! And it will slice through anything!"

"That was your final maneuver? I expected better—even of you!" Goku said and flew towards Frieza with the disc flying after him.

"You think you're going to dodge at the last instant and hit me with it?! You think I will fall for that old trick?! Do you think Frieza is a fool?!" Frieza said as Goku flew towards him and then flew upwards, Frieza quickly reacted and had the disc chase after him. It then passed right through Goku who began to fade. "It's over! Huh, wait what?!"

"Yeah, over here." Goku stood on Frieza's right sitting on a rock. Frieza then formed a new disc. "I really don't see the point… you're just hurting your own confidence with these stunts. If you want to settle this, you should go off and get your strength back. Learn a few new attacks."

"L-Learn a few new attacks?! How about these!" Frieza created a second disc in his other hand and threw them both at Goku. Goku then quickly flew up in the air and the discs followed him, he then flew down towards Frieza. "The same trick again?! How primitive!" Frieza mocked when suddenly Goku sent a ki blast at the ground creating a smoke cloud. "UNGH! Curse you! I won't be fooled!" Frieza jumped up dodging one of the discs. Then he saw Goku above him whom elbowed Frieza on the top of his head. "Curse you!" Frieza landed on the ground with a disc right behind him

"Don't get up stay down!" Goku warned but it was too late, the disc cut Frieza in half, cutting of his lower half and the left arm from the elbow and down.

"H-How?" Frieza questioned as he fell to the ground, beaten.

"This is a pathetic end. It isn't even worthy of you. Even if you did it to yourself."

"Curse… you… curse…you…" Frieza uttered as he coughed up blood.

"I have to go back to Earth. You can share the fate of the planet you've destroyed." Goku turned his back on the tyrant and began walking.

"P-Please… H-Help… Help me!" Frieza begged to which Goku began gritting his teeth in anger. "Help me!"

"Help you?! How many people have begged you to spare their lives, yet you killed them anyway!" Goku shouted at Frieza in anger.

"P-Please…" Frieza begged, Goku then shoot a ball of energy. Frieza then opened his eyes in shock.

"I've given you a little of my energy… Enough for you to fly out of here… even in your condition… Now… you're on your own!" Goku said.

Frieza levitated up with his upper body and blood dripping out from his severed area. "Is… Is this a trick? Y-You gave me your energy?"

"You can survive in space, can't you? Then you'd better get off this planet. Survive and maybe you'll learn the value of life!" Goku said.

Frieza stared at him in anger, but then he started to chuckle darkly. "This planet is about to explode! Where can you go? You can't survive in a vacuum… no matter what you do, the only thing that awaits you is death…"

"It's true I don't have enough time to get to the spaceship I flew on… so I was thinking of taking yours." Goku said.

Frieza then laughed. "Vegeta destroyed that ship! It won't fly! How ironic, you won the battle, but you will die and I will survive! And all because you were condescending enough to give me your spare energy!"

"I won't die." Goku said and flew off.

Frieza glared at Goku in pure rage, this insolent filthy monkey had beaten him, disgraced him, he must pay. "I will kill you!" Frieza shouted and blasted him with a ki-wave.

Goku turned around and gritted his teeth. "You fool!" Goku blasted an energy wave that overpowered Frieza's sending the wave back at him, the wave collided with Frieza in a powerful explosion. Goku had a look of pity as he flew towards Frieza's ship, as lightning and volcanos erupted around him. He then spotted the ship as it was about to fall into a hole filled with lava on the bottom. "Please let me make it in time! Goku flew into the ship and rushed to the control room. "This must be it! Where's the launch button?! Yes great! The controls are almost the same as mine! This one!" Goku pushed a button, he heard the engine but it gave in. "No! No! Come on! Move you piece of junk!" The ship was about to fall into the hole as Goku quickly rushed out from the ship.

Goku clenched his fist. "It's gonna explode! Damn it!" Goku shouted. From the vacuum of space the planet blew into pieces.

 **Earth**

Itachi looked at the sky as a gush of wind blew around him blowing leaf's around him. 'This place looks just like the element of nations. I never thought I would see anything like this ever again.'

"Captain?" Jeice arrived behind Itachi. "Why aren't you over there with the others?"

"Just thinking…" Itachi replied. "And you don't have to call me captain anymore. We're not a part of Frieza's army anymore."

"Well it's a habit, won't exactly be easy to change." Jeice said with a small chuckle. "It's a nice planet, ain't it?"

"Yeah, understandable why so many people want it." Itachi replied.

"So, where are we going to go? We can't exactly go back to the other planets under Frieza's family's control." Jeice said.

"Honestly, I never expected us to survive the rebellion against Frieza, I expected that I would have to sacrifice myself to kill him, so I hadn't really thought it through what we would do after." Itachi replied.

"…Well, why don't we go back to the others, see if we could maybe get a spaceship or something." Jeice suggested.

"Let's see what happens." Itachi said as they both flew back to the others. When they arrived, everyone looked gloom. "What happened?"

"Goku defeated Frieza, but he couldn't escape the planet's explosion… And we can't bring him back…" Bulma said.

"Why can't we bring him back exactly?" Jeice questioned.

"When someone's restored they arrive at the place where they died, and there is no more Namek, so he would just arrive in outer space and die again." Gohan said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Use your brains! Use one wish to bring his soul to earth, then bring him back to life." Vegeta said.

"O-Oh yeah! That's it! Your brilliant!" Bulma cheered.

"Why would he try to help?" Jeice questioned.

"Most likely he wants to ask Goku how he became a Super Saiyan, he's jealous." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Excuse me, person of Earth…" A Namek elder walked up to Bulma.

"Yes?" Bulma questioned.

"We plan to find a suitable planet on which to reside once the dragon balls regain their power. For the interim will you take us to an appropriate place?" The Namek elder asked.

"Oh yeah! You'll stay at my place! It's huge! We gotta protect your dragon balls again anyway… If you go wandering around with this crowd, you'll cause a sensation." Bulma said and then looked over to Vegeta, Itachi and Jeice. "How about the three of you? You don't have any money to stay anywhere right?"

"Much appreciated, thank you." Itachi bowed.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeice said.

"Tch!"

"We have lots of great food! I bet you eat a lot like Goku!" Bulma tried to get Vegeta to accept the invitation. "You know you're actually kind of cute!" Bulma said with a chuckle.

"Wh-What?! Kind of cute?!" Vegeta gained a faint blush.

"Okay you all wait here a minute! I'm gonna call my dad so that he can pick us up." Bulma said.

"Umm, Bulma… Could I stay at your place to?" Gohan asked.

"What? Why?" Bulma asked.

"I forgot to do my homework… Mom's gonna yell at me…" Gohan said

And so the Namekians, Itachi, Jeice and Vegeta went to live at Bulma's. The Namekians quickly recreated the dragon balls and summoned the dragon. "The Namekian Shenlong is huge!" Bulma said in awe.

" **Now state your wish."**

"We have a world of time to find a new home. Use all the three wishes on your loved ones." The new Namekian elder said.

"Thanks great elder!" Gohan thanked.

"First summon Son Goku's soul to Earth!" Bulma said and Dende translated.

" **I cannot do that, for the one you call Son Goku is not dead."**

"Wh-What? He's alive?" Gohan questioned, and then everyone began to cheer.

Itachi looked at Vegeta. "Just so you know, if you try and force them to make you immortal, I will beat you into a pulp." Itachi threatened.

"Heh, I wasn't planning on it." Vegeta turned his head to the side.

"Okay then! Bring Son Goku here!" Bulma said and Dende translated.

"… **He refuses. He says he will return on his own."**

"Huh? Why?" Bulma questioned.

"Why did he refuse?" Gohan questioned.

"I know! He doesn't want to go home! Because he's afraid of his wife!" The old hermit Roshi said.

"What?!" An angry woman holding a sword staring at Roshi in anger, this was Goku's wife ChiChi.

"If he says he will come back on his own, let him be. We might as well bring someone from King Kai's planet." Piccolo said.

They then wished back, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu. And 130 days later, the Nameks wished to be transported to a new planet. While this happened Vegeta stole a spaceship from Bulma's father and left. While as Itachi and Jeice decided to stay a little longer on Earth and train in a new gravity chamber created by Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father. A few months later Vegeta crashed landed back on Earth after having taken down several planets under Frieza's control, while looking for Goku to find out the secret about the Super Saiyan power.

Itachi and Vegeta were laughing as they saw Vegeta wearing a pink shirt. "Pink's a nice color on you princess!" Itachi laughed.

"Shut the hell up! The woman's washing my armor!" Vegeta shouted.

"And you didn't think of trying to ask for something else to wear?!" Jeice laughed.

"… FUCK!"

"Hn," Itachi felt two powerful ki's approaching the planet. "That energy… it's Frieza…"

"Son of a bitch! That coward Kakarot didn't finish him off!" Vegeta clenched his fist in anger.

"Are you sure it's Frieza?" Yamcha asked.

"It's Frieza, no mistaking it. And the spoiled brat is bringing his daddy, King Cold himself." Itachi clenched his fist. "All that is missing is his brother showing up."

"It seems as if they will land in that direction." Jeice pointed.

"Can we even beat him without Goku?" Yamcha questioned.

"There is a small chance, if we all gang up on him and hope that his father won't interfere. We have to try. Let's go!" Itachi flew off with Jeice, Vegeta and Yamcha following after them.

 **This is the end for now!**

 **So yeah, we tried to make this chapter as serious as possible, with some small humor here and there.**

 **Anyway, let us know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Next Chapter: The boy from the future!**

 **-Later!**


	8. The boy from the future!

**VegetaUchiha: That sound like something she would do.**

 **Guest: We are planning on doing so actually.**

 **Guest: Yes, Itachi was Frieza's right hand man.**

 **Anthony00: Umm, we don't think so…**

 **seant5054: Sorry for the delay, here you go.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Thanks, and we are planning on doing some of the movies, and sometimes having the movie characters' merge with the cannon story line.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Well they most likely will sometimes.**

 **Chapter 7: The boy from the future!**

"It should be landing around here." Itachi said as he sensed after Frieza's ki from outer space.

"He should be here around-" Vegeta said.

"Hey so I need to talk to you about Bulma." Yamcha said.

"You cannot be serious?!" Vegeta said in annoyance at the useless man.

"Look we're no longer dating, but she's still a very close friend and-" Yamcha aka the useless said.

"You are actually doing this right now?"

A capsule corp. plane just landed behind them and out exited their blue haired woman, whom has been the host for them ever since Itachi, Jeice, and Vegeta arrived on earth. "Hey guys!" Bulma said.

"Oh, great! And she's here too! Why don't all you idiots start showing up?!" Vegeta said.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Krillin greeted as he and little Gohan arrived.

"I was fucking kidding!"

"Oh, just relax will ya." Jeice said to the Saiyan Prince. "We need all the help we can get, especially since our only Super Saiyan is still in space." Jeice said in a mockingly tone.

"Why you son of a-" Vegeta growled.

"Tienshinhan, Chiatozu!" Yamcha said as the triclops and the short little clown like thing arrived.

"Looks like we got here in time." Tien said as he noticed the Saiyan Prince wearing a pink shirt. "Oh, hey, Vegeta."

"What?"

"Nice shirt." Tien said sarcastically.

"And there it is! Now all we need is the namekian and we will have the whole popery of pathetic." Vegeta said in annoyance.

"I've been here the whole time actually." Piccolo said as he looked down on the wasteland from a hilltop.

"What do you want a medal?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Nice shirt." Piccolo mocked.

"Kiss my ass green man!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah it's really the kind of shirt that screams- Ah! He's coming!" Piccolo said as a large spaceship flew down onto a wasteland.

"I-I feel three huge power levels…" Itachi said as his body was shaking.

"One of them must be his father. But I'm not sure about the other one…" Vegeta said also shaking a little.

"The third one… is even bigger than Frieza…" Jeice said shaking a little.

"It's Cooler, Frieza's big brother." Itachi said clenching his fist. "Looks like he brought he's entire family with him…"

"Wait, what about his mom?" Krillin asked.

"I don't think he has one." Itachi replied.

"Well I only have a dad, well used to anyway." Piccolo said.

"Hah your dad's dead!" Vegeta laughed.

"So's yours." Piccolo said.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed.

"Let's try and focus. It looks like Cooler, King Cold, and Frieza have brought mostly their entire army. Not only that but Cooler's Armored Squadron are with them. Three men each one more powerful than Ginyu ever was." Itachi said as Jeice smirked.

"I've been hoping I would get the chance to kill that Salza." Jeice said with a look of excitement that one would normally only see in Saiyans.

"You might want to bring help with you on that Jeice. Even if you are strong enough to take on Salza I'm not sure how you would do fighting both him and the other two." Itachi said as Jeice responded with a nod. "Anyway, let's move in closer." Itachi said as they began to levitate. Bulma demanding going with them resulted in Yamcha having to carry her. They all flew down onto a hilltop, they looked down and saw Frieza whom had mechanical body parts. While next to him stood a taller version of Frieza's second form wearing armor and a cape, this was King Cold Frieza's father. And next to him was Cooler whom resembled Frieza's final form, only that he was taller and had purple and white skin, this was Frieza's older brother and from what Itachi understood to be the strongest Frost Demon with maybe the exception of King Cold in his final form.

"They all look just like Frieza." Gohan commented.

"Yeah… and they're all really powerful… even with Goku I don't think we can win…" Krillin uttered in fear.

"Look." Tien said as three soldiers exited the ship and walked up to Cooler, they all wore identical armor, it was green with one shoulder pad on the right and they all had a purple unitard. One of them was a tall red alien with a blue scouter, the other was a tall green looking humanoid with a helmet and a yellow scouter, the last one was a light blue colored humanoid with short yellow hair.

"That's Cooler's armored squadron. The tall red one is called Neiz, the green stupid looking one is Dora, and the blue pretty boy is Salza." Jeice said.

Next out from the ship came several guards, each one wearing a scouter and each one of them had a crest mark on their chest that resembled the old Ginyu Force symbol. "Hmm, judging by the symbol. Frieza has marked the men whom are loyal to him and his family. Guess the stunt I pulled with order 66 made him worry." Itachi said.

"I don't see anyone from our side down there. You think Frieza has killed them all already?" Jeice asked.

"Most likely, or his other forces are still fighting whoever is left of them in the various outposts he has all over the universe." Itachi replied as he counted the number of henchmen. "Frieza has brought along with him around 300 men, plus his family and Cooler's Armored Squadron."

"Heh, so who's taking on Frieza and his family?" Vegeta asked.

"Out of all of us you, me, Piccolo and Jeice are the strongest. Unless Goku shows up in time I don't think we have much of a chance surviving. But the four of us should be enough to stall them. Frieza will most likely send the minions on us first, then take on us by himself while his family watches." Itachi said.

"So, all we have to do is fight his henchmen until Goku arrives?" Yamcha questioned.

"We don't even know if Goku is on his way or not. So no, we fight them head on and hope for the best." Itachi replied.

"Hey who's that?" Gohan questioned as a young man arrived in front of Frieza and his army. His hair was blue and cut into a bowl cut, he wore a blue lowcut jacket with the capsule corp. symbol on his shoulder, he had a black shirt underneath, and he had a sword strapped on his back.

"I… have no idea…" Itachi replied.

"Who cares, let's go!" Vegeta flew down.

"Always so impatient." Itachi sighed and flew down after him with Jeice following after him.

"Well… let's go I guess." Krillin said shaking and flew down there with Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo.

"Bulma stay here." Yamcha said and flew down after them.

Once they landed the young man looked at them in surprise thinking they won't come down here. Frieza widened his eyes for a second then he let out a dark chuckle. "Well, well, the monkeys are here. And they brought friends."

"Looks like you've gotten a makeover. And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier." Itachi mocked.

"Heh, Itachi… the dragon balls were wasted on bringing a traitorous bastard as you back to life. Same with the Prince." Frieza said and glared at them with hatred.

"What happened to my rebellion?" Itachi asked.

"My men took care of it and executed all of them." King Cold said with an evil grin.

"I hate Kakarot for letting you live, but at the same time I'm grateful that I get the chance to kill you, Frieza." Vegeta declared as Frieza let out a mockingly laugh.

"Oh please, you could never beat me in a million years. Once I crush all of you, and when that Super Saiyan comes back I will destroy this filthy planet."

"Goku will arrive here in about 3 hours. In the meantime, if it is a Super Saiyan you need. I can fill the part." The mysterious young man said with a smirk.

Frieza then let out a laughter. "Did you hear that daddy?! I can fill the part. Sounds like a child playing police officer."

"HHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The young man powered up as his body let out a golden aura, his hair went straight up and turned golden yellow as his eyes turned green. The area around them began shaking from this tremendous power.

"Wh-What?! It's just like… him…!" Frieza said as his body was shaking.

"Interesting." Cooler said with a smirk. "So, this is the legendary Super Saiyan form? How intriguing."

"L-Lord Cooler… his power is massive…" Salza said as him as well as the other two were shaking as they saw the number on their scouters.

"Looks like this one is not to be taken lightly father." Cooler said as King Cold narrowed his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Are you fucking with me right now?! This brat is a Saiyan?! And a Super Saiyan?! What the fuck!" Vegeta shouted in pure rage.

"Impossible… the only Saiyans that survived planet Vegeta was, me, Vegeta, Goku, Nappa and Raditz… who are you?" Itachi asked looking at the stranger.

"I will explain later. First we need to take care of them." The young man replied.

"Hmm, guess I have no choice then." King Cold said as he began letting out a purple aura.

"Wh-What the?! This power… is unreal…" Piccolo uttered as they all felt King Cold's power increase.

"Daddy is going into his final form?!" Frieza questioned in shock.

"He hasn't done that since he and I fought that one time." Cooler said with wide eyes.

A lot of dust gathered around King Cold as he kept powering up, the dust then covered his entire body, and the earth began shaking as even the young mysterious man began looking worried. Once the shaking stopped and the dust cleared, it revealed a taller more muscular version of Frieza's final form. "It really has been a long time since I needed to use this form. But I can't take any chances when it comes to the legendary Super Saiyan."

"Wh-What do we do now guys?" Yamcha questioned as he was shaking in fear.

"Mister Super Saiyan will have to deal with King Cold, I will take on Cooler, Vegeta will have to take on Frieza. Jeice, Piccolo and the rest of you deal with Cooler's Armored Squadron and the rest of the henchmen." Itachi said as he activated his Eternal Mangekyou and began letting out his red susano'o aura.

"Actually, I think I will stand by and watch." Cooler said with a grin. "I will wait for the Saiyan who beat Frieza to arrive."

"So, we're not worth your time huh?" Itachi said as Cooler closed his eyes and levitated onto the top of the ship. "Very well then, I will deal with Frieza, Vegeta will help you take care of the Armored Squadron."

"Don't give me orders you scum! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans including you!" Vegeta pointed out.

"Still, doesn't change the fact that you are weaker than me. And I don't take orders from someone I can kill with a hand tied behind my back." Itachi said motionlessly.

"Damn you to hell!" Vegeta shouted with veins popping on his head.

"Guys, can we please focus!" The young man said as he drew his sword.

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta shouted.

"You know you talk a lot of shit to people who can easily kill you. You'd think you would learn after what happened last time you let your pride consume you." Itachi said referring to how Vegeta got killed by Frieza on Namek.

"Shut it! I am a true Saiyan warrior! A Prince! You are a low-class scum!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yeah, and this low-class scum, is stronger than you. So is Goku whom might I add became a Super Saiyan instead of you, Prince." Itachi mocked as Vegeta clenched his fist in rage.

"Why you…!" Vegeta growled.

"Die, monkey scum!" Frieza blasted death beams at Itachi. Itachi used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to dodge the various beams.

"Dust those bitches!" Vegeta flew into the air and send various ki-blasts at the henchmen blasting them into oblivion. Jeice and Piccolo flew next to Vegeta as Cooler's Armored Squadron floated in front of them smirking evilly.

"I got the French bastard!" Jeice said and charged at the blue faced pretty boy and punched him across the face.

"Imbecile little worm!" Salza growled and flew at Jeice throwing a barrage of punches.

"I got the green stupid one, and don't worry Namekian, I don't mean you." Vegeta smirked mockingly at Piccolo.

"I got the ugly one, and don't worry Vegeta, I don't mean you." Piccolo retorted at the Prince whom charged at Dora and Piccolo charged at Neiz.

The new mysterious Super Saiyan jumped back and gathered his hands together sending a barrage of ki-waves at the buff King Cold. The blast clashed into the Frost Demon creating a huge amount of black smoke. And out from the smoke leaped out King Cold and kneed the new Super Saiyan in the gut making him gap and try and catch his breath. The Super Saiyan jumped up and swung his leg above his head delivering and axe-kick to King Cold's head. The boy then swung his body again and swung his leg, crashing his foot into King Cold's face.

King Cold placed his hand over his nose and backed away a bit. He growled and swung his tail into the Super Saiyan's gut, but the Super Saiyan grabbed a hold of his tail and began spinning around and threw King Cold into pile of rocks and blasted a ki-blast at the pile.

Itachi swung his fist at his former Lord, and Frieza swung his fist at his former right hand man. Their fists collided sending shockwaves around the area. Frieza's strength was too much for Itachi to deal with despite his Zenkai Boost from when he died at Namek. Itachi jumped back and gathered a flame like ki orb into his hand.

 **Fireball!**

Itachi blasted Frieza with a ki-wave that looked like a wave of fire, Frieza stretched his hand out and send a purple ki-wave that collided with the fire wave in a power struggle. Frieza's slowly began pushing Itachi's wave back while the emperor smirked. Tears of blood then ran down Itachi's eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

The fire wave got covered in black flames that began burning Frieza's ki-wave. Frieza widened his eyes as the black flames began burning through his ki-wave. Itachi concentrated on Frieza as the black flames approached the self-proclaimed emperor of the universe. Frieza then flew back, but Itachi's eyes kept following Frieza whom smirked at him.

"I have dealt with this on Namek already. As long as you can't see me, those flames can't touch me!" Frieza declared and began moving at super speed, making it more difficult for Itachi to follow Frieza with his eyes. Although he could sense him, as long as his eyes couldn't keep up the Amaterasu wouldn't work so he deactivated them. "Hn." Itachi spotted something small and shiny in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned around and blasted it with a fireball. "What are you shooting at?!" Frieza questioned.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Itachi said and kept concentrating at the emperor. 'What was that thing? It looked like a mechanical bug.' Itachi pondered.

Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaoztu fought against the henchmen, beating them one after the other. "Let's split up! We will be able to cover more ground!" Krillin said as they all flew off into a different direction with a group of henchmen following each of them.

Piccolo flew above them fighting against Neiz, Piccolo then flipped back and blasted Neiz's head with a ki-wave. A headless Neiz levitated when suddenly his head popped back up from a hole in his neck. "Phew! That was close!" Neiz smirked and blasted multiple ki-waves at the Namekian.

"I see, he can pull his head into his body to hide it. Like a turtle with it's shell. So, attacking the head is no good." Piccolo mumbled to himself.

"I will teach you! You monkey brat!" Dora and Vegeta threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other, but Vegeta just smirked at the green humanoid alien like he was just toying with this idiot.

"Teach me what? How to properly die? Well I hope your willing to demonstrate?" Vegeta chuckled and punched Dora across the face sending him flying back.

Salza blocked a punch from Jeice and they threw a barrage of punches at each other. "What makes you think you can beat me?! You little punk! You will never be able to beat me!" Salza declared.

"While you fools have been playing around thinking no one could be a threat to you! I have been training with Captain Itachi day in and day out! I surpassed you all a long time ago!" Jeice smirked. "And now it's time for you to die!"

"In your dream Jeice, that will be the day when a weakling like you can even beat the weakest member of the Cooler Armored Squadron! Now it's time to shut your lights out!" Salza threw a few heavy punches and landed one on Jeice's cheek.

Jeice didn't even flinch and turned his face towards Salza despite Salza's fist being planted in his face. "Is that the best you got?" Jeice let out a small chuckle.

Salza backed away and began shaking a little. "Wh-What is this?!"

"Check your scouter and you will see what you're up against, you Space French fuck." Jeice said.

"Ohhhh! I'm so scared! Let's see if the scouter even gets a reading of your puny power! You Space Australian bastard!" Salza pressed a button on his scouter and the numbers increased as a peeping sound came from the scouter. Salza began sweating in fear. "I-It's impossible… NO!" Salza crushed his own scouter. "Piece of junk! It must be broken!"

"Like I said, while you've been sitting around, I have been training day in and day out." Jeice smirked and let out a small chuckle. "You don't stand a chance."

"I-I… will… defeat you!" Salza began shooting a barrage of ki-blasts at Jeice creating a huge amount of smoke. Jeice flew out from the smoke with his fist raised, with no damage what so ever. Jeice then threw a punch at Salza's face sending him crashing into the spaceship.

Krillin flipped back and gathered energy into his hands. "Take this! Ha!" Krillin sent a yellow ki-wave at the goons, he then lifted his arms up as the wave flew above the goons whom looked up in confusion. "Scatter!" Krillin swung his arms down as the wave split into multiple ki-blasts, blasting the goons.

""Argh!""

"Heh, alright!" Krillin smirked.

Tien gathered his hands into a triangle and turned to the group of goons approaching him.

 **Tri Beam!**

A large blast of energy blasted into the group taking them out instantly. "Done over here."

Yamcha charged at a group of goon. "Okay!" Yamcha threw barrage of punches on all of them.

 **Wolf Fang Fist!**

All the goons fell to the ground, knocked out cold. "Oh yeah, that's how we do it!"

"Shut up, you weakling! Those are goons! They're as strong as Raditz for fuck sake!" Vegeta is heard shouting, which later turns into a chuckle. "Heh, Raditz!"

The little short clown like figure known as Chiaotzu, levitated two large rocks between the group of goons, and then slammed his hands together and the rocks slammed into the goons. "Oh yeah!"

Gohan stands in front of a group of goons that charges at him, yet Gohan remains calm. "HA!" Gohan blasted them with a volley of ki-blasts knocking them all out.

"Hn, weaklings." Cooler utters and looks at the unconscious group of goons, he then widens his eyes as a red glow appears for a short moment. Then all the goons blew up in a red blast.

"H-He just blew up his own men!" Yamcha said in shock.

"He's just like Frieza!" Krillin says with wide eyes of fear.

King Cold grabs his arms around the Super Saiyan and begins squeezing him. "I will break your spine, boy!" King Cold begins to laugh when suddenly the Super Saiyan headbutts King Cold forcing him to let go.

The boy moves his arms at incredible speed as a ball of fiery energy gathers in front of him. "HA!"

 **Burning Attack!**

King Cold gathered a purple like shield around him and charged like a missile at the burning ball of fire as they were locked in a power struggle. King Cold managed to push through the fiery ball of ki and crashed into the Super Saiyan sending him crashing to the ground.

The mysterious Super Saiyan flew towards King Cold and grabbed a hold of his sword. King Cold blasted multiple death beams from the tip of his finger but the Super Saiyan deflected all of them with his sword. The Super Saiyan appeared in front of King Cold and swung his sword at the frost demon, King Cold back flipped dodging the blade, or so he thought. He then notices a chunk of his tail having been cut off. "My tail?! You little damned monkey! You will pay for that!" King Cold shouted.

Vegeta blocked a punch from Dora, looking bored. "Your starting to bore me, how about I just kill you and get this over with?"

"Yeah right! The only one who's going to die is you!" Dora gathered energy into his palm and directed it directly in front of Vegeta's face at point blank range. Vegeta ducked the moment Dora blasted a ki-wave and placed his palm at Dora's gut while smirking. "N-No!" Dora widened his eyes in horror when Vegeta suddenly blasted a ki-wave through his gut. The wave began expanding until Dora's entire body was devoured by the blue blast, leaving a bright blue light in the sky. Once the light cleared all that was in front of a smirking Vegeta was a black smoke cloud.

"Dora?" Neiz questioned in shock. "Now you guys are going to pay!" Neiz turned to the Namekian and began blasting at him with a volley of energy creating a massive cloud of black smoke. Out from the smoke came two green arms that extended towards the red alien. "Huh?!" The hands grabbed onto Neiz's shoulder and out from the smoke came Piccolo and pulled himself towards Neiz by retracting his arms, and once he was in front of him he kneed Neiz in the gut. Neiz's eyes looked like they were about to pop out and he was gaping. Piccolo brought his right hand towards his head and placed his middle finger and index finger on his temple, as a yellow energy began charging on his fingertips.

Neiz widened his eyes in fear and tried to fly away but Piccolo's other arm was still holding onto Neiz's shoulder. "Get ready to die." Piccolo chuckled.

"L-Let go!" Neiz swung his leg at the Namekian but Piccolo blocked the attack with his own leg.

"It's over." Piccolo smirked.

 **Special Beam Cannon!**

Piccolo directed the fingers glowing with energy at Neiz's gut and blasted a beam with a swirling drill like wave around it. Piccolo let go of Neiz's shoulder as the read alien fell to the ground with a large hole in his gut. "Serves you right."

Itachi and Frieza threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. "You lost to me on Namek! And you will lose now!" Frieza declared and swung his mechanical tail at Itachi whom ducked and dodged it, Itachi then kicked Frieza in the chin.

"You forget, I still have a trick up my sleeve. Something that Goku used on me!" Itachi bursted in a red flair of energy that mixed with his red Susano'o energy.

 **Kaioken!**

Itachi's speed increased and he threw a barrage of punches at Frieza, Itachi roundhouse kicked Frieza across the face leaving a trail of purple blood dripping from the emperor's lips. "D-Damn you!" Frieza screamed and blasted him with several beams from his finger tip.

Itachi dodged them as his body began feeling immense pain. 'Hold it! Hold it!' Itachi struggled to hold the kaioken going, trying to keep it up. In his kaioken state, Itachi could feel that he had surpassed Frieza with this kaioken power boost. "I will end the terror once, and for all!" Itachi declared and flared up in a huge amount of red energy. Itachi kicked Frieza into a mountain that got reduced to rubble.

"Wh-What?!" Frieza gritted his teeth in rage. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I am Lord Frieza! I own your planet, I own this planet! In fact, fuck this planet!" Frieza charged a small orb on his finger tip that expanded in size until it looked like the sun. "Die! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Frieza threw the supernova towards earth.

 **Yasaka Magatama Beam!**

Itachi blasted a red beam with a whirl of magatama's swirling around it. The beam collided into the supernova and held it in a stalemate. "I WILL END YOU, SAIYAN TRASH!" Frieza roared.

"HHHIIIIIYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Itachi let out a war cry as the red flare around him increased massively and the beam gained more power. Slowly Frieza's supernova got pushed back.

"No way!" Frieza said in disbelief as his own supernova got pierced by the beam from Itachi, and the supernova exploded in a large blast that lit up the sky. The Yasaka beam then crashed into Frieza as it created a massive explosion that looked like an exploding star. "D-DAMN IT!" Frieza screamed as his body got incinerated by the explosion and vanished into dust.

Cooler and King Cold widened their eyes in shock as all that was left of Frieza was a black smoke cloud. The flare around Itachi vanished and he fell to his knees, panting. "M-My body…" Itachi could feel his power weakening as everything on his body felt like it was on fire.

"M-My baby boy…" King Cold uttered.

Cooler looked at Itachi with a smirk. "Interesting, Frieza was such a fool. He should have kept a tighter leash on him."

"You! You killed my princess!" King Cold grunted looking at Itachi with an angry expression. "Oh well, you win some you lose some. Cooler, be a dear and take this Saiyan out."

"Heh, now that Frieza is gone I'm suddenly the favorite." Cooler leaps down to the ground and walks over to Itachi. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this because my father asked me. By killing Frieza whom I hated, you still dishonored my family name. And that's something I cannot let slide." Cooler directed his right hand at Itachi and pointed at him with his index finger at him as a purple light of energy charged on Cooler's fingertip. "Such a pity, you would have made a great soldier in my army." Cooler smirked.

"Not so fast! Like Kakarot, I'm the only one allowed to kill him!" Vegeta flew down and Piccolo landed next to him.

"We're not going to let you kill one of us." Piccolo said narrowing his eyes at Cooler. Itachi widened his eyes at the Namekian's words. Despite them only having meet him not so long ago, they consider him a comrade. Piccolo removed his weighted clothing which was his cape and turban.

"I couldn't kill Frieza, but you're the second-best thing I guess." Vegeta smirks.

"Guess I could play with you a little." Cooler chuckles.

King Cold blocked a punch from the Super Saiyan and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back. The Super Saiyan then flips back and sends a ki-wave at the frost demon. King Cold then send his own ki-wave and their waves collided creating a massive explosion that sent massive shockwaves around them and tore the ground up creating a large crater.

"Play time's over." The mysterious Super Saiyan said and flared up in a golden glow of energy.

"I agree." King Cold flared up in a purple glow of energy with lighting flickering around him.

They both leaped at each other and threw with their fists raised, they both threw a punch and collided their fists together. King Cold widened his eyes in surprise as he was pushed back. "Wh-What?!" King Cold widened his eyes in shock as the Super Saiyan swung his leg into his gut making King Cold cough up blood. "How is this possible?!"

They both charged at each other and collided their arms together, throwing several punches at each other that sent small shock waves for each blow. "I didn't plan on this lasting this long, time to end it." The Super Saiyan declared.

"Little worm! I will end you with my strongest attack!" King Cold flew up into the sky raising both his arms creating two massive supernovas.

 **Twin Suns!**

King Cold threw the supernovas down at the Super Saiyan. "Try and block those two at the same time!" King Cold laughed.

The mysterious Super Saiyan flew up and to King Cold's surprise he lifted them both up, although he looked like he was struggling as you could see traces of sweet running down his face. "Looks like you dropped your balls."

"…"

"Dropped your balls."

"…" King Cold twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Dropped-" The Super Saiyan said when suddenly King Cold blasted two energy beams into the supernovas and they exploded in the air.

"Finally, little super monkey." King Cold chuckled.

"Hey King Cold!" The mysterious Super Saiyan's voice was heard from above as he had his sword raised above his head. "You should split!"

"Wait, wha-" King Cold uttered when suddenly the Super Saiyan's sword swung his sword down on him. And the next moment King Cold split in half, the mysterious Super Saiyan then continued to chop King Cold into pieces. He then directed his palm at the chunk of pieces left from the frost demon, and blasted them with a ki-wave reducing them to ash.

"Even father?" Cooler questioned in shock as he stared at the Super Saiyan while a beaten Vegeta and Piccolo were on the ground around him.

"D-Damn it…" Vegeta uttered and then fell unconscious.

"I may have to use that form." Cooler said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, inside of the spaceship came several yellow ki-blast towards Jeice. Exploding sending a black smoke through the ships corridor. Jeice ran through the smoke when suddenly Salza flew through a wall and pushed Jeice up against a wall with his shoulder. "If you thought you saw the last of me, think again!" Salza threw a punch towards Jeice whom ducked as Salza's fist punched through the wall and Jeice leaped to the side.

"Oh, poor little Salza, doesn't realize when he's lost." Jeice mocked with a small chuckle.

Salza clenched his fist and growled in anger. "Why you little…!"

"I'm sick and tired of wasting my time toying with you." Jeice smirked.

"Die!" Slaza shouted as a purple blade of energy formed around his right hand.

"Oh, an energy sword battle." Jeice smirked as in his right hand formed a red blade of energy. They both charged at each other and swung their energy blades into one another, they swung their blades at each other and blocked each other's strikes. Cutting several pieces in the ship and making cut marks on the walls.

Salsa swung his energy blade down but Jeice stepped to the side and swung his energy blade up cutting Salza's arm clean off. "AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Salza screamed in pain.

"Time to die." Jeice smirked.

Salza widened his eyes in fear and blasted a hole in the ship and flew out from it looking down at the hole where he flew out from. Suddenly Jeice appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin sending Salza flying. Jeice flew after him and swung the energy blade across Salza's gut cutting through his armor. The energy blade then faded from Jeice's arm and then directed his palm towards Salza. Salza widened his eyes in fear. "P-Please… spare me-" Salza uttered as his body got consumed by a red ki-wave.

"Everyone is dead…" Cooler uttered and then gained a smirk. "I rule the universe now, all of you shall bow down to me." Cooler began powering up in a purple aura. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Gohan leaped at Cooler. Cooler stepped to the side and punched Yamcha in the gut, kneed Tien in the gut, slammed his tail in the back of Krillin's head, slammed his backhand in Chiaotzu's face, and elbowed Gohan in the back knocking them all out.

The mysterious Super Saiyan leaped at Cooler and punched him in the face sending him crashing into the ship. Cooler suddenly exploded in a burst if power as the entire spaceship blew up. Out from the burning smoke of the ship walked out a taller more muscular Cooler, the top of his head had expanded with spikes sticking out making it look like a crown, his eyes were blood red, on his back had grown long white spikes from his body, on his wrist he had grown white blade like things. He looked at the Super Saiyan and chuckled. "This is why I'm the strongest of my race, I call this, Beast Mode." Cooler said as a mask grew over his mouth. "Your mine!" Cooler leaped at the Super Saiyan at immense speed and kneed him in the gut, pushing him into a mountain.

"Ugh!" The Super Saiyan coughed up blood, Cooler than slammed his fist into his gut and dragged him across the mountain side and slammed him into the ground, making a crater.

"This is the end of the line." Cooler directed his finger tip at the Super Saiyan with a purple light on his finger tip.

 **Crusher Volcano!**

Jeice threw multiple red orbs of energy at the giant Cooler that created massive explosions upon impact. Cooler stood there unfazed by the attack. "Heh, that tickled." Cooler directed his finger at Jeice.

Itachi stood up and opened his eyes, his eyes widened in horror as he saw Cooler shooting a death beam through Jeice's chest. Jeice coughed up blood and fell to the ground in front of Itachi. Itachi looked at his friend's life vanishing from his eyes. Itachi's body began shaking. "Jeice!"

 **Flashback**

A young Itachi sat in the corner in the training courters on Frieza's spaceship. He looked at a tall blue reptile alien fighting against a tall human looking man with red hair. Itachi clenched his fist as he remembered the loss of his planet a few days ago, he wanted to fight, he wanted to kill Frieza for what he had done. But even Itachi knew that was something that had to wait until later. "Hey, you okay?" A voice reached Itachi's ears, Itachi looked up and saw a red skinned humanoid alien about his age with white hair that reached to his shoulders.

"Hn."

"You're a Saiyan, right? I heard your home planet was destroyed a few days ago, and I was wondering if you are okay?" The red skinned humanoid asked.

"Why do you care?" Itachi questioned as he thought Frieza's army was supposed to be nothing but brutes.

"Well, you're sitting here alone looking all upset and were supposed to be comrades from now on, as we both serve Lord Frieza so I was wondering if I you were feeling alright. Besides, I lost my home planet to, so I know how it feels."

"Do you know how you lost it?" Itachi questioned.

"Lord Frieza said it was a meteor."

"Hn, well I can tell you now that it's a lie." Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean a lie?" The red skinned humanoid questioned in confusion-

"That's the same excuse Frieza said about my planet. Yet I saw him destroy it himself, without him knowing though." Itachi replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about something like that? My family, my friends, my race, my home, gone, destroyed. Frieza destroyed it… and most likely he did the same thing to your planet." Itachi looked at the humanoid whom widened his eyes in shock.

"L-Lord Frieza… destroyed m-my planet? But why didn't he-"

"Kill you? Probably because your uniquely strong for your race, same as me." Itachi said.

"I have obeyed him for so long…!" The humanoid clenched his fist in anger as tears began forming in his eyes. "W-We should kill him, make him pay!"

"No use, his too powerful. We're not ready." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Then? When will we be?!"

"Someday, it might take a while. But someday, in the meantime I will just play along. If you feel the same way I do, I suggest you do the same." Itachi said when suddenly the humanoid extended his hand to Itachi.

"I'm Jeice, what's your name?"

"… I'm Itachi." Itachi shook Jeice's hand.

 **Flashback end**

Itachi began shaking as his power began increasing immensely. "Y-You! Will pay!" He growled in anger at Cooler. As his hair switched from yellow to black. "I will make you pay!" Itachi growled as lightning struck around him.

 **Flashback**

A young Itachi knocked down the tall blue reptile like alien known as Burter, during a sparing match. "Amazing Itachi, your strong." Jeice said in awe and helped up Burter.

"No kidding, this Saiyan monkey is different." Burter rubbed his head.

"Hey easy on the name calling." Jeice said to the blue reptile.

"Tch! He's a filthy Saiyan monkey! Are you getting soft, Jeice?!" Burter questioned.

"Well no, but he's our comrade… we should work together." Jeice replied.

"No need Jeice, I don't care what this weakling thinks." Itachi turned around as behind him were several knocked out soldiers.

"My, my, you sure are an interesting monkey." A light blue humanoid alien with green hair tied into a ponytail. "I'm Zarbon, and I'm in charge of training this squad. Now tell me, what kind of cheating moves did you use to beat such powerful warriors, monkey?"

"No cheating moves, they're just too weak. Guess your training is trash." Itachi narrowed his eyes as Zarbon glared at Itachi in anger.

"Why you little punk!" Zarbon threw a punch that to his surprise was caught by the Saiyan whom turned around and threw Zarbon over his shoulder and into the ground, he then began twisting Zarbon's wrist as Zarbon began letting out yelps of pain.

"My, my, a strong little monkey, aren't we?" Frieza entered the room sitting in his bubble car. Itachi let go of Zarbon and bowed before Frieza.

"Lord Frieza."

"I must say, you might be right about Zarbon's training. Maybe he should kick it up a notch?" Frieza looked over at Zarbon whom bowed his head in shame.

"Itachi looks like you don't need this level of training anymore, how about we move up to the next level?" Frieza asked.

"No thank you sire. I will stay in this group for a little while longer." Itachi turned down the offer.

"Are you sure?" Frieza asked and Itachi nodded. "Very well then. Let's go Zarbon."

"Yes, my Lord." Zarbon stood up and followed Frieza out.

"Why didn't you accept his offer?" Jeice questioned.

"Well, I feel more comfortable here." Itachi replied.

"Why?" Jeice questioned.

"Because, here at least I got a real comrade." Itachi looked at Jeice with a smile.

"Heh, we're not just comrades, we're best mates!" Jeice said with a grin.

"Best mates?" Itachi questioned as he had a different definition of the word "mate".

"Yeah, it's the Space Australian word for best friends." Jeice replied as Itachi decided to make a mental note of that in case anyone he ever met got the wrong idea. "Hey, want some chocolate?" Jeice held up a chocolate bar.

"Sure." Itachi accepted as Jeice broke the bar in half and gave the one half to Itachi, looking at him with a grin.

 **Flashback end**

Rocks began levitating around Itachi as thunder struck around him and the ground was shaking. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Itachi let out a scream as he let out a burst explosion of power. His hair now golden yellow, his bangs sticking up spiky resembling the young Super Saiyan they meet today, his ponytail spiky up against the edges, his entire body let out a golden glow, he glared at Cooler with green eyes. He had become a Super Saiyan.

"Hmm, so you've also become a Super Saiyan? No matter, I was able to take this one on with ease, you shouldn't be any different." Cooler said cockily and charged at Itachi. Itachi charged at Cooler, they both raised their fists and threw a punch connecting their fists sending massive shockwaves. Itachi then kicked Cooler across the face sending him flying back. "What?! He's even stronger than the other one."

"I will end your family's tyranny over the universe once and for all!" Itachi declared and send a barrage blast of energy volley at Cooler. In the burning smoke left in the aftermath came a purple ki-wave blasting towards Itachi. Itachi flew into the air and gathered his hands together.

 **Amaterasu Wave!**

Itachi blasted Cooler with a black energy flame wave, Cooler returned the favor and send a powerful ki-blast at the wave creating a massive explosion. Itachi flew into the smoke cloud as he ran into Cooler in the center of the smoke cloud they both collided their elbows together sending a shockwave that cleared away the smoke. Cooler threw a punch and Itachi ducked, delivering a kick towards Cooler's head whom bent back dodging it, Cooler then swung his tail into Itachi sending him crashing to the ground.

Cooler shot a barrage fire of death beams from his finger tip at Itachi, Itachi's green eyes then gained three black tomoes with a black dot in the center, that later morphed into a black pinwheel with a red star in the center. Itachi dodged all the death beams with ease thanks to his sharingan. 'Strange, seems activating my sharingan doesn't boost up my strength anymore. Seems like I can't use the sharingan or the mangekyou to gain a power boost while in Super Saiyan form.' Itachi thought and backflipped and sent a ki-wave at Cooler hitting him in the face.

Cooler flew at immense speed and elbowed Itachi in his right cheek. He then swung his leg into Itachi's side sending him crashing into a mountain. "This will be fun!"

"Th-That damn Itachi… he achieved the Super Saiyan form before me!" Vegeta uttered in pain as he was on the ground all bruised up.

"H-He seems to be struggling… he might have taken a huge drain from sustaining kaioken for so long against Frieza… unless we get him to full power… we're all doomed." Piccolo said.

"Why doesn't he help?" Krillin questioned weakly looking over at the mysterious Super Saiyan who looked like he was exhausted.

"Even if I wanted to, I used up too much energy against King Cold, Cooler knocked what was left out of me." The mysterious Super Saiyan replied as his Super Saiyan form was deactivated and he had his blue hair again.

Cooler kneed Itachi in the gut and then swung his foot into his chin, sending Itachi flying, Cooler then flew after him and stomped his foot into Itachi's back pushing him into the ground. "Ha! Some Super Saiyan! This was supposed to scare my family?! What a joke!" Cooler laughed and lifted Itachi by the collar, he threw Itachi in the air and slammed his fist into Itachi's jaw. But then Itachi turned into a puff of smoke. "What?!" Cooler questioned as he felt some hand placed up against his back he looked behind him, and saw Itachi whom blasted him with a ki-wave, sending Cooler flying into a mountain side.

"Ugh! My body… I'm still suffering affects from the kaioken… at this rate I will waste all of my energy…" Itachi uttered and gathered his hands into a cup, charging up a blue orb of energy.

 **Kamehameha!**

Itachi blasted the mountain where Cooler crashed with a blue wave, Cooler widened his eyes as the wave approached him. "Heh." Cooler flew through the wave like a missile. He then popped his upper body from the wave right in front of Itachi and slammed his fist into his face. Cooler then flew into Itachi stomping his foot into Itachi's chest.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Itachi screamed in pain as Cooler stomped on him again and again until there was a hole in the ground in the shape of Itachi's body.

"Once that Saiyan that beat Frieza arrives, I will kill him and prove myself as the mightiest in the universe!" Cooler declared with a maniacal laughter.

"No, you won't!" Itachi blasted Cooler in the face making him back away a bit. Itachi then powered up letting out the golden Super Saiyan glow. Itachi leaped back and fell to his knees, panting.

"This is not good!" Gohan uttered.

"W-Wait, I almost forgot." Krillin reached into his belt and brought out a small brown bag. "I went to Korin's before this and got one bean, we have to give this to Itachi." Krillin took out a senzu bean. He forced himself up and looked at Itachi whom looked exhausted. "Itachi!" Krillin shouted gaining the Saiyan's attention. "Senzu bean!" Krillin threw the bean at Itachi. Itachi caught the bean and looked at the bald dwarf that fell to the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Krillin." Itachi put the bean in his mouth and began chewing. He felt his strength coming back to him, his injuries healing, his full Super Saiyan power came to view. Cooler charged at Itachi with his fist raised, Cooler widened his eyes in surprise as Itachi vanished. Itachi appeared above Cooler and slammed his elbow into his back sending him crashing to the ground making a crater.

"What the?! What was thing that he gave you?!" Cooler questioned and leaped back. "Die!" Cooler blasted Itachi with a barrage of death beams. Itachi stood there emotionlessly and slapped all the death beams to the side with ease. "N-No way!" Cooler charged up a ki-wave and blasted it at Itachi whom began walking towards him. Itachi walked through the wave like it was nothing. Cooler kept the wave going when suddenly a hand popped out from the wave grabbing his wrist. "What?!"

"Hn." Itachi grunted and threw Cooler to the side, crashing into a rock. Itachi then directed his palm at Cooler sending a thin ki-wave at the frost demon, the wave moved at incredible speed, Cooler leaped to the side to dodge it but it hit his tail and blasted it right off.

"N-No way… how can he be this strong?!" Cooler questioned and began shaking in anger. "I will not lose!" Cooler sent a ki-blast at Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi slapped the blast to the side with no effort what so ever.

"Damn it!" Cooler cursed when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into his gut. Cooler backed away clutching his hands over his gut. He then began laughing. "So, this is the power of a Super Saiyan? I love it, you're too much!" Cooler blasted Itachi with a ki-wave. Itachi stood there emotionlessly when the smoke of the explosion cleared he widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Cooler with an even larger supernova then the one Frieza made at his fingertip. "This is the end of the line, Super Saiyan! Now die with the rest of this planet!" Cooler swung his arm down sending the supernova flying down towards the planet.

Itachi flew into the air in front of the supernova, Itachi stooped and looked at the blazing sun ball of energy. Then in front of him formed a large spectral shield. "Yata Mirror." Itachi uttered when suddenly the supernova hit the shield but it was like it got absorbed. Then a blast was reflected from the shield and crashed into Cooler.

"Ugh!" Cooler grunted as his body was covered in bruise marks. "What was that?!" He then widened his eyes in horror seeing Itachi in front of him with a dark energy flame wave charging in his right hand.

 **Amaterasu Wave!**

Itachi blasted Cooler with the black flame wave, Cooler could feel his body getting torn to pieces as it was burning away. "D-Damn you! Saiyan!" Cooler screamed as his body vanished into crisps.

Itachi landed to the ground with everyone else gathered around him. He then turned to the mysterious Super Saiyan. "Who are you?"

"Long story, anyway, I'm about to go and meet Goku. This way!" The boy said and flew off into a direction. Itachi deactivated his Super Saiyan form and they flew after this mysterious new kid.

They all landed in one area as the new kid offered them drinks. Itachi placed Jeice's body on the ground. "Hn?" Itachi felt a faint energy signature coming from his red skinned friend. "H-He's alive." Itachi placed his hand on Jeice's chest and sent a small amount of energy into it.

Jeice then slowly opened his eyes. "C-Captain? Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over. We won, Frieza's family is no more." Itachi said with a smile of relief that Jeice was alive.

"Okay, now who's that?" Jeice pointed at the mysterious Super Saiyan.

"He hasn't told us yet, he did say that Goku was going to land in this area though." Itachi said and they began waiting. The new kid didn't tell anyone who he was, he said that he couldn't say what it was, he desperately tried to avoid Bulma's flirting looking freaked out.

"Alright everybody Goku should be landing any minute now."

"Well I don't see him, so your wrong. I think you've been lying to us this whole time! There's no way that you could-" Vegeta said when suddenly a space pod landed creating a crater. "That could be anyone!"

Then out from the pod rushed out Goku dressed in some strange armor. "Guys! We don't have much time! Freezer's!" Goku stopped as he saw his friends cheer. "Yay… wait what?" Goku levitated up and looked at everyone in confusion. "Why are you all alive? I could swear Freezer was going to Yamcha one or two of you. Speaking of which, hi Yamcha."

"Hey."

"So, which one of you guys killed Freezer?"

"Me I also took out his even stronger older brother, while this kid took out Frieza's father." Itachi raised his hand and pointed at the new kid.

"Well if it ain't you good ol', ummm, I umm, you…"

"We've never meet before." The mysterious young blue haired man said.

"Oh, thank God." Goku let out a sigh of relief.

"If it's okay with you, can we talk in private?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, sure." Goku agreed and they flew a distance away from the others.

They began to talk while everyone just looked at them not hearing a word, besides Piccolo. Suddenly they both went Super Saiyan which aggravated Vegeta even further they then tested each other's powers. And out of nowhere Piccolo began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" Vegeta questioned.

"Your shirt!" Piccolo replied.

"Argh!"

Then the boy flew of and everyone ran over to Goku. "Goku, what was that all about?!" Krillin questioned.

"You guys, androids!" Goku said.

"Yeah, and?" Krillin questioned.

"Umm, on March-"

"May." Piccolo corrected.

"May 20-"

"12th."

"May 12th, at 10 pm."

"Am."

"Am, 9 miles?" Goku questioned looking at Piccolo.

"9 miles." Piccolo confirmed.

"9 miles, of off North-"

"South."

"South City, two androids will appear on May 12th, 10 am at South City." Goku said.

"In 3 years. Because I heard everything." Piccolo added.

"Please don't tell everybody." Goku begged.

"Ohohoh! I won't!" Piccolo said with an amused grin. "According to the kid we will all be killed by these androids in the future. We have three years to train before they arrive."

"Well maybe they will kill all of you, but I'm not afraid off any washing machines. By the time, they show up, I will crush them with my own two hands, and then I will-"

"Oh, hey Vegeta, nice shirt." Goku complimented.

"I… You…!"

"Pink is a good color on you." Goku said with a clueless smile and Vegeta decided to just take the compliment.

"Hey look!" Gohan pointed up seeing the kid in some sort of machine that was glowing. He gave them a wave and vanished.

"By the way I can teleport." Goku said.

"What?" Krillin questioned.

"Yeah!" Goku vanished and reappeared with Master Roshi's sunglasses. "Check it!"

"But aren't those?" Krillin questioned.

Meanwhile, at a small island with a pink house. "Goku just gon and stole ma glasses!"

Back with the others. "Master Roshi's island is on the other side of the world!" Yamcha said.

"Yep! I just gotta imagine him, and the puff! I learned it out in space!"

"Oh yeah, dodged the obvious question, but how did you survive?!" Krillin questioned.

"I saw that, pod and it took it." Goku pointed at the pod.

"Wait, that's my pod!" Itachi said.

"Yeah, and Itachi. You had something strange things on something called browser history. Red haired busty devil girl porn, white haired busty barmaid porn, blond android por-" Goku couldn't finish as Itachi blasted the pod to bits.

Everyone looked at Itachi surprised at this turn of events. "What? I have needs!" Itachi said with a faint blush.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, fuck all of you!" Itachi flew off.

"Guess… the captain and I will go and take a spaceship and go and train. Can we borrow the spaceship Bulma?" Jeice asked.

"S-Sure…" Bulma said still surprised at that so-called browser history. Jeice then flew off after Itachi. And then at capsule corp. a spaceship suddenly flew off into space.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Sorry that it took so long, we will try and finish the next one sooner!**

 **Also, as you probably read Itachi while in Super Saiyan form will not get a power boost from Sharingan or Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he can still use them, but his power level won't increase. He would be too OP'd if it did.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **Itachi base power (After death zenkai boost): 6,250,000, sharingan: 12,500,000, EMS: 125,000,000, kaioken: 187,500,000, ssj: 312,500,000, Itachi(weakened): 5,000,000, ssj(weakened): 250,000,000**

 **Cooler base power: 180,000,000, beast form: 270,000,000**

 **Frieza: 180,000,000**

 **King Cold: 120,000,000, (final form): 220,000,000**

 **Trunks base: 4,600,000, ssj: 230,000,000**

 **Jeice: 1,200,000**

 **Salza: 600,000**

 **Neiz: 550,000**

 **Dora: 550,000**

 **Vegeta: 4,500,000**

 **Piccolo: 4,000,000**

 **Gohan: 480,000**

 **Krillin: 200,000**

 **Tien: 190,000**

 **Yamcha: 120,000**

 **Chiaoztu: 90,000**

 **-Later!**


	9. The Androids!

**seant5054: Here it is, and like I said in the PM we were planning on Itachi and 18 to have a girl first at least, then maybe a boy and that naming him Sasuke would most likely be Itachi's first choice. And yes, we are going to do Super.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thanks, we thought that it would be a fun reference, glad that it was!**

 **Harambe: Thanks!**

 **Mr. Haziq: LOL! Although Yamcha is useless I think Krillin is at least a little useful. And if you didn't get the two first ones it was a reference to Rias Gremory and Mirajane Strauss, whom as you know are paired up with Itachi in some of my other stories.**

 **Chapter 8: The Androids!**

In outer space, flew a large pod spaceship at high speed, the ship had the Capsule Corp. logo. Inside of the spaceship was a red light shining around the room and there was a large pressure in the room, and on a console, in the center of the room, was a reading of 400G. And in the same room was a topless Itachi doing pushups with one hand, sweating heavily as the gravity pressure was extreme. And rotating his body in midair of the ship was Jeice, also topless.

"I'm startin' to feel a little dizzy." Jeice said motionlessly as his body kept rotating.

"Then… stop spinning around… and do some pushups or sit-ups!" Itachi grunted as he kept on pushing.

"Right away captain!" Jeice landed on the floor with a heavy thud as the floor even cracked a little, he then went and did the same as his captain.

" **We will arrive at our destination in one minute."** The ship informed.

"Looks like we should get ready." Jeice said.

"This is the fifth one so far. How many are left?" Itachi questioned.

"The ones close to Earth, this is the last one." Jeice replied and went over to the console and turned down the gravity from 400G to 1G. Itachi leaped back up and stretched out his arms. "Here's your armor captain." Jeice handed Itachi his body armor and upper unitard. Itachi placed the armor on him and got ready for landing.

"Once we have dealt with them. They should know to stay away from Earth." Itachi narrowed his eyes and went to stand by the ships exit. Jeice put on his armor and stood next to his captain. "Same as the last five ones, no survivors."

"Got it." Jecie put on one of his white gloves and clenched his fist. They felt the thud from the ships landing and they could hear blasters charge up from the outside. "Looks like the last outpost managed to warn them."

"It won't matter anyway." Itachi said as the door opened, Itachi stretched his arm out and sent a ki-wave out blasting various soldiers dressed in Frieza's armor. "Planet Frieza 643! Your time has come! Your Lord and master is dead!" Itachi shouted and flew out from his ship along with Jeice and in front of them was a large city filled with buildings that had the same colors as Frieza's body, white and purple.

"Apprehend them!" A guard from Cui's species whom looked like he was in charge. A large wave of guards charged at the two of them sending blast attacks at them.

"I don't see why we can't just blow up this planet like the most of them!" Jeice said and slapped some ki-blasts to the side and sending red ki-waves blasting into various of them.

"Because this one has innocent lives, like I said about the other ones we didn't blow up!" Itachi replied and sent a large ki-wave at several guards reducing them to nothing.

"Since when did that bother us in the past?!" Jeice dodged a ki-wave and sent a ki-blast back at the shooter reducing him to ashes.

"Back then we had to keep up our act for Frieza, and that's over understood! We will not kill innocent lives anymore!" Itachi shouted.

"Yes, captain, I understand." Jeice nodded and sent a crusher ball into one of the military towers and burning it into a pile of rubble. "Are there any innocents in this city?"

"Nope, this is a military base. The cities with civilians whom are workers or slaves, are further away from here. So," Itachi held his hand up and clenched his fist as the entire city aka the base exploded in a massive explosion. "we can blow this entire thing to dust. Kill the remaining soldiers, would you Jeice?" Itachi went back to his ship while Jeice had a smirk on his face and cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure captain." Jeice sent a barrage fire of red ki-blasts crashing into various of the soldiers, reducing them into a pile of ashes. Leaving only the Cui species alien commanding officer left whom trembled in fear.

"N-No wait, Jeice, Captain Itachi… Fr-Frieza is gone and so is King Cold and Cooler… th-there is no reason for us to fight… y-you guys won! There is no reason to kill me!" The commanding officer trembled in fear and backed away.

"Captain?" Jeice didn't take his eyes of the cowardly alien in front of him.

"…"

"P-Please, just let me live… I could be of better use to you guys alive. Come on, I have worked with you guys before! We are old buddies, aren't we? Comrades even."

"Really? I don't remember you at all." Jeice said with a stone-cold expression.

"Of course, you wouldn't, compared to you guys I'm nobody! But come on, please, just let me live."

"Captain?" Jeice asked again.

"No survivors." Itachi replied and went back into his ship.

"Understood." Jeice charged up a ki-blast.

"N-No wait! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain as Jeice obliterated him into nothing. Suddenly several people ran up to them in tears of joy.

"Thank you, so much!" A green humanoid said.

"Yes, thank you so much!" A green female humanoid said with a bow.

"Awe, no worries ma'am!" Jeice smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You!" An angry female shouted making Jeice's blood freeze. "You two-timing, red faced bastard!" The female was a purple skinned humanoid with blue hair and golden eyes with quite the body.

"Umm, we gotta go! Quick captain, let's get out of here!" Jeice rushed back into the ship and the moment Itachi stepped in the door closed.

"Don't you dare walk away! You damn bastard!"

The ship instantly took off into outer space. Jeice sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. "That was way too close."

"How many girls from the outposts we've been on has called you a two-timing bastard now?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"… Eight." Jeice uttered. "You know I can ask you the same thing, right?"

"Three, and they didn't call me a two-timing bastard. They asked me to, and I quote. Please do me again." Itachi said with a smile.

"I don't understand we're both good lookin' so how come you get such a better treatment?" Jeice questioned.

"Simple, I never cheat any women I have been with, nor did I ever treat them like a one night stand." Itachi replied.

"To be fair, I was with some of those girls longer than one night." Jeice pointed out.

"That doesn't make it better Jeice." Itachi said and put up the gravity again. "Now let's keep going, we have a lot of work to do."

"Right!" Jeice went into pushup position, when Itachi suddenly raised his hand. "What?"

"Not that kind of training, come at me, now!" Itachi went into fighting stance.

"Y-You serious?" Jeice questioned a little scared of fighting with Itachi.

"Yes, it's not like this will be a first time." Itachi said.

"I know, that's why I'm scared." Jeice said making Itachi sweat drop.

"Am I really that horrible?"

"Not exactly horrible, more like super extreme." Jeice said a little nervously knowing that if he misspoke it would be trouble, especially considering the captain's Saiyan temper.

"Well, Earth and all of it population including us are in danger from those androids. So, we need to be extreme when it comes to training." Itachi pointed out.

Jeice let out a sigh. "Yes sir, understood captain."

"I'm not a captain anymore, you don't have to call me that anymore." Itachi said.

"Sorry, can't get rid of a habit like that." Jeice chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever." Itachi sighed and charged at Jeice at surprising high speed considering the gravity. Itachi raised his fist and threw a punch right into Jeice's face sending him flying back.

"Ow! My bloody nose!" Jeice cried in pain.

"Oh, get over it! Do you think the androids will care about your face?!" Itachi kneed Jeice in the gut and sledgehammered him in the back. Jeice flipped back sending a barrage fire of ki blasts. Itachi smirked and sent an equal barrage of ki blasts that collided with Jeice's making a lot of smoke. Itachi flew into the smoke cloud and flew out with his sharingan glowing bright red, Jeice quickly closed his eyes and threw a barrage of kicks and punches that Itachi dodged. Itachi then caught Jeice's wrist and threw him into a wall, Jeice quickly recovered and flew at high speed at Itachi with his fist raised. Jeice punched Itachi in the right cheek and managed to tilt Itachi's head slightly to the side. Itachi managed to push Jeice's fist back and looked right at him, Jeice then opened his fist that was connected to Itachi's cheek and blasted him with a barrage fire of ki-blasts. Where Itachi once stood was a pile of smoke, and then out of the smoke came Itachi's fist and slammed into Jeice's right cheek, sending him flying back.

Jeice charged an energy wave between his hands and send a blasting red wave directed at Itachi, who's eyes morphed into a black pinwheel with a red star in the center. Itachi suddenly cried blood and a black flame erupted on the red wave from Jeice, the black flames burned through the wave and didn't stop until the entire wave was covered in black flames. Itachi then widened his eyes as the flames vanished revealing that the entire wave had been burned away by the black flames. But Jeice was gone, Jeice appeared behind Itachi and blasted him in the back but the blast went through Itachi like he was a ghost.

Jeice widened his eyes knowing what had happened. "An illusion." Jeice uttered as crows appeared all around the room and they all flew towards Jeice. "Okay, like the captain taught you. Suppress your ki to zero, then burst it back at full force!" Jeice concentrated his ki to the point it was at zero, then he exploded his power out and the space around him began to change. And the crows turned into ki-blasts. "Damn!" Jeice leaped back dodging the ki blasts. Jeice froze when he saw a ki saber blade directed at his neck. "I surrender." Jeice sighed.

"Your improving." Itachi stood behind Jeice and deactivated the ki saber blade and Jeice fell to his knees. "But there is still more room for improvement. And we have a long time until the androids arrive, so let's continue training." Itachi smirked and Jeice sweated nervously.

They kept training intensely for the three years they had until the androids arrived. Growing stronger and faster as time went by, they took down various of what was left by Frieza's army in various different outposts. And sometimes discovering some of them already were destroyed by most likely Vegeta or perhaps it happened during order 66. Anyway, and all of Frieza's forces ended up being pushed into the outer rim along with the entire Cold empire.

After three years, had passed Itachi and Jeice were heading back towards Earth. "We're almost in the Earth's atmosphere sir." Jeice informed as Itachi was looking out a window.

"Excellent, and we even have two months to spare. I can't wait to taste the wonderful dango on Earth once more." Itachi said with stars in his eyes as dango was one of the few things he missed on Planet Vegeta and while working for the Frieza Force. "Prepare for landing."

"Right away sir." Jeice saluted. Then suddenly the ship's engine let out a strange noise. "Umm, sir… the engines dead… the ships not moving, we're stuck." Jeice said checking the console.

"…" Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance as he looked down on the blue planet that was Earth.

"Sir?" Jeice asked nervously.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Itachi screamed from the top of his lungs.

 **Two months later**

On a highway road landed the boy from the future known as Trunks, the namekian Piccolo, the bald dwarf Krillin, and the triclops Tien.

And in front of them was a handsome short slim young man with shoulder length black hair and thin blue eyes, around his neck is an orange bandana, he wears a short sleeve black shirt with the red ribbon logo, and underneath the black shirt was a long sleeve white shirt, he also wears blue jeans with a tear in the left leg just above the knee, he also wears a belt with a gun holster, and green socks and blue white sneakers, this is Android 17.

And next to him was a beautiful slender young woman whom resembled 17 as she is his twin. She has shoulder length blond hair that parts over her left temple and like her brother she has thin blue eyes, she wears gold hoop earrings, for clothing she wears a blue denim vest and skirt with the red ribbon logo placed on the back of her vest, with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt with a white and black striped long sleeve shirt, this is Android 18 and in the mountain beside her was a hole where a certain Prince was after having been beaten.

And in the back, was a tall man with icy blue eyes and a red/orange mohawk. He wore a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest with the red ribbon logo on the left side of his chest, green boots, and green handcuffs. This is Android 16.

"Father are you in there?!" Trunks questioned looking at the hole in the mountain next to 18.

"Did anyone get the number of that bitch?" Vegeta's voice came from the hole.

"18." Android 18 replied.

"Thank you." Vegeta's voice came once again from the hole.

"You okay in there Vegeta?" Krillin questioned.

"Eat a dick!" The prince replied.

"Okay his fine." Krillin said.

"Oh, hey Vegeta's little pals showed up. How about it 16, wanna go knock some heads?" 17 asked the tall android.

"No." 16 replied.

"Whatever man." 17 said and walked towards them.

Vegeta began crawling out from the hole, as his hair was golden yellow and spiky, he had finally become the Super Saiyan. "Father! Oh, thank God your alive! We have to get out of here now!" Trunks said.

"Are you kidding me? I have her right where I want her!" Vegeta replied with an overconfident smirk.

"D-Do you live in your own little world?" Trunks questioned in shock of his father's ego.

"Yes, but unfortunately I have to share it with all of you." Vegeta replied.

"Actually Vegeta, you don't have to share at all." 17 said. "You two seem like you're having fun. So, I would hate to interrupt. But if any of you decides to jump in and help MC widows peek over there. I will personally introduce you to the ground. And trust me your relationship will be intimate."

"Where the hell is Itachi when we need him?" Krillin asked nervously.

 **Meanwhile slightly outside of Earth's atmosphere**

A spaceship with the capsule corp. logo on it floated outside of Earth's atmosphere. "They called me crazy, they all called me crazy! When I decided to train in outer space! Well guess what, I'm going to find a way out of here! And I will show my mighty saiyan power! No one will be able to stop me! Especially those androids! Right Uchiha Force?!" Itachi had grown a cave man like beard and his eyes were bloodshot while twitching like a madman. He looked behind him to face Jeice who had a small white beard similar to that of King Vegeta and his eyes were wide and he was sweat dropping.

"Umm, sir I'm the only one here…" Jeice said nervously as Itachi's eyes looked at him while twitching.

"Then who are those standing next to you, Jeice?!" Itachi said as next to Jeice was a large locker with Burter's face painted on it, and next to that was a broken pillar with Recoome's face painted on, and next to that was a broomstick with a piece of paper tapped on it with Ginyu's face painted on it, and next to that was a soccer ball with Guldo's face painted on it.

"Umm." Jeice uttered nervously when suddenly the locker fell to the side as Jeice accidently pushed it, resulting in the pillar and the broomstick falling over and hitting the soccer ball making it bounce across the room.

Itachi's eyes twitched. "Who?! Who dares challenge our power?! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Itachi turned into a Super Saiyan and began powering up. Unknowingly making the spaceship fall into the Earth's atmosphere and then fall towards the planet like a meteor.

 **Back on Earth**

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed in pain as his arm was broken, as the culprit 18 who's clothes were now torn with her vest gone.

"Heh, see your all too weak to deal with us!" 17 smirked. "Now get ready to get pounded into the ground-" 17 stopped midsentence as he spotted something. "Okay, that thing is bothering me, what is that?" 17 asked as they could hear screaming coming from the fallen object, and the screams increased as the object got closer and closer.

The spaceship crashed a few feet away from them, and then a ki-wave came blasting through a wall and out levitated a shadowy figure with the sun shining behind him. The man flew down next to where Vegeta was screaming, the light from the sun shined upon him revealing him to be a bearded Itachi with his armor now torn. "That showed them."

Then out from the hole in the spaceship crawled out Jeice whom had several bruise marks on his body and his armor mostly torn. "There was… no one there… Ugh!" Jeice panted and fell back into the spaceship.

Itachi scratched his beard. "Hmm, when did I grow this thing?" Itachi used created a ki saber blade and shaved his beard off as his handsome face was once again visible. "Wait how did we get to Earth? Is this even Earth?" Itachi then heard Vegeta's screams of pain and looked over at the prince whom had his arm broken. "Okay, I don't know who did that. But I'm going to kiss that person!"

18 widened her eyes slightly and stared at Itachi with a faint blush as a song echoed through her mind. **And I will always love you.**

"18? 18? 18!" 17 shouted knocking 18 out of her imagination.

"Huh? Umm, what?" 18 questioned.

"He asked who broke his arm?" 17 pointed at the still screaming Vegeta.

"Oh!" 18 slowly raised her hand. "That was me."

"Hmm, interesting." Itachi walked up to the blond android and placed his hand on her chin, he then planted his lips on her forehead. And 18 didn't know why but she couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment.

"Itachi! What are you doing?! Those are the Androids!" Piccolo shouted.

"Oh, really?" Itachi questioned when suddenly 18 slammed him into a wall while still blushing.

"Wh-Who do you think you are?! Doing something embarrassing as that!" 18 shouted but was still slightly blushing much to her brother's surprise whom just looked confused as to what just happened.

"You sure pack a punch. Understandable how you were able to beat Vegeta. And as for your question, your broke Vegeta's arm which made me happy, and your beautiful actually." Itachi replied making the android blush even more.

"B-Baka!" 18 sent a blast directly into Itachi sending him crashing back into the wall. "Let's just go already!" 18 shouted at her brother whom still looked confused.

"Umm, right, let's go 16." 17 said to the big android that was watching the birds.

"Affirmative." 16 flew after them as they flew off into the distance.

"I think she likes you, sir." Jeice crawled out from the spaceship and fell to the ground.

"Really? Huh, females are so confusing sometimes." Itachi said while climbing out from the mountain rubble.

"I hear ya on that sir." Jeice agreed and sat up.

"By the way what happened to you?" Itachi questioned seeing Jeice's torn up armor and bruise marks.

"…The ship crashed." Jeice replied with a deadpan expression, not wanting to tell the truth to the captain.

Itachi looked over to the prince whom held over his broken arm in pain, while his son from the future held him in his arms. "Hey Krillin, give mister big cry baby here a senzu bean!" Itachi shouted to the little bald dwarf.

"R-Right!" Krilling flew down towards the prince. "Here you go, senzu bean!" Krillin threw the senzu bean into his mouth.

"What about the Androids?! Are we just going to let them get away?!" Trunks shouted in frustration over the fact that the future is at risks.

"As all of you stand now, even Jeice, you won't be able to beat them. I alone might be stronger than one of them, but all three no way. Even if all of you helped me we would still lose." Itachi replied and helped Jeice get up.

"Speak for yourself! I will crush those washing machines!" Vegeta declared.

"Says the man who got his arm broken by a female washing machine." Itachi smirked at the prince of all Saiyans.

"She surprised me!" Vegeta protested.

"Yeah right, your pride became your downfall once again. Seriously when are you going to learn, to be a good boy. And wait for Goku or me." Itachi kept on mocking the prince.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

"I did before you." Itachi turned into a Super Saiyan also. "And I have had more practice using it, so you don't stand a chance mister second fiddle, or should I say third fiddle."

"I will show you! You and me! Right here! Right now!" Vegeta screamed while clenching his fist.

"Bring it on you arrogant brat! My Saiyan blood is just boiling to kick your ass!" Itachi didn't like saying this but thanks to his Saiyan blood he had no choice.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Trunks went in between them. "We can't fight amongst ourselves! We have to save the future from those androids, then you can kick each other's asses! Deal?!"

"Fine by me." Itachi agreed, despite his Saiyan blood and new temper he still had his common sense.

"Fine. I will kick your ass, then Kakarot's! And once and for all prove that I'm the mightiest Saiyan alive, to have ever lived!" Vegeta agreed.

"Now shake hands." Trunks said and they both turned to look on him.

"…"

"…"

"Go on."

"Seriously?" Itachi questioned.

"I refuse to shake hands with this dog!" Vegeta declared.

"Last time I checked I was ranked a Saiyan elite." Itachi spoke glaring at the prince.

"You still come from a low-class dog family!" Vegeta glared back at Itachi.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger than you." Itachi said.

"Why don't we find out?!" Vegeta got right up to Itachi's face.

"Like I said, androids first, then fight!" Trunks pushed them both back. "Now shake hands."

"Fine." Itachi stretched his hand out to the prince.

"Very well." Vegeta shook Itachi's hand both clenching each other hands while both were smirking. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Vegeta flew off at high speed into the distance.

"Dammit not again!" Trunks charged up and was about to follow after his father.

"Trunks." Piccolo spoke.

"Huh?"

"Just give it up." Piccolo said.

"Ugh." Trunks powered down. "Mom said he was stubborn, but this is just asinine."

"Yeah, but, at least he's not trying to kill us all again." Piccolo said.

"Speak for yourself." Itachi commented.

"Wait?! He tried to what?!" Trunks questioned in shock.

"Jesus, future Bulma, what the shit?" Krillin said.

"To be fair, me and Jeice tried to kill you guys once." Itachi spoke.

"At least you had a reason besides doing it for fun." Piccolo said.

"Fair point." Jeice said.

"Well may have a problem. These Androids are much stronger than the once in my time, judging by the way they beat father." Trunks said.

"What?!" Piccolo questioned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tien questioned.

"Jesus, future Trunks, what the shit?!" Krillin said.

"Fantastic! So even if he have three Super Saiyans." Piccolo said.

"We're all just the north side of useless." Tien said.

"Well, if super saiyan won't cut it… Then maybe what we need is a Super Namekian? Eh?!" Krillin hinted towards the green man. "To bad those don't exist, eh? Hey, Piccolo… right? SUPER Namekian!"

"Ghr! Oh my Other Me, shut up!" Piccolo sent a ki blast wave that went past Krillin, Tien and Trunks. "You can all kiss the greenest part of my ass!" Piccolo shouted before he flew into the distance.

"There are greener parts of his ass?" Tien questioned.

"Charming." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Wait, where is he going?" Trunks questioned.

"Eh, looks like he's flying up to Kami's. Or, whatever else is in that direction, could be a lots of things." Krillin said.

"Kami? Like in God? Seriously?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, he's the Guardian of the Earth. His Piccolo's other half." Tien said.

"Wait, there is a Guardian?! Why didn't he help me in the future?" Trunks questioned.

"Well if Piccolo dies then so does Kami they are connected." Krillin replied.

"Then why is he going to this Kami?" Jeice questioned the little bald dwarf.

"Well according to Super Kami Guru, if they were to merge they would become more powerful than any Saiyan with maybe the exception of a Super Saiyan." Krillin explained.

"Oh, well that will help us, right?" Jeice turned to the captain.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea how this all works." Itachi said.

"Well, a downside is that we will lose the Dragon Balls since Kami is the one who created them, and when his gone they go with him." Krillin said.

"… Are we sure this is all worth it then?" Itachi questioned with a slight concerned look. "I mean sure Piccolo becomes stronger, but we lose our way of wishing dead people back to life."

"Well… that is a problem…" Krillin said a little nervously. "But we have Namek now! We could use their Dragon Balls."

"True but are we really going to travel back and forth through outer space to bring dead people back every time." Itachi pointed out.

"Look we will figure something out later on. In the meantime, let's focus on the Androids." Krillin said.

"I guess you're right, what now then?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, first we should move Goku before the Androids get to him." Krillin said.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Where is he?" Itachi questioned.

"Long story, heart disease, Trunks gave him pills for it, but they were grape flavored so he stopped taking them, now his sick and in pain." Krillin explained.

"Seriously? He had the medicine but he didn't take it?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop that was shared by Trunks and Jeice.

"No, he stopped taking them." Krillin corrected.

"… Whatever, let's go." Itachi said and they all flew into the distance.

"So, we move Goku before the Androids get to his house and kills him." Krillin said as they flew towards Goku's house.

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Jeice said.

"Actually, I really need to go pick up Chiaotzu. Left him over at Kame House. So, I'm going to grab him before things get… weird." Tien said and flew into a different direction.

"Later Tien!" Krillin waved off. "I can never read that guy…" They flew until they reached a mountain area and landed in front of a small house. "Oh, Itachi guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend." Krillin smirked proudly.

"I don't believe you." Jeice said.

"Give him a chance Jeice. Really?" Itachi turned to Krillin, pretending to be interested.

"I almost lost her, can you believe that?! Check her out!" Krillin showed a photo of a younger version of Bulma with bigger boobs. "Her name is Maron.

"Good for you." Itachi turned towards the house.

"Your jealous, aren't you?" Krillin asked with a smirk.

"I have had girls like that while I worked for Frieza. I don't really care." Itachi replied.

"Yeah, so have I mate. I mean good for you, but nothing we haven't done." Jeice said.

"I couldn't care less." Trunks said.

"Okay, quick warning. Be super nice to Goku's wife, she can be a total-" Krillin walked up to the door when suddenly Chi-Chi opened the door slamming it into Krillin's face.

"Gohan! Oh… it's you." Chi-Chi lost interest when she saw it wasn't her son.

"Yeah, fine, I pretty much asked for that one." Krillin said with a lump on his head.

"Huh? Hey, guys!" Yamcha greeted them his hair now shorter and spiky.

"Yamcha right? Or mister useless as Vegeta called you." Itachi said.

"Yeah, speaking of. Did Vegeta clean up the Androids?" Yamcha asked.

"Not quite…" Krillin said.

"Ha! He got his arm broken by the female one!" Itachi smiled at the happy memory.

"Wait, female one?" Yamcha questioned.

"Turns out there were three more. And like Itachi said Vegeta got his arm broken. Piccolo flipped out. And that's it." Krillin said.

"Look maybe we should continue this conversation after we've moved Goku." Trunks said.

"Move Goku? But he finally stopped screaming!" Yamcha said.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Goku's screamed echoed from the house.

"Okay, well he's petering out." Yamcha said.

"We'll take him to Kame House! They'll never look for him there!" Krillin said.

"That's literally the second place they will look." Yamcha said.

"Look it doesn't matter, we are short on time and we have no other options. The Androids are out there and who knows what they will do. We have to find them and keep staling them until Piccolo has merged with this Kami, then we beat them!" Itachi said taking charge.

"Who made you boss?" Yamcha questioned.

"I used to have the rank of Captain and I'm the strongest one here. I think I'm the most logical choice. Or do you have a problem with it?" Itachi went up to Yamcha's face.

"No sir." Yamcha said nervously.

"Now load up the dumbass, and let's go." Itachi ordered.

Krillin and Yamcha went in and carried out an unconscious Goku whom looked to be in pain, while Trunks took out a capsule and pressed the button throwing it. And out popped a big yellow jet plane. "So, where's Vegeta during all of this, anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh, I'm sure his off somewhere… coping." Krillin replied. The two human warriors carried in the Saiyan and placed him on a futon. In followed Chi-Chi carrying a few things when suddenly a new person came.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi said in joy.

"Oh, good." Gohan flew down to them.

"Oh, I swear I'm never letting you get away from me again!" Chi-Chi hugged the little boy. "We're gonna get that GPS tacking chip installed in your neck by the end of the week!"

"Uh, a little help?" Gohan pleaded.

"Androids are coming! Gotta move your dad!" Krillin said.

"Get on the damn ship already!" Itachi shouted.

"Where?" Gohan questioned.

"Kame House." Krillin replied.

"Isn't that literally the second place they will look?" Gohan questioned.

"No time for another place! Just get on the ship now!" Itachi ordered strictly.

"Yes sir!" Gohan rushed in.

"Don't you yell at my boy mister!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"Lady I don't have time for this, get on the ship or the Androids will come and kill your husband and your son and most likely you and everyone else." Itachi said and pushed her inside of the ship.

"Hey!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Get moving Jeice!" Itachi ordered.

"Right sir!" Jeice went in on the ship and the door closed and they took off.

"Hey kid, I got a question for you. Since you already came back to warn us, why are you here? Did we somehow fail?" Itachi asked the boy from the future.

"Actually, turns out that's not how time travel works. You see when I traveled here to the past. I was actually traveling to a parallel universe." Trunks explained.

"Oh, you mean Multiverse Theory?" Gohan questioned.

"Wait what?" Trunks questioned.

"With every decision, it creates a branch in the timeline. Whenever you're traveling back in time you're actually traveling to a parallel universe." Gohan surprised everyone besides his mother and father.

"Wait, how do you-"

"I've been studying theoretical physics… although at this point, I guess it's just physics." Gohan replied.

"Huh, strange kid." Jeice commented.

"Whatever, that would explain why these Androids are stronger than the one in your time and why there is more than two." Itachi said.

 **With the Androids**

Our Android trio were in a pink van with the Lucky Foods logo in a snowy area parked outside of a clothing store. "This, is the best, you've got?" 18 looked in front of the mirror as she was dressed in a cowgirl western brown leather outfit.

"That is our top o' the line! How do ya like it?" The sales clerk asked.

"Like is a strong word. So is tolerate. Hate's actually looking a little weak right now." 18 said.

"Oh, but darlin', you look like the most beautiful rose in a rose garden! Tell you what, is there anyone you want to show of to? Like someone special?" The shop clerk asked.

"Special?" 18 questioned as an image of Itachi kissing her forehead came to mind, making her blush faintly. "As if I were to dress up for that man! No way! I don't care about him! His long shiny black ponytail, or his deep eyes, he doesn't matter to me at all." 18 huffed her head to the side.

"Well in that case if I were to take you home, my daddy might love me again!" The shop clerk said.

"And that's my que to leave." 18 said coldly and walked out of the store.

"Uh, sweetheart, you gotta pay for those! Uh, c-cash or credit! The register is on the inside!" The shop clerk said as 18 went into the van with 17 and 16. "You are getting into the car!" They then drove off leaving the shop clerk. "You are driving away, aaand I have been robbed. YOU BLOND BIMBO! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" The shop clerk shouted and then the van stopped and began backing up. "Oh, no, nononononono!" The shop clerk ran back into his shop.

 **With Itachi and the others.**

Bulma faxed a photo of something she meant Trunks needed to see, and Krillin handed it over to the future boy. "What? No, this can't be right! This is my Time Machine! " Trunks said as the photo showed a damaged overgrown version of Trunks' Time Machine.

"Maybe you misplaced it." Krillin said.

"That's impossible I put it away in a capsule!" Trunks said.

"Are you sure?" Gohan questioned.

"Of course I'm sure! Here look!" Trunks brought out the capsule but Itachi stopped him from pressing the button.

"Inside here might not be a good idea. I believe you, judging by the picture it's been here to long, longer than you." Itachi said.

"Oh, yeah your right. I'll go and check it out." Trunks got his sword and was ready to fly out.

"I'm going with you." Gohan said.

"Oh, no you're not!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yes he is, Jeice go with them, we will escort Goku to Kame House meet us back there." Itachi ordered.

"He's just a boy!" Chi-Chi screamed at Itachi.

"His strong enough to deal with my old squad and his smarter than most adults. And this is just a recon mission there is no danger for him, and if there is he has a Super Saiyan and Jeice with him his going to be fine either way. Go, now." Jeice said and Jeice nodded and him, Trunks and Gohan flew out.

"My baby!" Chi-Chi said.

"He will be back, just concentrate on taking care of your husband. We will need him, both of them." Itachi said and went over to the bald dwarf. "How long until we reach our destination?"

"Umm, about a few minutes give or take." Krillin replied.

"Good, now let's focus on the task at hand, taking care of the Androids and save the future of this planet." Itachi looked out the window. 'Although, I hope there is a way to take care of them, without killing them. But if I have no choice, I will do what I must do.' Itachi thought and clenched his fist.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now we have started on the Android arc and around next chapter Cell will arrive. Also, as you can see we decided to let Krillin keep Maron, if you don't like it we could always make him dump her and find someone else. Also, I can assure you if your wondering we will develop Itachi and 18's relationship more, this was just a way to get both of them gain a little tiny interest in each other. Anyway, tell us how you think this chapter went.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	10. A Bug Problem!

**ivaXter: Thanks!**

 **andresskorskiruiz: Thanks! And here you go.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Noted, and yeah most likely me too, might actually take me only 2 weeks to go insane actually if I was stuck in a room.**

 **northernlion196: You're not the only one who thinks that.**

 **seant5054: Gohan will most likely achieve it first.**

 **Anthony00: Thanks!**

 **Greer123: Thanks!**

 **18Dragon: Most likely yes, he will be a little weaker.**

 **a guy: Well he hates Vegeta for one thing, and he found that getting closer to Frieza's operations seems more like a logical choice. And a nice guess by the way, but it's more like his sharingan is attached to his soul and is stuck there.**

 **Dat boi: Thanks!**

 **VegetaUchiha: Cell saga was definitely one of my fav arcs as well.**

 **Bella-swan11: That would be a good thing to do, but right now saving the world from the androids is his top priority he could always do it after.**

 **Blizzardfang: Thanks!**

 **N2: Here you go!**

 **Chapter 9: A Bug Problem!**

"We're getting close to the site!" Trunks said as he, Gohan and Jeice went to investigate the second, time machine.

"Umm, Mr. Trunks?" Gohan said.

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking, you know me in the future, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, actually, you were my mentor." Trunks replied.

"Oh, wow! What is adult me like?" Gohan asked again.

"Well I suppose you take a lot after your father." Trunks replied.

"… In what regard?"

"You're the strongest, bravest warrior on the planet."

"Okay, good."

"What happened to me and the Captain, boy? Did we die along with the others?" Jeice asked the boy from the future.

"Umm, well according to mom. You went out in space to train… but you never came back for some reason." Trunks replied.

"Wait, has there been anything floating around earth's orbit lately?" Jeice asked.

"We can't really know since the Androids pretty much destroyed everything. Why do you ask?" Trunks questioned.

"Well that's what happened to us, but then Captain went all super saiyan and we crashed down onto the planet." Jeice replied as they arrived at the site.

They landed in front of the identical looking time machine of Trunks that was covered in green moss and with a hole in the glass dome. "Well it looks like my time machine. But, it looks like it's been here for ages."

"Ooh, a mystery! I never get to solve mysteries! Like Sherlock Holmes or Batman! Usually we're just busy fighting people. Like Bruce Lee! Or Batman." Gohan said.

"Hmm…" Jeice levitated himself up to the broken glass dome. Then a ship was heard approaching them. They looked in the air and spotted Bulma in her aircraft.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh look, your mom's here!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Oh, good…"

"Hey Gohan! And… son." Bulma said awkwardly.

"Mother." Trunks said with a small blush.

"Am I missing something here?" Jeice asked the little boy.

"Bulma flirted with him the first time he got here after our battle with Cooler and Frieza." Gohan replied.

"Ah, that's hilarious!" Jeice snickered.

"Well is this your time machine?" Bulma asked her son from the future, trying to change the topic.

"Well it looks like mine, but it can't be mine!" Trunks said and threw a capsule, and then in a puff of smoke appeared an identical time machine, only it was in good condition. "This one here's the one I used to travel back in time with. If you'll notice it has the word Hope written on the side. So unless this one has it written on it in the same place, we-"Trunks said and began removing the moss from the side of the old ruined time machine, and found the word Hope. "… Oh. Crapbaskets."

"Umm, guys you might want to take a look at this." Jeice said pointing into the broken glass dome. The two-half breed Saiyans flew up to the dome and inside they saw two halves of what looked like a purple egg shell.

"It looks like egg shells, and judging by the hole the blast came from the inside of the cockpit." Gohan said.

Trunks opened the dome hatch, and picked up the two purple egg shells. "Looks like space dingo egg… only that it's purple." Jeice said.

"Wait, isn't dingo's mammals, they don't lay eggs." Gohan said.

"Maybe the ones here on earth, but those space dingo's are viscous creatures that hatch from eggs… they even sometimes use the egg shells as weapons, very peculiar creatures." Jeice said.

"… Okay, anyway. Whatever made that hole, hatched from this egg! Trunks you keep examining the Time Machine! I'm gonna go search for clues! Jeice come with me! By the way can I call you Watson or Robin?" Gohan asked innocently.

"… Sure, why not." Jeice shrugged his shoulders.

"Yay! I have my own Watson! Now, come on Watson! Let's go search for clues!" Gohan held out a magnifying glass and began looking around on the ground.

"Well at least one of us is having fun." Trunks said.

 **Back with Itachi**

Itachi looked out the in the horizon of the ship with his arms crossed, like a captain. "Bald dwarf, how much longer until we have reached our target?"

"I-In a few minuets sir." Krillin replied nervously not wanting to oppose Itachi considering what happened to Yamcha, whom was in a pool of his own blood on the floor.

"Hmm, what's that? The enemy! Prepare the ships weapon functions!" Itachi ordered.

"Umm, the what now?" Krillin questioned.

"… Th-This vessel doesn't have any weapon functions?" Itachi questioned and Krillin shook his head. "Then what those this button do?!" Itachi pressed a big red button and suddenly the windshields began going back and forth and water squirted on the window washing it clean. "… What the hell was that?"

"Windshields… didn't Frieza have those on his ship?" Krillin questioned.

"Th-This is way beyond our technology… fascinating. How does this work?" Itachi asked.

"I don't really know." Krillin replied.

"I see. Okay then open the door, I will blast them myself!" Itachi ordered.

"Umm, those are just helicopters, they are not our enemy." Krillin said.

"Oh, very good, keep on going at full speed then." Itachi said.

"Yes sir…" Krillin uttered a little low and increased the speed in the jets. "Oh, I can see the island now!" Krillin said as the small island of Master Roshi came to view with the turtle masters pink house being the only thing on that very, very small island.

"I thought it would be bigger…" Itachi said slightly disappointed.

Once they landed they rushed in with Goku, they were met by a big eared pig dressed in clothing, and he had normal human hands. And the old man Itachi briefly meet back when they revived Goku's dead friends with the namekian dragon balls at Capsule Corp. And also, a younger version of Bulma with a curvier figure.

"Huggy bear!" Maron went over to Krillin and embraced him in a hug.

"Hey there babe." Krillin said playing it cool.

"Did you beat those robots?" Maron asked.

"Not exactly, and they are Androids sweetie." Krillin corrected. Then he sat down with the pig, the old man, Yamcha, and his girlfriend Maron by his side, as he began explaining the situation. "And then they flew off. Thanks for letting us keep Goku here, by the way."

"Yeah, that's nice. So, there's a hot one now?" The old man said letting his perverted nature slightly come to view.

"Don't you think you have more important things to discuss. Like how we are going to save the planet, or how we are going to help Goku get better?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah! How's the rack?!" Roshi asked.

"Uh, Master Roshi, Goku's sweating purple. Is that normal?" The voice of the turtle was heard from the second floor.

"Did he eat grapes?"

"I… don't… know?" Turtle replied.

"That boy can't handle his grapes. Speaking of fruit what are we talking here? Apples? Oranges? MELONS?!" The master went back to his dirty talk.

"Is he still referring to the Androids chest size?" Itachi asked looking at the bald dwarf.

"Yep." Krillin replied.

"Hmm, out of those three I'm guessing oranges fits the description the most." Itachi said with a deadpan emotionless expression.

""Ohhhhhhh!"" The old man and the pig were in perfect unison.

 **Back with Sherlock Gohan**

"Hmmmm." Gohan hummed as he was looking through his magnifying glass with Jeice following after him. "Oh, hello! And what are you?" Gohan spotted something. "Watson! Trunks! I think I found a clue! Either that or a record-setting cicada."

Bulma and Trunks came rushing towards them and Bulma almost fell back when she saw it. "I-Is that thing alive?!"

"No, pretty sure that this is just a molt." Gohan said inspecting it further. "What do you think Watson?"

Jeice didn't know why he allowed the little half breed call him Watson, but it was kind of adorable. "Looks like a mosquito from Space-"

"Don't say Space Austrailia." Bulma interrupted the handsome young red skinned humanoid alien.

"But it looks like it's a mosquito from my home planet, only difference is it's green, and this crown like thing on it's head." Jeice aka Watson said.

"Okay someday we need to visit your planet." Bulma said.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Frieza blew it up. But where did this creature come from?" Jeice asked.

"Hmmm, it's elementary dear Watson." Gohan all of the sudden had a smoking pipe with bubbles coming out from it. "This creature is obviously the one whom crawled out of the Time Machine as it's claw marks matches those I found in the hole in the melted dome. But the question is, for what purpose did this creature get sent here… and what is it?"

Trunks reached into the molt of the creature and instantly pulled it out as pink liquid dripped from his hand. "Oh… ohhhh… no…. Oh, really wish I hadn't! Oh, it's all over my hand! Oh, it's so sticky!"

"Considering how fresh this molt is, it's likely that whatever shed its skin did so very recently. Meaning it might very well still be here." Gohan analyzed.

"Trunks it was good to see you again and Gohan say hello to your mother I'll call you later okay bye!" Bulma instantly went back in her aircraft and flew off.

"Umm, anyone of you got some hand sanitizer on you?" Trunks asked as his hand was still covered in the pink liquid.

"No." Jeice replied.

"Y-You guys don't." Gohan said surprised.

"You're a weird little boy. aren't you?" Jeice said when suddenly the sound of what sounded like a phone came from Jeice's armor. He reached in and pulled out a green scouter. "Yes Captain?"

" _Jeice, something strange is happening over at a place called Ginger Town. Investigated immediately. I'm sending you the coordinates."_ Itachi's voice came from the scouter.

"Right away sir." Jeice nodded.

"Umm, couldn't Frieza's people track you down with those things?" Gohan asked as Jeice levitated in the air.

"This is a model made by the captain himself. It's not connected to anything the Frieza Force can use to track us down. Besides, even if it did. What the hell can they do now?" Jeice said and prepared to fly off.

"Do you need any help?" Trunks asked.

"Nah, I think I can handle it." Jeice replied and flew off at high speed. He flew through the white clouds as his scouter worked like a map and showed him which direction to go to. "Hmm, I'm guessing it's that place where there are life forces dropping like crazy." Jeice took of the scouter and put it back in his armor as he could feel many life forces vanish one by one. It feels like they are being drained of their life force slowly. Jeice looked down and saw a sign that said "Ginger Town" he instantly flew into the town.

Once he landed he looked around only to find several pieces of clothing scattered all over the area as well as items. It was like a ghost town, he couldn't see a single soul. 'Feels like there are some life forces over there.' Jeice thought and flew to the other side of town. In all his years as a part of the Frieza Force he has never seen anything like this. "What the hell happened here? Could it be the creature the two half breeds and I found? It must be, it can't be the Androids." Jeice said and landed as he saw some people running away in fear. "Excuse me, what's going on?" Jeice asked.

"I-It's a monster! Run!" A man shouted as they all ran in fear.

Jeice then heard an engine of some kind and turned around only to spot a young blond girl riding a levitating bike of some kind. She wore a green tank top and cargo shorts. "Out of the way!" She shouted.

"Hey slow down! I want to talk!" Jeice said as the woman kept driving right towards him.

"Out of the way you red skinned punk!" The woman brought out a machine gun and started shooting at Jeice whom moved his hands at incredible speed and caught all the bullets.

"How rude." Jeice stretched his arm out and caught the bike as it crashed into his hand, and the woman flew off it and crashed into him.

"Hey what's the big idea?! You trashed my ride!" The blond woman shouted at him as her eyes were green like his, and she had a red ribbon in her hair.

"I just wanted to talk! What are you running from?!" Jeice questioned when suddenly he felt something and quickly grabbed the woman and threw her over his shoulder and jumped back.

"H-Hey!" The woman shouted as what looked like a green tail with black spots stabbed into the ground where they once stood. "Let me go you sunburned looking white haired bastard!" The woman shouted when she spotted a large green reptilian bug like creature walking out from the alley. "Th-That's the monster that's been going around drinking people!"

"Drinking people?" Jeice questioned when suddenly the creature stabbed its tail into the back of an elderly man.

"Agh!" The man screamed as Jeice watched in horror as it looked like the man's body melted away and his skin soon vanished as well leaving only his clothing left on the ground.

"Oh, right, drinking people." Jeice put the blond woman down.

"Eat lead punk!" The blond woman began shooting the creature with the machine gun, but all the bullets simply bounced off him, and the creature let out a sinister laughter.

"That won't work lady." The creature laughed, suddenly Jeice appeared in front of him.

"How about this then!" Jeice blasted the creature with a red ki-wave, sending the creature skidding back, crashing into a car.

"Wow…" The blond woman uttered with her eyes a little wide. "H-Hey are you by any chance a friend of a guy named Goku?"

"Hmm, yeah sort of. I'm on his and his friends' side." Jeice replied not taking his eyes of the creature.

"Well, then you're on my side. Names Launch. What about you mister sunburned?" The woman known as Launch asked re-loading her gun.

"I'm Jeice." Jeice introduced himself. "And this is my natural skin color by the way, I'm from outer space." Jeice said as Launch widened her eyes in shock at first.

"Well, considering what type of people Goku attracts, I'm not surprised." Launch smirked.

"I see, you're a friend of Son Goku's. Hmmm, perfect. Once I absorb you I will gain more power." The creature snickered.

"Come and try it, bug face!" Jeice cracked his knuckles and powered up, flaring with a red aura.

"Heh." The creature smirked and charged at Jeice, it stabbed its tail forward towards Jeice, Jeice tilted his head to the side dodging the tail and grabbed it. At full force, he pulled the creature towards him and dug his fist into its face sending it flying into a building.

"Step back!" Jeice warned Launch and she quickly did as Jeice said. Jeice then began spinning around while still holding the creature's tail.

"Whoa!" The creature screamed as Jeice let go of him sending him flying into a row of cars. Jeice then stretched his hand out and blasted the creature with a red ki-wave, creating a massive explosion as all the cars the creature crashed into exploded as well.

Jeice suddenly widened his eyes. "W-Wait a minute… this ki… I sense Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and the others coming from that creature… what's going on?" Jeice questioned when suddenly a yellow ki-blast crashed into him sending him flying back. The creature then appeared behind him and slammed its foot into Jeice's back sending him crashing into a building.

"Ohhh, not bad. Ah, yes, I remember you now your Jeice. You were at Capsule Corp. along with this other guy that was a Saiyan like Vegeta and Goku. I didn't have time to gather you're or that Saiyan's cells though. Speaking of that Saiyan… when I tried to gather cells from Frieza and his family he destroyed my recorder." The creature said and Jeice widened his eyes remembering when the Captain fought Frieza that he blasted something, something that looked like a bug. But what was all this talk about gathering cells?

"Okay mate, who are you?!" Jeice questioned getting out from the rubble.

"Me? The names Cell, and you're… mine." The creature known as Cell smirked and stared at Jeice.

Jeice clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. "Come on then." Jeice challenged while getting into fighting stance.

"Heh." Cell smirked and brought his hands behind his head gathering up some purple energy as a purple aura that Jeice knew all too well flared up around him.

"I-It can't be!" Jeice uttered in shock.

 **Galick Gun!**

Cell blasted an identical copy of Vegeta's Galick Gun blast wave. Jeice quickly reacted and threw a large Crusher Ball into the wave, the two attacks went into a power struggle as the whole town was glowing in a purple and red light, the power of their attacks caused the whole town to shake, windows on buildings shattered, the ground beneath them began to crack. Jeice began to struggle when suddenly Cell's Galick Gun overpowered him, Jeice quickly leaped over to Launch picked her up bridal style and flew off into the air dodging the blast just in time. The blasts created a massive explosion, and when the smoke cleared half of the town was gone leaving only a massive crater.

"Wow that was close." Launch said in awe at the power these two possessed.

"This monster… I can feel his holding back on me. There's no way I can beat him on my own!" Jeice gritted his teeth. "Hey reach into my armor on the right chest side, in there is a device, give it to me."

"Wh-What?! I'm not reaching into your anything perv!" Launch had a faint blush on her face as Jeice looked into her eyes.

"I need that device to call a friend for help! Now reach into the right chest side of my armor! I have something underneath it so you won't be touching by bare chest woman! Now stop bitching and do it!"

"Don't you yell at me punk! I will blow your brains out! You hear me you little shit?!" Launch shouted as Jeice sweat dropped a little.

"Wh-Whatever, just do it. Please. Jeice uttered.

"Fine!" Launch reached into the right chest area of Jeice's armor and brought out the scouter. "The hell is this?"

"Place it over my right ear, with the green screen over my eye." Jeice said.

"O-Okay." Launch said and followed the instructions.

"Captain can you hear me?" Jeice asked.

" _Yeah, what is it?"_

"I have run into a little trouble. I could use some help, this monster is too much for me to deal with." Jeice said.

" _I see, so it's that strong huh? I will be there soon, just hold him off as long as you can."_ Itachi said.

"Right, thank you sir." Jeice said and landed on a roof top and gently put Launch down, and took of the scouter. "Okay, my friend should be here any minute now. You need to get out of here."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Launch shouted and looked down at the ground of the city and spotted her bike. "Take me to the ground first." Launch ordered.

"Why?" Jeice questioned.

"I left something in my bike, and I can't fly." Launch pointed out.

"Oh, right. Forgot that most humans can't fly." Jeice said and picked Launch up and flew down. Once they landed Cell appeared and slammed his fist into Jeice's cheek sending him skidding back. "Quick! Get out of here!" Jeice shouted and charged at Cell as they both threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other.

"Right, if you survive red skin. Maybe I will pay you back for this, maybe." Launch smirked and got on her slight broken bike and drove off.

"What a strange woman." Jeice uttered and leaped back sending a barrage fire of ki-blasts at Cell. Cell rushed then through all of the blasts and kneed Jeice in the face sending him back, and then punched him into the ground.

"Thanks for the meal." Cell smirked and readied his tail.

Meanwhile, Launch was driving through the broken city, when suddenly she had a bad feeling in her stomach, feeling guilt. 'That red faced bastard will be fine, his a friend of Goku's after all, and they are all tough, no one can beat them.' Launch thought when she stopped her bike and looked back. 'But he did say he couldn't defeat that monster alone…' Launch clenched her fist and turned the bike around. "I must be going insane! Well more than usual!" Launch drove back.

Back with Jeice and Cell. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Cell smirked and the tip of his tail was aimed for Jeice's chest. Suddenly Cell was blasted in the side of his face by a rocket. Jeice turned to the side and widened his eyes seeing Launch with a rocket launcher pointed at Cell.

"Get off him you creep!" Launch fired another rocket at Cell. Jeice used this opportunity to kick Cell off and sent a powerful red ki-wave crashing into him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to run!" Jeice landed next to Launch.

"Yeah, and I said don't tell me what to do!" Launch replied and loaded another rocket. "Besides, creeper over there was about to have you for lunch." Launch fired another rocket.

"I could have handled it. I had him right where I wanted him." Jeice said not wanting to admit that she saved his life.

"Yeah, yeah, all you men are the same with that macho nonsense, no matter what planet you're from." Launch said when Cell walked through the burning smoke left by her rocket launcher, unscathed from the rockets, but had small bruise marks on his upper body from Jeice's attack.

"The Captain should be here any minute now. And then we will be able to send this bug straight to hell!" Jeice said.

"So, this Captain you keep talking about. Is he your boss or something?" Launch asked.

"His my friend." Jeice replied.

Cell flew charging towards Jeice whom flew towards him as well to make sure he didn't get close to Launch. Jeice delivered a side kick towards Cell's face, whom tilted his head to the side dodging it and swung his tail into his gut sending him crashing to the ground. Jeice quickly recovered and threw a barrage of punches and kicks, Cell was gradually increasing his power and overpowered Jeice. "I'm getting tired of this game." Cell mocked the red skinned humanoid alien. Cell punched Jeice in the gut making him vomit blood mixed with saliva. Cell then kicked him to the side.

Jeice was on his knees, and struggled to get back up. He spitted out some blood and glared at Cell. "Damn just you wait, when the captain gets here… his going to kill you!"

"I doubt it." Cell snickered sinisterly, then suddenly he was blasted by a yellow ki-blast that sent him crashing into a building. "Okay, who did that?!"

"That would be me." A familiar voice said, although to Jeice his presence felt different.

"Piccolo…" Jeice uttered and turned around to face the namekian whom doesn't look any different but it feels like he has changed so much since their last encounter.

"Ah, Piccolo." Cell seemed amused by this turn of events.

"So, I take it you're the one who exterminated this entire city then." Piccolo glared at the green bug like creature.

"Oh, no that was another guy. His name was Shit Sherlock, first name No." Cell said sarcastically.

"Why…? Just Why?!" Piccolo questioned.

"Well, when one has been asleep for four years one tends to get hungry. Also, there's nothing more satisfying than the rush I get from watching a person disappear. Also…" Cell said and began to power up to his max power which left Jeice shaking. "This way I get stronger and stronger."

"You, you're a monster!" Piccolo grunted.

"Oh, I'm a monster! Like I haven't heard that one screamed at me today." Cell said with a sinister chuckle.

"Well at least there's one thing we have in common." Piccolo said.

"More than you know."

"We both get a power up from absorbing people!" Piccolo shouted and powered up so much that the entire area around them was reduced to rubble. While as Jeice has just managed to rescue Launch by floating up in the air holding her bridal style.

"Ah dang my loot!" Launch shouted as from her bike was a burned pile of money in a bag. Suddenly dust got into her nose and then. "Achoo!" her hair suddenly turned blue and her eyes also. "Oh, dear… what happened. Did I sneeze again?"

"Ummm, what?" Jeice questioned, looking rather confused.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Launch asked looking oblivious.

"You're kidding, right?" Jeice questioned. "I'm Jeice."

"…"

"The sunburned skin alien."

"…"

"I saved you from the monster that drinks people."

"Monster that drinks people?" Launch had no idea what he was talking about what so ever.

"I'm a friend of Son Goku's."

"Oh, you know Goku! Phew, so your friendly? How is he?" Launch asked innocently.

"Umm, well his sick." Jeice sweat dropped a little as he still held her in bridal style.

"Oh, no that's awful!" Launch gasped.

"Okay, a few seconds ago, you were blond and rude, and now your hair is blue and your nice…" Jeice had no idea what was happening.

"Oh, well you see. Whenever I sneeze my other self gets out, and she's kinda rude and she likes to get into trouble. Did she hurt anyone?" Launch asked.

"Not that I know of… Anyway, I'm Jeice, are you still Launch or do you have a different name now?"

"No, my name is still Launch." Launch said with a small giggle.

"Okay… well nice to meet you." Jeice said as Piccolo and Cell were battling on the ground beneath them.

"Oh my, is that Piccolo? I heard he turned good is that true?" Launch asked.

"Umm, yes." Jeice replied.

"Mister Jeice, why is your skin so red? Did you get sunburned perhaps?" Launch asked innocently.

"N-No this is my natural skin color, I'm from outer space." Jeice replied with a sweat drop.

"You are? Besides your skin color you don't look like an alien." Launch said.

"Umm, thanks I guess…"

Meanwhile Piccolo punched Cell back. "H-How? How did you get this strong?!" Cell questioned in shock.

"I fused with Kami." Piccolo cracked his knuckled and at immense speed spun kicked Cell. Piccolo then tried to spun kick Cell again but Cell leaped back and dodged it, and he kept leaping back, and then suddenly at an even higher speed Piccolo appeared behind Cell and kicked him in the back sending him flying. Piccolo then appeared in front of the flying Cell and was about to punch him when suddenly Cell stopped in midair, Cell then flew up and brought his middle finger and index finger to his forehead. Piccolo widened his eyes in shock as a yellow energy charged up at Cell's fingertips.

 **Special Beam Cannon!**

Cell sent a drill like beam towards Piccolo that the namekian knew all too well, it was his own technique. Piccolo slapped it to the side, and quickly flew up to the green bug and kicked him in the chin sending him crashing to the ground.

"Tell me, how do you know my technique?" Piccolo questioned.

"Well, what can I say? Imitation is the greatest form of flattery. Speaking of which…" Cell brought his hand together in a cup and formed a blue sphere of energy.

 **Kamehameha!**

Cell blasted Piccolo with a perfect Kamehameha wave at Piccolo whom widened his eyes in shock. Piccolo appeared away from the burning cloud of smoke left from the explosion of the wave, having vanished at super speed to dodge it. "Surprise!" Cell appeared behind him and grabbed him in a hold, and quickly stabbed his tail tip into Piccolo's arm.

"Argh!" Piccolo screamed in pain.

A beam then cut through Cell's tail and then Piccolo swung his head back, headbutting Cell forcing him to let go. "Argh! My beak mouth! And my tail!" Cell shouted as a chunk of his tail was cut off.

"Need any help?" Itachi levitated down next to the namekian and looked over at Jeice holding the blue haired woman known as Launch. "This is who you had so much trouble with? A bug?"

"A very big bug." Jeice said in his defense. "With Vegeta, Goku and the namekian's power, as well as many others."

"Okay, who are you and where do you come from?" Itachi turned towards Cell with his sharingan activated.

"Good question… I'm sure your all familiar with my father, Dr. Gero!"

"Oh goddammit!" Piccolo cursed.

"But wait there's more! I am purely bio-mechanical! Unlike my brother and sister: Cyborgs 17 and 18."

"We call them Androids." Piccolo said.

"Well good for you your wrong. Anyway, as I was saying. Our father created me with the sole purpose of becoming… perfect. Infused with the genetic makeup of the galaxy's strongest warriors… collected over several decades. That is until you destroyed what was gathering my cells from them." Cell looked over at Itachi whom remembered the bug thing he saw when they fought against Frieza and his family.

"So, that's how you know our techniques!" Piccolo said.

"Ohh, but I know much more than that… I know that in this timeline, there lies the secret to my true, perfect form. Which I will not tell you." Cell smirked.

"Let me guess 17 and 18." Itachi said as the bug creature widened its eyes in shock. "Guess I'm right."

"Heh, well played." Cell smirked.

"And since you said from this timeline, I assume you somehow killed Trunks in a different one and stole his time machine, traveled back, and that's where the different time machine that looked like it had been here for years came from." Itachi said, having guessed everything correctly.

"Show off." Cell said, annoyed. "All you need to know is that I'm here now. And I will stop at nothing to achieve my perfection!" Piccolo ripped off his arm which Cell had drunken from and regenerated it. "Oh, that's cool, but nothing new to me." Cell regenerated the chunk of his tail which Itachi cut off.

"Captain, watch out for that tail, if he hits you with that your done for!" Jeice warned.

"Oh please, his just a bug Jeice. All you need is bug spray." Itachi held a can of bug spray.

"Umm, I don't his that kind of bug." Jeice said when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of Cell and sprayed him with the bug spray.

"AGHHH! My eyes! It burns!" Cell rolled around on the ground with his hands over his eyes.

"You were saying?" Itachi smirked.

"I stand corrected sir." Jeice sweat dropped.

"Here I am fighting this monster and he just shows up and sprays him with bug spray…" Piccolo uttered with a sweat drop.

"Your dead! I will kill you for spraying me, and for preventing me from getting those cells from Frieza, King Cold and Cooler!" Cell roared in anger, but the Itachi went Super Saiyan. And Cell, feeling this immense power started backing away. "Oh, not good… definitely not good." And then Trunks and Krillin landed next to Itachi and Piccolo.

"What the hell is that?!" Krillin questioned.

"And why is it giving me the most ominous sense of déjà vu?" Trunks questioned.

"See ya!" Cell brought his hands around his temple. "Solar Flare!" He released a bright shining light that blinded them all and then flew off.

"That's Tien's thing!" Krillin said.

"I fucking know!" Piccolo growled.

Jeice landed with Launch next to the others, he gently placed her down and she then spotted the familiar bald dwarf. "Krillin?!"

"Launch?!"

"It's been awhile! How are you?" Launch asked as the kind soul she was, at least in this state.

"Oh, I'm fine. Hey you won't believe it but I got a girl now. Yep the Krillmaster is off the market." Krillin said smugly.

"Really? Well that's great. Good for your Krillin. And what about Master Roshi?" Launch asked about the old geezer that she to this day doesn't know was perving on her.

"Oh, you know same old same old. Hey guess what Goku's got a kid, and his an alien!" Krillin informed.

"Yeah I heard from Tien." Launch said with a kind smile.

"What happened between the two of you anyway?" Krillin questioned.

"Oh, well Tien wasn't really interested, but me and my other half have moved on." Launch replied.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Piccolo growled in anger over the fact that Cell got away.

"Oh, Piccolo is pulling a your dad." Krillin said to Trunks.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Vegeta arrived at the scene.

"See."

And now we have this." Trunks sighed.

"You namekian, to strong, explain now!" Vegeta demanded.

"Piccolo fused with Kami so that he could get stronger." Trunks said.

"The fucks a Kami?" Vegeta questioned.

"Basically God." Krillin replied.

"But I'm still here!" Vegeta said.

"… Do you really believe in your own hype that much?" Trunks questioned in amazement at his father's pride.

"I am the hype!" Vegeta screamed.

"His a loud one isn't he." Launch blinked in confusion.

"You'll get used to it." Jeice said.

"Hey, finally found you guys. Just followed Vegeta's screaming. What did I miss—Oh, hey Launch." Tien nodded embarrassedly.

"Tienshinhan." Launch bowed with a happy, friendly smile.

"So, what is she doing here?" Tien asked.

"I saved her from a green monster known as Cell that drank people." Jeice replied.

"More importantly, there's a new threat. Another Android created by Dr. Gero!" Piccolo said as everyone besides Jeice, Itachi, Launch, whom didn't know what was going on, and Vegeta.

"DO I HEAR FIVE?!" The prince screamed.

Piccolo then began explaining things to everyone. "So yeah, that's basically it in a nutshell."

"So, if Cell manages to find the androids, he'll become even stronger?" Tien questioned.

"I sure missed a lot when I was gone." Launch said as Jeice had also explained to her the whole thing about Frieza and Piccolo explained about the androids.

"Anyway, if he manages to absorb the androids, none of us will stand a chance." Piccolo said.

"Says you. I don't care how many people you fuse with. You'll never be as strong as a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"Says the guy who got his ass kicked by a girl." Itachi mocked the prince.

"Shut up! I am even stronger now!" Vegeta declared.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that both me, and the namekian are stronger than you. You might have surpassed Goku a bit, but I don't think that will last for long. Anyway, now I must go and train and find a new level beyond a Super Saiyan-"

"You too?" Vegeta questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I had the same idea! You copycat!" Vegeta shouted.

"How can I be a copycat? I didn't even know you planned this." Itachi said.

"Well I did! And I so did it first!" Vegeta said.

"Arguably." Itachi said.

"Bet I will do it first!" Vegeta declared.

"You know what I don't care." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"I bet you secretly do!" Vegeta flew off.

"Crazy thought, if that Cell's from another timeline, then there's gotta be one in this timeline too." Trunks said.

"Pretty sure that emotional episode you had leveled down Gero's lab." Tien said.

"Well he was a mad scientist. Shot in the dark maybe he's got a basement?" Krillin said.

"Could be, you two go and investigate. You two go and hunt down Cell." Itachi looked over at Tien and Piccolo with the last one. "And Jeice!"

"Yes sir?!"

"Take this young lady back to that Turtle Master's island, while I will go and train, meet up with me when you have delivered her there. Cell has seen her and might go after her like the rest of us at some point." Itachi ordered.

"Umm, right away, just one problem." Jeice said.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know where the island is." Jeice replied.

"… Okay I will go with you, and then we go train." Itachi changed the plan a bit.

"Great!" Krillin said as he and Trunks flew off to Dr. Gero's lab, and Jeice grabbed Launch and flew off with Itachi to Master Roshi's island.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **We were supposed to update this last week, but things happened and we got busy. Anyway, here you go! Leave a review!**

 **Power levels:**

 **Imperfect Cell: 250,000,000 (full power, 1st appearance) 9,200,000 (holding back against Jeice)**

 **Jeice: 9,000,000 (after intense training with Itachi for 3 years)**

 **Itachi: 8,000,000 (base), 16,000,000 (base sharingan), 160,000,000 (base EMS), 400,000,000 (ssj)**

 **Goku: 5,600,000 (base), 280,000,000 (ssj)**

 **Vegeta: 5,700,000 (base), 285,000,000 (ssj)**

 **Trunks: 4,600,000 (base), 230,000,000 (ssj)**

 **Gohan: 8,000,000**

 **Piccolo: 362,000,000 (fused with Kami)**

 **Krillin: 600,000**

 **Tien: 600,000**

 **Yamcha: 400,000**

 **Chiaotzu: 200,000**

 **Roshi: 200**

 **Android 16: 400,000,000**

 **Android 17: 360,000,000**

 **Android 18: 320,000,000**

 **-Later!**


	11. The Training Begins!

**hawkeyestratos1996: Itachi will get ssj2, however not before Gohan.**

 **Mr. Haziq: That's what we were planning, yes.**

 **a guy1013: Aha, and here you go.**

 **Harambe: Glad you enjoyed it that much, lol.**

 **Andresskorskiruiz: Thanks.**

 **Pepinillo: Like I said in the PM, go right ahead.**

 **xXFARTSALOTXx: Thanks, and here you go.**

 **petem903: Sorry that it took this long to update, but it's a little more difficult to update co-written stories as I have to get together with my c-writer to make them.**

 **seant5054: Here you go, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Chapter 10: The Training Begins!**

Itachi and Jeice flew towards Master Roshi's island while the red skinned alien held Launch, whom held on tightly as Jeice held her bridal style. "You okay?" Jeice asked Launch as she was holding her arms around him pretty tightly.

"Yeah, just a lot of wind, that's all." Launch replied with her eyes closed from all the wind blowing at her face.

"We should be arriving at the island very shortly, then we can drop her off and go and train." Itachi said.

"I can't wait to see everyone again, this is going to be such fun." Launch said with a happy excited giggle.

"Yes, fun… While a group of killer androids and a bug android is hunting all of us down and we go into hiding, yeah very fun." Itachi said sarcastically which Launch failed to notice.

"So, captain, do you really think there is a form beyond a Super Saiyan?" Jeice asked with curiosity, and he was actually also slightly frightened by the thought of a form more powerful than a Super Saiyan.

"There should be, last time I checked there was no rule saying one can't grow stronger, nor any rule about there being a limited amount of transformations one can achieve." Itachi replied.

"But, what would you even call that form? Ultra Saiyan? Mega Saiyan? Maximum Overdrive Saiyan?" Jeice asked with a hint of mockery in his tone, which did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

"Does it really matter what the forms name will be? It's just a transformation and nothing more, no need to give it a name." Itachi said, not really seeing the point in naming something like a transformation.

"Then how will I know when your using it?" Jeice asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe by noticing my appearance changed, or that my power level increases dramatically." Itachi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, okay I get it, stupid question…" Jeice said with a little sweat running down his forehead. "Oh! Is that the island?" Jeice spotted a small island with a pink house on it.

"Yes, that would be it." Itachi replied as they flew down towards the house.

"Oh, it hasn't changed a bit." Launch said with a happy smile as she lightly clapped her hands.

Once they landed and entered the house, Master Roshi backed up in shock. "Oh no… She's back!"

"Hi master Roshi." Launch smiled happily.

"For the love of god, don't let her sneeze!" Roshi sweated while trembling in fear.

"Hey Launch, it's been awhile." Yamcha greeted.

"Umm, who are you again?" Launch tilted her head to the side as she didn't recognize him, making the former bandit fall over.

"I-It's me, Yamcha, remember?" Yamcha sweat dropped.

"Oh! Yamcha! I hardly recognized you!" Launch finally recognized him. "Oh! Hi there turtle, it's been awhile." Lanuch greeted the old turtle that smiled at her. She then went on to greet her friends that she hadn't seen in a long time, until she came across Gohan. "Wow! You look like Goku when he was a kid. You must be his son."

"Yeah, I'm Gohan." Gohan smiled at this friendly woman.

"Wow, your so cute and adorable." Launch giggled happily making the young half breed Saiyan blush faintly.

"Okay, she's going to stay here until the android problem is dealt with. Anyway, me and Jeice are off to train, come one Jeice." Itachi was in a rush to grow stronger.

"Yeah, comin' captain. You gonna be okay?" Jeice looked over at Launch whom just smiled friendly at him.

"Oh, I will be fine. Thank you for everything Mr. Jeice." Launch bowed politely, Jeice nodded as he walked out the door with Itachi and flew off, while looking back at the house from the corner of his eye, which Itachi noticed.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked his closest friend.

"Wh-What? N-No it's nothing really…" Jeice replied as he kept his eyes forward.

"You seem to be attached to that Launch woman, how come?" Itachi asked.

Jeice widened his eyes a bit. "N-No it's not like that, I don't know… it's just that well, she's a strange one…"

"Oh? Never seen you act like that about a female before, usually you just show off, take them to their home, and leave the next morning before they wake up." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Could you please not mention my past mistakes…" Jeice said with a sweat drop.

"Hn. Anyway, we need to find a perfect spot to train, it should be somewhere that is not overly populated, a wasteland perhaps." Itachi pondered over various options.

"Perhaps we could use the gravity chamber in Bulma's spaceship?" Jeice suggested.

"No, we already reached the max level, besides the space in that ship is too small. We need something bigger." Itachi said and went back to thinking. As they were flying over the ocean, suddenly a massive blue ki-wave that was the Kamehameha wave flew right past them. "What the?" Itachi widened his eyes and looked towards the source seeing that it came from the old Turtle man's house on the island.

"I take it Goku is awake…" Jeice uttered as they both just floated over the ocean while looking towards the source were the island was.

"…" Itachi began thinking, who better than Goku knows where to go and train on this planet. "Jeice, lucky you, you get to see that woman again." Itachi smirked and flew back towards the island.

"W-Wait what?!" Jeice blushed faintly and quickly realized that Itachi was flying away. "Hey captain! Wait up!" Jeice flew after Itachi.

As Itachi was flying back he saw Goku's wife, ChiChi flying up in the air while screaming. She kept screaming until she realized she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes and looked up seeing Itachi holding her by her right wrist. "I take it your husband is awake."

"You think…" ChiChi said with a deadpan expression and looked down on the island. "Goku!" ChiChi shouted down at Goku whom was smiling nervously while chuckling nervously as well and scratching his right cheek.

"Sorry about that ChiChi…" Goku uttered.

Jeice arrived shortly after and they all went into the room where Goku rested earlier. "Goku, you have missed a hell of a day!" The old master Roshi said as Goku tightened his gi belt.

"Oh I know everything. I learned it in my pirate dream. I was having a ninja dream too, but it ended." Goku said which was to everyone's confusion.

"Ninja dream?" Itachi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I was occupied in that dream with becoming kakage, or hakage, or was it hokaga?" Goku rubbed his chin with a raised brow.

"Hokage." Itachi said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Goku smiled and Itachi widened his eyes in surprise. "And there was this duckbutt hair man who wanted fight his brother, he reminded me of Vegeta, a lot of anger issues, and he was looking down on me a lot. He was kind of emo." Goku said and Itachi had wide eyes of shock. "Hey, that duckbutt guy's brother looked just like you! Except you look healthier… " Goku pointed at Itachi with a wide smile.

"…" Itachi looked like he had seen a ghost and they all looked at him in confusion. "Wh-Whatever…" Itachi uttered having enough of walking down a trip memory lane.

"Alright, now listen. I know you just woke up, so-" ChiChi went up to Goku.

"Yeah, I was outta commission for a while! I really oughta get back to training…" Goku said with an ignorant smile while ChiChi growled at him. "… so I can fight Cell!" Goku said and ChiChi's growling increased. "What? I-If you're worried about Gohan, I'll bring him along with me!"

ChiChi let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Huh?" Goku had a look of confusion same as the rest of the people in the room.

"Go ahead, go train! Take Gohan. Fight your evil android bug monster! But I want you to promise me one thing…" ChiChi said with a stern look.

"Okaaay… What's that-" Goku asked and ChiChi quickly responded with a joyful tone.

"I want another baby!"

"Mmm, mmm… K, bye!" Goku suddenly grabbed onto Itachi and Jeice and vanished with Instant Transmission.

"Uhh… was that a yes?" Roshi questioned.

"It wasn't a no!" ChiChi said happily.

"Mmm! Mmm! K, bye." Roshi said.

Goku, Itachi and Jeice arrived at a ship with Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha and Gohan. "I'm taking Gohan, bye!" Goku said.

"Wha-?" Before Gohan could finish they vanished with Instant Transmission. Then they arrived at a wasteland where Trunks was sitting watching Vegeta whom was looking out in the distance.

"I will never get used to that…" Itachi said with a stoic expression.

"What just happened?" Gohan was still progressing what just happened.

"Goku, Itachi, Jeice and Gohan!" Trunks said taken a little aback.

"I'll fill you in later, Gohan. Hey, Trunks! How's the training coming?" Goku asked the time traveler.

"I don't know, let's see… Hey dad, do you wanna train with me?!" Trunks asked Vegeta whom was still standing on a cliff looking out in the vast distance.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta shouted back.

"About that well." Trunks answered Goku's question.

"Hey Prince of nothing! Stop crying over the fact that you got your ass kicked by a girl!" Itachi shouted at Vegeta.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Hmm, he seems a bit mopey. I will go talk to him." Goku said and flew over to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted and Vegeta let out a growl. "I heard you lost your fight pretty bad."

"He got his arm broken by a girl!" Itachi added making Vegeta growl even louder.

"But you know what they say, Vegeta. When you fall off that horse, you get right back up, and you eat that horse. Come eat that horse with me Vegeta." Goku said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta questioned.

"That's what I would like to know." Itachi flew over to them and listened in to what Goku had to say.

"Oh, I just found a place where we can do a whole year's worth of training in a day." Goku said and the other two Saiyans began to listen.

"Continue." Itachi said.

"It's up on Kami's Lookout. Although, now I guess it's just the Lookout. Either way, they call it the…" Goku said and in the very next moment they were on a floating Lookout high up in the sky.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber." A black skinned genie looking guy with big red lips finished.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Vegeta shouted in horror at the black genie.

"I have no fucking idea…" Jeice said having the same look of horror.

They were then lead to a door. "Here it is, maggots – the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Inside time moves at 365.24 times that of this dimension. In Goku terms. One day out here – one year in there. And only two of you maggots can enter at a time." The genie, Mr. Popo explained.

"I call dibs!" Itachi declared.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Motherfucker!" Vegeta shouted.

"So, this chamber, is there anything I need to make sure I don't do while I'm in it?" Itachi asked the black genie, Mr. Popo.

"If you destroy the house, you get stuck there." Mr. Popo replied.

"What's your plan for when you go in anyway?" Itachi looked over at Goku.

"Hmm, I don't know, I was planning on just finding a way to get stronger with my Super Saiyan form. Hmm, maybe just getting used to it?" Goku began thinking on what to do once he got in the chamber himself.

"You're a fricking genius…" Itachi said astonished and everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"I am?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Well you're a battle genius. Okay then, come on Jeice." Itachi turned towards the door that was suddenly shut closed and all that was heard was Vegeta's laughter coming from inside and Trunks saying sorry. "Short ass lousy midget… I will take a nap, wake me up when the midget gets out." Itachi sighed and sat down and leaned up against a pillar and fell asleep.

For Itachi everything was dark, from his point of view it was like he stood in a dark space. And the next thing he knows, he begins to hear voices, voices of the past, of old friends long gone. Images of his old and new life, images of Izumi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Then silence as the voices that belonged to those people vanished, then images of Fasha, Tora, Bardock, Gine and a bright light followed by screams and an explosion. Then an image of… Android 18, an image he never thought he would see, the next thing he sees is the bug Android, Cell and a swing from that monster's tail followed by what sounded like 18 screaming. Itachi then woke up, sweating a little and panting. 'Wh-What was that about…?' He thought and rubbed his temple. Itachi walked over to the others andthen he noticed that Goku and Gohan looked rather worried and concerned about something. "Something wrong?"

"Android 17 got absorbed by Cell, and Piccolo got his ass beat, and Tien almost died from using too much energy." Gohan explained it to them.

"Yeah! And we can't do anything to help them!" Goku gritted his teeth in frustration.

"… C-Couldn't you just use Instant Transmission, grab both Tien and Piccolo, and Instant Transmission back?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Goku vanished using Instant Transmission. "D-Did he forget that he could do that?" Gohan questioned.

"Your father's an idiot!" Popo said.

"The question is, why did you guys forget that he could do that and didn't remind him that he could do that?" Itachi said and the room was filled with silence.

"Huh… good point." Gohan said.

Goku then popped back out at the Lookout, carrying both Piccolo and a panting Tien. "Cell looks funny now…" Goku randomly said.

"Here you go, Senzu Beans." Gohan gave both Tien and Piccolo a Senzu Bean each, and instantly they recovered. "You two okay?"

"Yeah. We may not have Dragon Balls, but I guess Senzu Beans are a close second." Tien said.

"It was a good thing I showed up when I did. Cell was about to kill ya." Goku said.

"Well that's all good, but all that happened was that Tien ended up stalling him a bit. Now he's alone to hunt down Android 18, and we don't have anyone with the strength to stop him!" Piccolo said looking concerned about what Cell's Perfect Form might be like, if this one was so strong.

"Your worthless maggot friends are coming out!" Popo shouted.

"Or do we?!" Gohan said.

"No Gohan, we haven't gone in yet." Goku said completely overlooking Vegeta.

"Wow really Goku?" Piccolo sweat dropped.

The door to the chamber opened and out walked Trunks whom had grown his hair longer, and Vegeta looked the same as when he went in. "Hey Vegeta! Wow you guys sure got strong, huh?" Goku said.

"That's right, Kakarot… and you wouldn't believe just how much. You see while I was training in the depths of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I looked deep within myself and through all of that I have ascended. That's right, I have reached a new level. Do you hear me Kakarot? Itachi? I am finally stronger than both of you!" Vegeta boasted his own ego.

"Neat!" Goku responded with a smile.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta cursed.

"I bet that will end in a day from now." Itachi said with a smirk making Vegeta growl at him in rage.

"Also, fuck you too!" Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Anyway, I'm claiming my turn this time." Itachi said and walked towards the door. "Come on Jeice!"

"Right away sir!" Jeice followed after Itachi into the room. Itachi and Jeice looked around seeing a vast empty white space with only a house with two massive hourglasses on the sides of the house. "It's… It's overwhelming, it's nothing but a void, I can't see where it ends, or where it begins… I'm sorry captain, I need time, time to adjust…" Jeice said.

"Yeah, no, start training." Itachi said harshly and punched Jeice in his right cheek sending him flying back.

"Argh… ow…" Jeice groaned.

"Get back up." Itachi demanded.

"Yes sir…" Jeice was shaking a little by the dark look Itachi was giving him. "So, what you will increase your Super Saiyan forms power?"

"No…" Itachi said and Jeice raised his brow in confusion. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I will follow Goku's advice. I need to first get fully used to being a Super Saiyan before even thinking of even trying to go further." Itachi said and he began powering up until his hair went all Super Saiyan golden and spiky and his eyes turned green.

"But, how can you get more used to this form than you already are?" Jeice questioned.

"Simple, I will remain a Super Saiyan, I won't go back to my normal state during the entire time we're in here. How long it will take until I get used to it, is another question entirely." Itachi replied and the Super Saiyan glow vanished, but he still kept up his golden spiky Super Saiyan hair. "Now then, let's continue." Itachi went into fighting stance and Jeice nodded and did the same.

After just 6 months of training, Itachi was still in his Super Saiyan form and threw a barrage of punches at Jeice whom also threw a barrage of punches back at Itachi. Then suddenly Itachi bounced back. "That's enough, we're done in here."

"Wait, what, but we still got 6 months left…" Jeice had a look of confusion.

"I have completed the first step of my training, I have fully adapted to my Super Saiyan state, but to complete the next stage will take too long. I have no idea how to even do it, and to find out would take longer than 6 months. And we're in a rush with the Androids and Cell trying to absorb the remaining Android, 18. It is best we just go and finish it before he absorbs her and gets stronger." Itachi explained and walked towards the exit with Jeice following right after him. "Besides, I have already grown way stronger than Cell and those Androids." They opened the door and were met by Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Mr. Popo.

"Oh, you guys done already?" Goku questioned.

Itachi let out a sigh. "Yes, we are." Itachi said in a calming tone, and while looking calm despite being a Super Saiyan, and he was letting out a calm relaxing aura.

"So, got any stronger?" Gohan questioned.

"Hell yeah kid!" Jeice replied with a smirk.

"Hey, you're still in your Super Saiyan form." Goku pointed out.

"I took your advice and have learned how to use the form without it draining my stamina." Itachi replied and they looked at him astonished.

"Awesome! So you got used to being Super Saiyan!" Goku said with excitement.

"Anyway, could you Instant Transmission me to where Cell and Vegeta are?" Itachi requested.

"Oh, yeah sure no problem! Grab onto my shoulder." Goku said and Itachi did just that.

"Do you want me to come with you, sir?" Jeice asked.

"No, you're not strong enough to deal with Cell. I'm sorry to say this but you would just get in the way, I will do this on my own… I just hope Vegeta hasn't gone and done something stupid." Itachi replied and Jeice had a look of understanding as to why he was being left behind.

"Well, he's about to screw it up, so you might want to hurry." Piccolo said and Itachi let out a deep sigh.

"Let's go." Itachi said, and the very next moment Goku and Itachi vanished in a flash with Instant Transmission.

"Are you sure Itachi can do this?" Gohan looked over to their red skinned alien humanoid friend.

"Hn, he will be just fine, his way stronger than ever before, that bug will end up being nothing but a stain underneath his boot, you'll see." Jeice said with a grin.

Itachi and Goku arrived hovering an island, with a lot of remains from other islands floating in the water, looking like they were destroyed, and on the island just beneath the two Saiyans were Vegeta and Cell both whom looked more bulkier, but Cell also had what looked like a green crown or something on his head, and he had some giant lips and his eyes looked icy blue just like Android 17's, they had yet to spot them. And all that was heard was Trunks screaming "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

"I will take it from here, you go back to the Lookout." Itachi said as the wind blew through his blond Super Saiyan hair.

"K, bye!" Goku said and vanished.

"Quiet boy!" Vegeta shouted and Trunks stopped screaming. "Now… continue." Vegeta looked at Cell whom smirked overconfidently.

"Thank you. You see, my dear Prince-" Cell began.

"Don't push it." Vegeta narrowed his gaze at Cell making the green bug monster sweat a little out of fear.

"Uh, you see, Vegeta, this is only my second form. I am merely semi-perfect." Cell pointed out.

"Wait, how can you be semi-perfect? Your either perfect or you're not me, there's no gray area." Vegeta said pridefully of himself.

"My point, is that this form was achieved by absorbing my brother, Android 17… and the only way I may obtain true perfection…" Cell smirked hoping Vegeta was going to take the bait.

"Is to absorb the bitch. So in summation: You get the Android, and I get a proper challenge." Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked overconfidently.

"Oh, I promise you Vegeta… you're going to get everything that's coming to you." Cell grinned maliciously.

"Ohoho! Ominous!" Vegeta got intrigued.

"And of course, he chooses that, well not that I can blame him with our Saiyan blood craving a thirst for battle." Itachi said with a sigh as even he struggled the urge to wanting to fight strong opponents sometimes with his Saiyan blood boiling in his veins. Itachi then noticed, Android 18 and 16 hiding from Cell behind a few rocks, and Krillin hiding from them behind another rock while holding something. "Guess I should check that out." Itachi vanished and reappeared behind Krillin and covered his mouth before he could yelp out of fear.

Once Itachi removed his hand from Krillin's mouth, Krillin looked at him. "Itachi? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight Cell and stop him from becoming perfect, what is that in your hands?" Itachi asked seeing Krillin holding a remote of some kind with a big red button.

"I-It's a detonator… it could blow up the bomb in Android 18…" Krillin replied.

"Why haven't you pushed the button?" Itachi asked with a raised brow, how hard could it be to choose, take one life to save millions.

"Well, we don't have Dragon Balls anymore… so we can't bring her back if she dies and, well no one really deserves to die for no reason…" Krillin said while clenching his hand over the remote.

"Give me that." Itachi swopped the remote out of Krillin's hands. "We got Dragon Balls on Namek anyway, it's not like bringing her back is impossible." Itachi looked at the detonator and looked up at 18 whom still hadn't noticed them. 'Why? Why do I feel like this? It's just like how it was with Izumi… when I chose to kill her for the village… and the Shinobi world… yet, I know I have to…' Itachi thought and stepped forwards gaining the Androids attention, he then noticed that 16 looked rather beaten up which would explain why they haven't tried to fly away.

"Y-You?" 18 widened her eyes and backed up a little.

"Hey…" Itachi said calmly and she noticed the detonator in his hand. "I assume you know what this is."

"Y-Yeah…" 18 looked a little scared.

"Tell me, were you and your brother ever planning on killing anyone?" Itachi asked, feeling as if he had to know.

"What? No, we weren't going to kill anyone!" 18 declared looking a little offended that Itachi asked that.

"Except for Son Goku!" 16 declared.

Android 18 let out a deep sigh. "Don't mind him, it's just his programming…"

"Hn, I'm glad to hear you say that. That is what we were actually all worried about… Although, Cell seems not to follow what you and your brother were planning, he has to be stopped and prevented from reaching his perfect form… So, I'm sorry, but…" Itachi held up the remote and 18 closed her eyes knowing what he meant.

"I have to die, don't I?" 18 asked with a little sad smile.

"… I'm truly sorry, once this is over I will use the Dragon Balls on Namek to bring you and your brother back to life, I swear it. You have my word…" Itachi clenched his fist and walked up closer to her.

"I don't quite get the Namek part, but I do know what the Dragon Balls are… And, your serious… you would really do that?" 18 asked holding her hand over her chest.

"If I don't you can beat me up for it when I die." Itachi said jokingly with a small sad smile making her let out a light chuckle. "Although I'm pretty sure you will be going to the good side… unlike me." Itachi looked down, but looked up again once he felt 18's hand touch his cheek.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure a guy like you can get in the good side, besides who knows, maybe we both end up in hell." 18 gave him a little wink.

"If that happens, then they must be fools for sending you there." Itachi smiled and held his finger over the red button.

While this was happening Vegeta and Cell were still having their conversation. "Vegeta, this is the only chance you're going to get. If she slips away now, you'll never get the opportunity to fight me at my full potential. And let's be honest: Do you really think Goku can give you the challenge you deserve?" Cell smirked.

"You know, the funny thing is, I know your playin' me… but you're right. She's all yours." Vegeta smirked overconfidently.

"Oh-ho, thank you Vegeta! Trust me, great things are about to happen…" Cell smirked and began to levitate to return to his quest to find 18.

"Make it snappy! The boy's gotta be in bed by seven or he gets cranky." Vegeta mocked his own flesh and blood, once more.

Cell was about to fly when he was stopped by Trunks whom had gone into his Super Saiyan form. "Yeah, so I'm going to be the only voice of reason here and say absolutely not!" Trunks declared making Cell growl in anger. "Don't you get it?! He's just been feeding you everything you want to hear! He's playing you!" Trunks tried to warn his father.

"To be fair, I haven't lied since I got here." Cell pointed out.

"You're not involved in this anymore!" Trunks said.

"I'm feeling pretty involved…" Cell said.

"Boy, don't make me come up there and be a parent!" Vegeta warned his time traveling son.

"First time for everything!" Trunks retorted.

"Ohoho!" Vegeta was a little impressed over the fact that Trunks talked back to him, feeling a little pride in his own son.

"Wow, Vegeta, are you just going to stand there and take th-" Cell stopped midsentence as he spotted 18 and Itachi hugging each other.

"I will be with you to the very end…" Itachi said as he hugged her and was about to push the button.

"Thanks…" 18 said while shaking a little.

"Don't worry, I give you my word, I will bring you back…" Itachi closed his eyes and was about to push the button.

"No!" Cell screamed and flied towards them as fast as he could.

"Yes!" Trunks said and slammed Cell in the back stopping him, but was punched to the side by Vegeta and crashed into a pile of rubble.

"What?" Vegeta looked in the direction they were looking at and widened his eyes.

"… I know you will, thank you." 18 said and tightened her embrace as Itachi pushed the button.

"No!" Cell screamed as 18 let out a flash from her body, and exploded in a fiery explosion leaving only a big black cloud of burning smoke. Cell growled in anger, rage, he was outraged that his chance to become perfect wad gone. The smoke then cleared revealing Itachi with his upper body armor torn from the explosion, he was still in his Super Saiyan form and looked over at Cell with a cold glare. "Y-You! Itachi! Urrgh! Damn you!" Cell flew towards Itachi at high speed and threw a punch, Itachi tilted his head to the side, and before Cell knew it, he was suddenly smacked in the face by Itachi's fist making him fly crashing through a mountain. Cell climbed out from a crater looking rather shocked and taken aback by Itachi's speed. "Wh-What?! No, no not you too!"

"Your life ends here." Itachi sent Cell a cold glare that made the bug Android tremble in fear.

"Y-You! What did you do?! You destroyed my chance at becoming perfect!" Cell got up and growled at Itachi.

"There is no such thing as perfection, you would never had become perfect even if you absorbed 18." Itachi replied with a stoic expression that pissed Cell off.

"Argh! Damn you!" Cell threw a punch at Itachi whom vanished from his sight just when his fist was about to collide, and before he knew it, Cell felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see Itachi's fist buried deep into Cell's chest. Cell's body was shaking as he vomited out a little blood. Cell backed up as the imprint of Itachi's fist was still visible in his chest.

"Now then…" Itachi moved at super speed and kneed Cell in the face, then grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground. Making the crater they were in expand.

Cell crawled back up and growled at Itachi in pure rage, he looked at Itachi whom was standing on his right side. "Argh!" Cell swung his tail at Itachi, but he then looked confused as Itachi was gone, he then looked behind him to see Itachi standing on his tail.

"… let's finish this." Itachi finished what he was saying earlier and kneed Cell in the chin making him fall to his knees, Itachi then jumped down from Cell's tail and stood right in front of him, and punched him in the face sending him flying through the mountain once again and all the way to the other side of the island. Itachi used his super speed and arrived right onto the other side of the island, where a massive amount of the ground was dug up from Cell skidding through it, Cell had his back up against a massive rock that looked like it was about to shatter thanks to the impact from Cell's body earlier.

Cell glared at Itachi and growled in anger, before he gained a smirk. "I will absorb you! And then we will see how strong I will become!" Cell stabbed his tail towards Itachi whom stepped to the side and caught the tip of it between his right arm.

"A word of advice, don't announce your plan of attack right in front of your enemy." Itachi said with a cold glance, and Cell threw a punch, this time at greater speed, and this time it connected with Itachi's face, but, the Saiyan didn't budge an inch.

"Wh-What?! Ugh!" Cell questioned and was punched in the gut, Itachi then ripped Cell's tail clean off. "Argh! You bastard!" Cell growled and grew his tail back thanks to Piccolo's cells.

"That is it!" Trunks flew up from the rubble and glared at his father. "I am stopping this right now!"

"Oh? What are you doin'?!" Vegeta glanced over at Trunks.

"What am I doing?"

"Thwartin' ma plans?!"

"Thwarting your plans?!"

"Are you?!"

"You know what?! Yes!" Trunks sent a ki-wave at Vegeta sending him flying away.

"FUCK!" Vegeta screamed as he was sent flying.

"And there goes Vegeta…" Cell uttered when suddenly something happened inside his brain. **"Android Unit 18 has been destroyed. Activating safety back up protocol 01."** A computer like voice said inside of Cell's head filling it with data, Cell widened his eyes and smirked as he looked over at 16 that wasn't too far away. He then flew away from Itachi at high speed.

"Hn, trying to run away? I don't think so." Itachi flew after him, not at full speed, as his Saiyan blood was boiling out of excitement to bring Cell a world of pain and toying with him. But then he noticed that Cell was eyeing 16. "Wait a minute? Uh!" Itachi widened his eyes realizing that Cell was trying to pull something. "Oh, no you don't!" Itachi increased his speed and closed in on Cell whom swiftly turned around.

 **Solar Flare!**

Cell released a bright flashy light, blinding Itachi, he then flew towards 16 whom was too weak to move. He then opened his tail widely and slammed it down on 16's head while letting out a crazed laughter as he absorbed the big Android.

"Oh, no…" Krillin trembled in fear while hiding behind the rock.

"What?!" Trunks questioned as Cell let out a powerful aura from his body. "N-No!

"Yes!" Vegeta whom just came back shouted.

A small crater was formed and in the center stood Cell, his skin looking light green and his face looking handsomer, his tail tucked into his back, and his shoulders were broader. "Hello there, my name is Perfect Cell." Cell grinned.

"H-How?! I thought 18 and 17 were the only ones you could absorb to get perfect?!" Itachi clenched his fist.

"Funny story, seems Dr. Gero installed a safety protocol within me should one of the Androids get destroyed. That safety protocol being Android 16, and now, I have become, utterly and completely, perfect." Cell explained while letting out an ominous laughter. "And since you questioned my perfection, how about you test it out?" Cell smirked while glaring at Itachi. Cell slowly walked towards Itachi and Itachi slowly walked towards him, Cell began to release a tremendous amount of energy from his body, and Itachi flared up in a golden glow and unleashed his newfound power. Cell being taller than Itachi looked down on him with a smirk as they both powered up so much that the whole ground began to shake, even the very sky was shaking from their power. Cell threw a powerful devastating punch at Itachi whom slammed his fist forward into Cell's and once they connected, they sent a massive powerful shockwave.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Sorry, we were supposed to update during the weekend but things got in the way, for me on the most part, and we couldn't find the time. But here it is! Leave a review!**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Semi Perfect Cell: 650,000,000**

 **Perfect Cell: 930,000,000 (Absorbed 16 version)**

 **Itachi: 18,000,000 (base), 36,000,000 (sharingan), 360,000,000 (EMS), 900,000,000 (ssj, after training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Jeice: 50,000,000**

 **Vegeta: 6,000,000 (base), 300,000,000 (ssj), 810,000,000 (Super Vegeta)**

 **Trunks: 5,800,000 (base), 290,000,000 (ssj), 950,000,000 (Super Trunks)**

 **Android 18: 320,000,000**

 **Android 16: 400,000,000**

 **Krillin: 600,000**

 **-Later!**


	12. Perfect Cell!

**A/N: I will add the review responds at the very end of each chapter from now on. Also, sorry that this chapter took so long to make, just had a little issue with getting in contact with my co-writer. Okay, so I have started at college now so my writing time has been limited and I'm still getting used to my new schedule. So, for a few weeks now maybe, depending on how long it will take for me to get used to my new schedule, updates for each of my stories might take a little longer than normal. But I will still keep on writing whenever I have the time. And whenever I get in touch with my co-writer.**

 **Chapter 11: Perfect Cell!**

Itachi stood before the now Perfect Cell whom smirked confidently as he looked down upon Itachi, whom let out his new powerful Super Saiyan glow. "I wonder though, are you a disappointment like the prince? Or are you like Goku?" Cell questioned having no data on Itachi unlike the others.

Itachi then threw a powerful punch into Cell's gut making him lean forwards with his eyes widened. "Neither." Itachi said coldly and threw a powerful upper cut to Cell's jaw sending him flying. Itachi flew after him and brought his hands together and sledgehammered Cell into the ocean. A ki blast then came flying out from the ocean and towards Itachi whom slapped it to the side.

"Now I must say, this is a surprise. You actually hurt me a bit there. Now this, is a challenge." Cell smirked as he powered up even more.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Vegeta then flew crashing into Cell, sending him flying back a bit. "Stay out of this! He is mine!" Vegeta grinned in excitement for the challenge.

"How about you use your power sensing ability, and see just how much stronger he is than you for once." Itachi said which caused Vegeta to growl at him.

"Don't be absurd, there is no way he is stronger than me!" Vegeta declared.

Cell chuckled at the Prince's foolish pride. "Oh, my dear prince looks like I will just need to show you how wrong you are." Cell smirked when suddenly a disc shaped ki blast hit his neck, although didn't do anything. "Really? You use it first now and it doesn't even work? I mean, come on, there have been so many opponents in your time that you could have killed with that. And you use it first now?" Cell said mockingly to the bald Krillin whom trembled in fear. "Oh well," Cell then kicked Krillin sending him flying back, crashing through a mountain and dragging the ground up with him. "at least you tried."

"Krillin!" Trunks flew over to Krillin with a senzu bean.

"Bravo, breaking the bald one's neck. Hope you are not too proud of yourself." Vegeta said mockingly to Cell whom was stretching his new body.

"Oh prince, I am proud, not of me, but of you. It takes a big man, not necessarily a tall one, to do what you did. Sticking to your guns and throwing everyone's lives away. For that I tip my… Huh… what is that in my head? Would you call it a crown? Itachi would you call it a crown?" Cell looked over to Itachi whom hadn't moved an inch.

"Hn." Itachi knew Cell was stronger than him, and that he couldn't act recklessly, unlike Vegeta, whom was either ignoring the power level difference between him and Cell, or just so proud of himself that he didn't see it.

"We'll call it a crown."

Meanwhile, Krillin inhaled his breath as he had been healed from the senzu. "Oh good, it worked. You know it is too bad you don't have Saiyan biology, you would be unstoppable by now if you did." Trunks said.

"I know right! Also, Vegeta's going to die." Krillin stated.

"What? How do you-"

"Trunks, do you have any idea how many times I've been hit by someone stronger than me since I became an adult?" Krillin asked as he picked himself back up.

"How would I know that?"

"Every time! Barring your mother and Chi-Chi, literally. Every. Time!"

"And?"

"And I know when someone is holding back, Trunks." Krillin said and cast a glance over to the time traveling Super Saiyan.

"Okay, I can explain."

"I don't think you can."

And back to the two Saiyans facing off Cell. "All right, "Perfect" Cell…" Vegeta grinned confidently.

"Mmh, love the ring to that." Cell hummed happily.

"I'm going to enjoy wearing down the knuckles on these gloves."

"Okay, I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual, but-"

"Now if you don't mind, it's time to turn your little coming out party into a funeral."

"Aaand times up." Cell stopped Vegeta from speaking further. "Prince, while there's absolutely nothing I'd rather do than stand here and listen to you bluster at me 'til the heat death of the universe… I literally have a million better things to do. So, here's the deal, I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"Oh is that right-"

"Now hold on, you might have misheard me. Not half as hard, not some arbitrary percentage… I want you. To hit me. As hard. As you can!" Cell declared as he was about to shatter Vegeta's pride.

"And if I don't play along?" Vegeta raised a brow.

"Well then, I guess your father was right about you." Cell said and Vegeta instantly delivered a kick to Cell's head. "Consider that nerve touched!"

Vegeta then jumped back in surprise. "What? How?!"

"Because, Prince… Like a soon-to-be-broken man once said: You're either perfect, or you're not me." Cell then delivered a kick to Vegeta sending him flying through mountain after mountain and right into the ocean.

"Thought, you might help him here. Guess I was wrong about you." Cell said and looked over at Itachi whom just stood there and watched as Cell started beating Vegeta.

"I will wait, besides working together with him is impossible." Itachi said to which Cell let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, can't argue with you there." Cell then flew over to Vegeta whom got up from the ocean. "See, Prince, that's what you get for not listening. But, since I know you have trouble following directions, I'm gonna give you one last chance. You. Me. Hard as you can. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Vegeta growled and flew up, stretched his arms out as he flared up in a violent golden aura, while screaming. The ground began shaking, the water beneath Vegeta started to part ways around him, and the clouds moved towards him.

"He better not try and blow up the planet…" Itachi said with a stoic expression as Vegeta charged up his attack.

Bolts of lightning energy flared around his hands that were brought together and directed at Cell. "Hoho, that's much better! I can actually feel that."

"In mere moments, all you'll be feeling… IS OBLIVION!" Vegeta declared.

"That, or disappointment. Go ahead… flip that coin." Cell challenged.

"Father! Your pride isn't worth destroying the planet! Come on!" Trunks called out.

" **FINAL FLAAAASH!"**

Vegeta blasted a massive yellow ki wave towards Cell. "Aw, how cute, he named it—Oh shit!" The wave then crashed into Cell and kept stretching out to the cold depths of space as Vegeta missed the planet.

Vegeta then panted as there was a lot of smoke gathered in front of him. "Hard enough for you?" Vegeta questioned as the smoke cleared revealing Cell with his right arm blown off. Vegeta then started laughing maliciously.

"You… you think this is funny?" Cell uttered as Vegeta continued laughing. "You think this is funny?!" And Vegeta continued laughing. "It's not… as funny… as your face." Cell smirked and re grew his arm thanks to Piccolo's cells. "You know, it might sound weird, but I kinda liked the old arm better. Oh well. I'll just have to break it in!" Cell said to the shocked Vegeta whom then shot a barrage fire of ki blasts.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

"Prince, has that ever worked?" Cell walked out from the blast and slammed Vegeta to the side. "Don't need to answer that. Some advice Prince for next time. Why don't you learn your place like the others? And wait for Goku?" Cell threw Vegeta into the air and slammed his knee in his back breaking his spine as the Prince let out a cry of pain, and Cell slammed him into the ground and Vegeta's hair went back into his shade of black as he was knocked out. "K.O I win. Perfect." Cell directed his palm at Vegeta although was blasted by a black wave of fire into his back.

"Although I don't like him, what makes you think I'm going to let you kill him?" Itachi said as the black flames spread around Cell's body whom grunted in pain.

"Wh-What is this?!" Cell widened his eyes and tried to put out the fire by powering up.

"This are the flames of Amaterasu. They can't be extinguished until I say so. They will keep on burning until the target's ashes have been burnt away. You won't be able to regenerate your way out of this one. And even if you kill me they will keep on burning for seven days. This is where you die, monster." Itachi declared coldly to the shocked Cell whom growled in pain.

"Haha! Everything seems to be working out after all!" Krillin declared with a smile of joy.

"Yes! Finally!" Trunks cheered.

'Die? No I can't die here! I just became perfect!' Cell thought as he glared daggers at Itachi as the flames increased on his back. Cell then widened his eyes and then smirked. He then shot a wave of energy at Itachi, well the ground, gathering up a lot of dust in front of him. Itachi cleared it away by powering up as Cell kept on burning into nothingness.

"Game over." Itachi declared and began walking away, although he then sensed Cell's energy.

"Now that was a close one. Lucky me that even if a tiny part of my cells survives, I can regenerate." Cell said having regenerated completely as he smiled at Itachi.

"What did you do?" Itachi narrowed his gaze at Cell whom chuckled maliciously.

"Simple, for the second I blinded you, I ripped of my own right middle finger. And waited for my body to burn away while slowly regenerating from that finger. Which also is a big fuck you to you by the way. Get it? Because it was my middle finger." Cell smirked although Itachi focused on the black flames as they moved towards Cell whom flew at tremendous speed to avoid them. "So, you can even make the flames move at your command! You seriously are dangerous! Oh, how I wished I could have gotten your cells!"

"You talk too much." Itachi commented as the black flames closed in on Cell, whom shot a ki wave at the flames, although they simply burnt through the wave.

"Oh shit." Cell uttered and increased his speed, as it became difficult for Itachi to follow him with his eyes. "Oh, I see, they move to the places you look at. Now this can be fun." Cell vanished at super speed and appeared in front of Trunks and Krillin. Itachi widened his eyes and focused on the flames to make them vanish. "Surprisingly predictable." Cell vanished at super speed and appeared in front of Itachi and slammed his fist into his face sending Itachi flying back.

Itachi stopped himself in midair, as Cell appeared in front of him with his fist raised. Itachi activated the Susano'o aura around him and Cell's punch was blocked much to the Androids confusion. "My, you are just full of tricks. Mmh, such a perfect challenge for my perfection." Cell smirked like a Saiyan at the thought of a good challenge.

"Cell, unlike Vegeta, I can sense the difference in your power and mine. And although you might be slightly stronger than me. I still have ways to beat you and end you for good." Itachi declared as he powered up and formed a spiritual shield and a spiritual sword out of the red Susano'o energy into his arms.

"Ohoho! Yes! Yes! That is what I like to hear!" Cell smirked and let out a chuckle when suddenly they both felt an energy increasing, they looked over to the time traveling Saiyan that was powering up and getting bulkier. "Oh, a new challenger. I've already had Vegeta as an appetizer, perhaps I should make Trunks my dinner and save you for dessert." Cell chuckled as he looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye. "Or perhaps I should take both of you as my main course!"

Trunks then kept screaming and powering up and hair got even spikier and his aura flared up even more. "Krillin take this, and give it to my father." Trunks threw Krillin a Senzy Bean.

"Y-You… sure you won't need it?" Krillin questioned.

"No, this battle was over before it even began." Trunks replied and flew down to face Cell.

"Bad ass…" Krillin uttered.

"And accurate!" Cell shouted.

"Itachi, you can just back away. I will kill Cell." Trunks declared.

"You know, you are becoming more and more like your father right now. So, I'm going to say this one thing to you Trunks. No." Itachi said to which Trunks looked confused. "I will not back away, I will help you." Itachi declared and Trunks raised his brow.

"In case you haven't sensed it, my power is higher than his." Trunks pointed out and looked over at Cell.

"Oh please." Itachi powered up and got even more bulkier and had an even more intense aura, and a power level way higher than Cell's. Itachi then reverted back into his previous normal Super Saiyan state.

"Wait, what? You can do it to?!" Trunks questioned out of shock as to why Itachi didn't simply do it before.

"It's just powering up, nothing special. Even your father could do that, his just not that stupid." Itachi declared as he stood next to a confused Trunks.

"Aw, and here I was hoping to humiliate the boy… you spoiled my fun!" Cell growled at Itachi.

"Krillin, take Vegeta away from here and heal him." Itachi ordered to which Krillin complied.

"Trunks, go back to your normal Super Saiyan form. Or else you won't even be able to land a hit on Cell." Itachi instructed and Trunks just looked confused.

"You don't know what your talking about, here I will show you!" Trunks charged at Cell with his fist raised.

"And his Vegeta is showing again…" Itachi sighed and decided to sit back for a bit so that Trunks could learn his lesson. Trunks threw a punch although Cell dodged and jumped back.

"I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to him." Trunks declared.

"Oh don't lie, boy scout, that must have been catharsis by proxy. He's gonna be waking up for the next five years in a cold sweat remembering today!" Cell said with a dark malicious chuckle.

"I'm not a psychopath like-"

"Kind of like you!" Cell interrupted Trunks.

"Like me?" Trunks questioned in confusion.

"Does Gohan know, by the way?" Cell questioned with a smirk on his perfect face.

"Does he know what?" Trunks questioned.

"That you let him die." Cell said as the waves hit the rocks around the island.

"I'm going to power up now." Trunks growled a little.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't!" Cell winked and Trunks powered up even more and got even bulkier. "That's right keep it coming boy! I want to have a challenge this time!"

"Don't you worry! I'll show you just how much stronger I am than my father!" Trunks declared.

"Your father? Oh, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't being specific. I'm referring to the last time we met. Of course you wouldn't remember, because you weren't there. I mean, you were, buuuuttt…" Cell said which further infuriated Trunks.

"Get to the point!"

"Alright kiddo, tell me. What do you know about time travel?" Cell asked with a condescending smirk.

"Less than I should…" Trunks replied remembering the whole number of android mess.

"Well, how do you suppose I got here?" Cell questioned.

"Well, my Time Machine, obviously."

"Ya-huh, and how do you think I got said Time Machine?" Cell nodded.

"… I don't wanna answer that…" Trunks uttered, although he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Here's the thing-" Cell was about to speak.

"In a different multiverse, he killed you and took your Time Machine to this timeline. That about right?" Itachi smirked at Cell whom frowned a bit.

"Yes. Although, fact is, you, or at least, another you. Traveled to the past, saved the world, came back to the future, and finally defeated the Androids. Congratulations, son. You won! So you decided to celebrate! Head back to the past, get your hair ruffled, and finally get that thumbs up from daddy dearest! But you made one. Fatal. Mistake. You took away what was mine! Unfortunately I couldn't fit into your Time Machine, so I had to revert to my larval stage, made the trip to a year before you showed up, burrowed the underground for four years, and well… the rest is history." Cell finished telling his story with a chuckle.

"Then… you're here…" Trunks widened his eyes.

"Because of you! But please don't beat yourself up. You're just a child, playing hero… complete with spandex." Cell chuckled.

"And you are just another mistake that I have to correct." Trunk continued powering up which made Itachi sigh and Cell chuckle. Trunks shoulder charged into Cell sending him crashing into a mountain. Cell then vanished and reappeared behind Trunks and kicked him in the back, Trunks then stopped himself and flew behind Cell and kicked him.

"I'm impressed! Behind all that angst and ridiculous hair, there's a real fighter!" Cell chuckled with overconfidence.

"And behind all that insufferable smarm is a dead man!" Trunks let out a golden glow.

"Yep, just like daddy Vegeta…" Itachi sighed at Trunks' behavior.

"Trunks… you couldn't fathom the amount of dead men behind me!" Cell released a golden glow and then grabbed Trunks' fist, and they both powered up, Cell then headbutted Trunks, whom quickly recovered and flew up to Cell and headbutted him back. Trunks then delivered a barrage set of punched and blasted a ki blast into Cell sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now that might not have done a whole lot of damage. But damn did that feel good!" Trunks' pride started to grow.

"Oh-ho-ho? Am I sensing an iota of pride? Guess the apple doesn't fall far if ya shake the tree hard enough!" Cell smirked still with confidence, and Trunks couldn't even begin to understand why.

"That snark isn't going to save you while I'm tearing you apart. If you haven't noticed, I've literally got you against the wall." Trunks said as Cell was standing up against the mountain stone wall.

"And don't think I don't appreciate the effort. By a wide margin, you're packing more of a wallop than daddy ever did! However… you will never… ever… defeat me with that form." Cell said much to Trunks confusion.

"You still haven't realized? Although that form grants you a massive increase in strength. It also decreases your speed and mobility even more. You'd never be able to hit your opponent, the only reason you have even landed a punch on him, is because he has been toying with you." Itachi said which caused Trunks to widen his eyes and growl.

"That and pity." Cell added more fuel to the fire as Trunks powered up even more. Trunks then threw a barrage of heavy punches although Cell dodged all of them with ease.

"Why?!" Trunks growled in frustration.

"Because your green." Cell said much to Trunks confusion.

"Wait you mean-"

"No, not like me you idiot, as in, you're a novice, an amateur! You're surrounded by fighters who have seen more action in a week than you've seen in your entire life. Hell, at your age, Goku had defeated an entire army, several demons, and sent a rabbit to the moon!" Cell said.

"Did… did you make that last one u-?" Trunks questioned which even Itachi would like an answer to.

"And like Itachi showed you earlier, that form isn't even new. Watch." Cell then got even more bulkier and his power increase. "Hey, I'm Trunks, please love me dad!" Cell said in a horrible Trunks like voice as he returned to his normal state.

"That's a terrible impression." Trunks uttered.

"And like Itachi said earlier, your father can even do it. He is just not stupid enough to try! And as we've seen today, that threshold is vast… Now, how about you come on down, stop using that useless form… and quit wasting everyone's time?" Cell said and was then blasted in the face by a ki wave from Itachi.

"I guess you have learned your lesson, Trunks. Go into your normal Super Saiyan form, and let's fight him." Itachi ordered and Trunks however went into his base form and flew down with a look of shame. "Oh, get over it boy! You made a mistake, congratulations, you failed! And you learned something!" Itachi scolded the time traveler.

"B-But…"

"By the time I was your age, I had already killed millions, destroyed and conquered planets! All while working under a tyrant whom had destroyed my home, ordered the execution of my very own parents, killed my mentor before my very eyes! I sucked it up, served him, until the time was right, and rebelled to kill him and avenge my people, and everyone me and my people killed in his name! And your father had it no different than me, we both had to serve the man that blew up our home. And here you are, losing your fighting spirit over simply having been stupid. Your father has been stupid many times, and yet his spirit still remains! He has had his pride shattered and yet he still kept on training and grew stronger! We have all failed at one point or another, and our failures helps us grow. Failure is the greatest teacher in life. So, get up, suck it up, and go Super Saiyan!" Itachi ordered once again.

Trunks widened his eyes and then screamed as he went Super Saiyan. "Thanks, I needed that." Trunks said as he walked over to Itachi and got ready to fight Cell.

"My, my, you keep interesting me Itachi. You are not like Vegeta nor Goku, you are actually smart, and strong enough to entertain me. Now then, let's get this show on the road." Cell let out a powerful golden glow while chuckling maliciously.

"Let's go." Itachi readied the spiritual shield and sword, while Cell gathered his hands into a cup and gathered up a blue sphere.

"Umm, Itachi…" Trunks uttered.

"…"

 **Ka-me**

"Itachi, what should we do?" Trunks questioned as he began sweating.

"…"

 **Ha-me**

"Itachi! Seriously!" Trunks shouted.

"Stay calm and trust me Trunks." Itachi said calmly which caused Trunks to calm down a bit.

"This is starting to look disappointing, oh well, I'm curious how you are going to dodge!" Cell shouted and threw his hands forward.

 **HA!**

Cell blasted a massive blue wave of energy towards Itachi and Trunks, whom looked more frightened. Itachi widened his eyes as the spiritual shield increased in size to the point it was big enough to take the wave head on. Trunks widened his eyes same with Cell, and both looked confused as to why the shield didn't break or even budge upon contact with the Kamehameha wave. Itachi smirked and simply pushed the shield forward a bit, as the blast was reflected right back into Cell. "Oh shit!" Cell shouted as he blasted by his own attack which created a powerful explosion.

"Wow, what happened jus now?" Trunks questioned while shaking a little as he looked at the dark smoke cloud.

"Dust him!" Itachi shouted and sent a ki blast right into the smoke, and Trunks followed his lead and did the same. Together they created a barrage set of explosions, but then someone jumped out from the smoke and it was Cell. Although Cell the right side of Cell's torso, as well as his legs and his so-called crown was blown to bits.

Cell growled and quickly regenerated and slapped the energy blasts from Trunks and Itachi to the side. "Okay, what the fuck was that?! How the hell did you even do that?!" Cell questioned in rage.

"It's called the Yata Mirror, it's a spirit shield that is said to reflect any attack thrown at the wielder, and to top it off, it's an unbreakable shield. It's the ultimate defense." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Cell flew at Itachi and threw a full powered punch into the shield.

"Cell, it doesn't only reflect energy-based attacks, also physical." Itachi said with a smirk, as the shield let out a glow.

"Oh shit." Cell uttered as he felt the force of his own punch thrown back at him, sending him flying back. "Hax! I call hax!"

"Eh, nobody cares." Itachi smirked and blasted Cell with a fire energy wave, and Trunks threw a massive ki sphere, Cell flew out from the burning smoke with a few bruises.

'Okay Cell, calm down, losing your cool isn't going to help. Now, if that shield is that special, that sword of his must be special as well. Note to self, do not get hit by that.' Cell thought as he let out a glow. "Ah I see what you meant now, indeed you are a troublesome foe, and cunning. Not to mention your power is not that far away from mine, although it is still not at my level, you can damage me somewhat and keep up in combat. And with those troublesome attacks of yours, you actually have a chance at winning." Cell smirked with excitement. "Although I would still prefer Goku, nothing personal by the way, it's just been a dream of mine to fight him. Although I gotta say, you are now number two on my wanting to fight and kill list, so have some pride in that."

"So, how are you planning on beating him?" Trunks asked with a raised brow and looked at the sword in Itachi's hand. "Are you going to use that sword?"

"Okay, lesson 1 kid, talk lower about strategy with your teammate in battle. Or else your opponent will hear you." Itachi said and Trunks looked a little embarrassed. "Lesson 2, don't state the obvious. And lesson 3, go take a beating and distract him." Itachi looked at Trunks with a dead serious expression, causing the time traveler to sweat drop.

"Argh, crap baskets…" Trunks uttered and charged at Cell with his fist raised.

"Blast him!" Itachi shouted and Trunks swung his fist forwards sending a ki blast right into Cell's face. Itachi then flew up at Cell with the Totsuka Blade raised. Cell kept focus on Itachi and dodged the sword by mere inches, Itachi instantly redirected the sword and swung it towards Cell, whom again barely managed to dodge. "Attack!" Itachi shouted.

Trunks flew at Cell throwing a barrage of punches, all which Cell dodged, while Itachi swung the sword at Cell whom began to sweat nervously. 'He is training the boy during combat. He is not only a skilled fighter, but a skilled teacher as well. I need to get rid of the dead weight.' Cell thought and had energy burst around him, sending the two Saiyan's back a bit. He then sent a ki wave blasting towards Trunks, whom didn't have time to react. But then Itachi sliced the wave in two with the Totsuka blade, saving Trunks. 'I need to find out what that sword does…' Cell then expanded his tail hole and looked like he was in pain.

"Wh-What is he doing?" Trunks questioned looking a little disgusted.

"I don't know…" Itachi also got distracted and looked disgusted as two smaller, blue versions of Cell popped out from Cell's tail.

"Say hello, to my children." Cell smirked as his so-called children chuckled maliciously. "Now children, go and get 'em." Cell ordered as his children flew towards Itachi and Trunks, however, they both suddenly attacked only Itachi.

"Itachi!" Trunks shouted but was shoulder charged by Cell.

Itachi used the Yata Mirror to block a Kamehameha wave from one of the Cell spawns and sent the wave back at him. He dodged a punch from the other spawn and kneed him in the gut making him vomit out blood. The first spawn of Cell then attacked from behind and Itachi reacted purely on instinct and stabbed the Totsuka Blade through the Cell spawn, and Cell whom was holding Trunks by the throat, paid close attention.

The Cell spawn widened its eyes as the end of the sword became a hand and grabbed him, and pulled him into the gorge that worked as the sword handle. "Damn he saw what the sword did…" Itachi growled as he had lost the element of surprise, oh if only he could unseal the spawn so that Cell wouldn't think it was too dangerous and let his guard down.

"Oh… wow…" Cell uttered with wide eyes as he didn't see any signs of his child returning from the gorge as only the blade popped back out. Itachi then blasted the other Cell spawn with a wave of black flames. The spawn screamed in pain as the flames increased to the point where it was covering its entire body. "Magnificent… truly magnificent…" Cell smirked while chuckling. "So, that is what your sword does. It seals away people huh? I assume they can't break free either. You just increased on the danger scale there." Cell let go of Trunks whom tried to catch his breath.

Cell then directed his palm at Trunks and charged up an energy blast. "Don't!" Itachi shouted knowing the Dragon Balls were gone.

"Oh, and how are you going to stop me?" Cell smirked viciously.

"Go ahead and kill me…" Trunks uttered while growling.

"Wow, way to bring down the mood kiddo." Cell said which angered Trunks further.

"Is this just a big game to you?!" Trunks growled.

"A game? Hardly. If it was a game I would be having fun, and killing Goku… Huh, now that actually does sound like fun." Cell hummed at the idea.

"You know what, fine, fight Goku. But when he beats you… and when you are dead… no one is going to remember you." Trunks said which intrigued Cell even further.

"Huh. Alright, change of plans. Turn that frown upside down you two. Neither of you are going to die today." Cell declared much to the Saiyan's confusion.

"What in the…?! Why?!" Trunks questioned.

"Careful junior, don't want that gift horse to bite you! You've just given me an idea is all. What would I accomplish killing you two here? No… The whole world needs to see what it's created." Cell started to walk away.

"Oh, what the hell are you planning now?!" Trunks clenched his fists in frustration.

"My revolution… Go take care of your daddy. You go and get a little stronger maybe. And make sure to check the news!" Cell said looking at both Itachi and Trunks as he flew off.

"…" Itachi knew that this might be the best option for now, considering if he grew stronger until later he could manage to defeat Cell, the question was how much time did he have?

 **That's it for now!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, was a little hard to get in touch with my co-writer to work on this chapter. Now in the next chapter the legendary Cell Games will be announced and the preparations for it will begin.**

 **Also, to those who complained about 16 getting absorbed by Cell, because 16 lacked cells in canon. When Cell absorbs 17 and 18 in canon he absorbs their mechanical parts as well and that is what makes him stronger in the first place. So, he should be able to do the same thing with 16.**

 **Responds to reviews:**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: Thanks!**

 **petem903: Thanks, and don't worry I will never abandon this story. Just that updates might be difficult considering I need my co-writers help, plus my now college thing going on. But yeah, I will see what I can do.**

 **Dzerx: That would be cool, might have to discuss it with my co-writer though.**

 **MorpheusYulia: Thanks! And we'll see what we can do!**

 **Mr. Haziq: Goddamn right we need to!**

 **Harambe: He was one of mine as well.**

 **seant5054: Who knows, maybe he will have something different. And I will think about a Drifters crossover for Itachi and consider the other one as well.**

 **kideex: Thanks!**

 **Greer123: Thanks!**

 **xXFARTSALOTXx: Thanks, and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest: Not necessarily, he could still regenerate from a tiny cell as we saw here, well his finger at least. But yeah, he should still be able to do that. And that was a mistake on my part with the power level, it was supposed to be for Gohan when he is enraged. And we are planning for something between the two them after the Cell saga.**

 **YeTianshi: Like I said at the authors note in the end, Cell when he absorbed 17 and 18 absorbed their mechanical parts as well, which is what made Cell stronger in the first place.**

 **Insane insanity incarnate: Thanks!**

 **Senritran19: I will think about it, also sorry for the long wait.**

 **Kirrit: Thanks!**

 **NightRogue00: Here you go sorry for the long wait. And maybe, or maybe he will find his own form, we'll see.**

 **Monster King: Here you go, and thanks, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest: Here and again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **-Later!**


End file.
